Crazy for Loving You
by TrueTitan
Summary: It's just another crazy day for Gar working at the Jump City Psychiatric Hospital, until a violet haired girl is brought in. Can Gar get her to open up? What chaos will this mysterious girl cause? BBRae [AU]
1. Another Crazy Day

Its just another crazy day for Gar working at the Jump City Mental Institution, until a silent, violet haired girl is brought in. Can Gar get her to open up and speak? What chaos will this mysterious girl cause? BB/Rae

A/N: Okay, this story may not make any sense. It is probably one of the most random topics. I was sitting at home doing whatever it is that I always do and I was like hey that might not be a bad idea, so I wrote this story down. It's not as long as my last one, and I know the facts aren't very accurate, but I bent it to fit my ideas. Tell me what you think, especially if you think it totally sucks and is a horrible story.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Teen Titans, so stop asking me!

* * *

Chapter: Another Crazy Day

* * *

The pale green color of the walls was supposed to be "soothing," but to Gar they were just plain ugly. The fluorescent lights in the ceiling were often too bright, and irritated his bright green eyes. Besides the interior of the institute, Garfield Logan loved his job. Although few envied Gar for his odd occupation, Gar enjoyed his time there.

Mark Logan was the institute's head doctor and psychiatrist. Garfield was Mark's only son, and had recently turned seventeen. It was now summer vacation for Gar, and in a couple months he would be a senior in high school. In an attempt to keep Gar busy, Mark had offered him a job in the juvenile ward of the Jump City Psychiatric Hospital and Gar had eagerly accepted.

The juvenile ward was for all of the kids under eighteen with "mental illnesses." His job was rather easy, and luckily none of the patients were violent. Often he would play games with the kids, although his dad probably wouldn't approve of it. The hospital was usually pretty boring, contrary to what most would believe.

Victor Stone also worked in the juvenile ward at the institute with Gar. Victor was a year older than Gar and had just graduated high school, and planned to go to college soon. Since Victor was rather muscular and large he was often the one who had to help bring the patients to the hospital. He had a shaved head and dark skin, and had always been rather athletic.

Kori Anders also worked in the juvenile ward with them. Because of her cheerful attitude, all of the kids loved Kori. The red haired girl was in the same grade as Gar, they had been in a few classes together, but they never really knew each other until they both worked at the hospital. Although Kori often seemed a bit naive; she was very smart.

Adam Sher was also in the same grade as Gar. Adam had brown hair and brown eyes, and had always been a jock. Rich, popular, and handsome, Adam always got exactly what he wanted. After being spoiled rotten for his whole life, Adam had grown up to be a real jerk. What Gar didn't understand was why Adam would need a job at all if he was so rich? Adam never spoke to Gar, unless he absolutely had to, and at work he would just sit in the small office reading magazines or talking on the phone.

There was also an elderly woman who worked in the ward with them, her name was Crystal and she was about 62. Her grey hair was pulled into a tight bun on her head, and she wore oversized glasses. Crystal was always very serious and strict, and commanded the three teens whenever she got the chance. When Crystal turned her back they would make jokes about her or imitate her, but she would never know.

Because of the greenish tint of his skin and his matching dark green hair, Gar had always been an outcast, constantly getting bullied and teased. No one had heard of the disease he once had that caused his skin to turn such a shade, so in an attempt to fit in, Gar had become the class clown, although everyone always ended up laughing at him rather than at his jokes.

Gar and Victor loved to play video games with the kids on the Game Station 2 that Victor had snuck into the hospital. All of the kids seemed rather normal, although that may have been from all of the medication they were given. A few of the kids were clearly insane, like Richard Grayson, but he was still kind.

Unlike some psychiatric hospitals, the kids were allowed to wear normal clothes instead of the plain white hospital gowns some patients had to wear. Although all of the employees had to wear hospital scrubs.

Every couple of weeks someone new would be brought in. Victor had the honor of helping Dr. Logan, Gar's father, bring in a new patient. Taking the old, white car that was always parked outside of the hospital's huge gate, they would shove the kid in the back and bring them to the hospital. Being the largest employee in the juvenile ward, Victor had to go just in case the kid was especially wild and had to be strapped into a straightjacket.

Today was an average day for Gar, he got up at eight and got dressed. Pulling up outside of the hospital, Gar parked his small car outside the gates, although the hospital had a driveway they didn't like people parking in it. After setting his car alarm, Gar walked up to the gates.

"Hey, Gar. How's it going?" the guard called to him from the small booth next the gate.

"Hey, Eric. I'm good. Just another crazy day," Gar greeted. The guard nodded with a chuckle and pressed the button to open the gates for the boy.

The institute had a large lawn with perfect green grass that the patients got to go on every few days. Walking across the lawn, Gar approached the wing of the hospital reserved for kids. The building was only one story high, but it was still rather large.

Reaching into the pocket of his dark purple scrubs, Gar pulled out his id card. Stepping up to the metal door with a large window in it, Gar quickly slipped his card into the small slit and opened the door once the small light turned green. Pulling his card back out he entered the hospital.

Squinting under the harsh lights, Gar walked down the large room with a high ceiling. There were large windows on the wall to his left. A few couches littered the room, and there was a television against the wall in front of him. There was a large hall leading out of the room to his right and in the corner near the hall was an office with bullet proof glass and a large metal door leading inside.

Gar walked inside the large room, and was immediately greeted by Richard.

"Hey, Gar!" Richard called, running up to the green teen. "I'm about to have a break through on the case! He came again last night, and I almost beat him. I'm getting better! Soon I'll be able to beat Slade, and then I can leave this undercover job!" Robin was delusion, and always talked about some guy he saw that was an insane villain who was out to destroy all of humanity and Richard was the only one who could stop him. Personally, Gar thought it sounded like Richard had read a few too many comic books when he was little. There was a scientific name for the disorder Richard had, but Gar didn't remember what it was.

"Cool. Good luck, Dick," Gar replied unenthusiastically with a smile on his face that a parent might have when listening to a three year old's incoherent rambling. Richard nodded and walked away cheerfully.

Victor was writing something on a clipboard as he walked down the hall towards Gar. "Hey, Vic. Sorry I'm late. I had some car problems," Gar greeted.

Glancing up from his clipboard, Victor smiled when he noticed it was Gar. "No problem. I just finished up giving the morning round of medications," Victor told him. "I have to go out on a roundup this morning with your dad."

"New patient?" Gar asked curiously.

"Yup," Vic slipped the clipboard under his arm and slipped the pen into his shirt pocket. "It's some girl. Her parents can't handle her anymore, so they called us."

"What did she do?" Usually the kid would do something dangerous that would make the parents want to get them out of their hair. Either that or a judge would send them to the hospital after getting into some trouble.

"I heard she tried to attack her dad or something, but I don't have any details. I just deliver the packages, I don't get to look inside," Vic chuckled.

"Well, I don't think any mailman envies your job," Gar laughed.

Victor turned and walked through the door into the room with the bullet proof glass, while Gar followed close behind. Setting down the clipboard and swiping a set of keys off the desk, Victor turned to leave the room. "Well, I'll be back in a half hour. Adam should be coming in soon, so just watch the place until he gets here," Victor said before he opened the door and walked out of the office.

"Later." Falling back into one of the soft office chairs, Gar scanned the room for something to do. The office was a small rectangular room with a desk facing the bulletproof glass, two chairs, a phone, and an older computer on the desk. Gar was allowed to use the computer, but it was really slow and there was nothing to do on it anyway. Leaning back in the chair, Gar set his feet up on the desk. There wasn't much to do besides just stare out the glass and daydream.

After what seemed like only a few seconds, but could have been hours, the door to the office swung open and someone walked in. Adam walked in and glared at Gar. His lean and muscular form towering over the seated teen, who just stared back innocently. Then, Adam pushed past Gar's chair and took a seat in the chair next to his. Quickly, Adam swivelled his chair so his back was facing Gar. Pulling out a magazine, Adam tried to act like the other boy wasn't in the small room.

The tension in the room was too much for Gar to take. Rising from his chair, he walked out of the room. Relieved to be out of the room with Adam, he decided to walk around and make sure everything was all right. Slowly strolling down the hall Gar glanced inside some of the open doors, although most rooms were empty. There were only about 17 patients, far less than the number of rooms. The juvenile ward was only one story because there were never very many patients.

When he reached the end of the hall, he turned around and walked back up the hall. Opening his mouth he yawned; this was a normal day for him.

The door to the ward burst open right when Gar reached the end of the hall. Victor fell through the open door, a girl who had been strapped into a straightjacket thrashed in his arms. Struggling to hold onto the girl, Victor almost fell over multiple times and he could feel bruises began to form all over his body. The feral girl wasn't especially large, actually she was rather skinny. Her hair was an odd shade of violet, and her skin was a pale greyish color. For a split second her eyes made contact with Gar's. In that split second he saw everything. Those dark blue eyes were filled not with fear or hatred, but something deeper. Torment and sorrow tore at her beautiful blue orbs.

Gar watched in amazement as the girl almost overcame Victor, despite his large size. Doctor Mark ran through the door behind Victor. "Quick, pin her down so I can sedate her!" Mark yelled to Victor. The two were making quiet a scene, and all eyes were now on them.

"What does it look like I'm doing," Vic growled. Then, the girl managed to kick him in the knee and he immediately let go. Running as fast as she could, she passed Gar and sprinted down the hall.

"What are you doing? Don't just stand there!" Mark yelled at his son.

"Oh, sorry," Gar apologized. Victor ran after the girl, although he was limping slightly. Gar jogged after him, and Adam came out of the office to help.

Adam was a star athlete, so he had no trouble passing Gar. Victor had cornered the girl, and Adam rushed over to help. Leaping at the girl, both Adam and Victor grabbed one of her shoulders and pinned her against the wall at the very end of the hallway. Although she was greatly overpowered, the girl still struggled to free herself.

Mark ran over and injected something into the girl's neck. The two teens kept hold of her shoulders as her eyes closed and her head sagged. Gar felt bad for the girl. No one deserved this humiliation, even if they were insane. Some of the kids had come over to see what was going on.

"Can one of you bring her into her room?" Mark asked.

"Sure," Victor volunteered. Adam let go, and Victor picked the girl up in his arms. Gently he took her into one of the rooms and laid her down on the small bed. Gar entered the room curiously behind his father. Adam had already lost interest, and he was walking away before anyone could say anything.

Victor was breathing heavy after the struggle, and he stood staring at the girl. She appeared to be about 17 or so. The girl looked so delicate now that she was asleep.

"Should we take that straightjacket off her?" Gar asked.

"We could always strap her to the bed," Victor suggested.

"I don't think that's necessary," Mark said with a smirk.

"What's so funny?" Victor asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing... Just the fact that you were almost overtaken by a 100 pound girl in a straightjacket," Mark chuckled. A deep blush spread across Victor's cheeks, which made Gar burst into laughter.

"She weighs more than 100 pounds!" Victor desperately defended himself.

"Yeah, and you weigh more than 200," Gar said between giggles.

"I do not," Victor crossed his arms across his chest.

Mark stopped laughing and got back to business. "Well, I think we can get her out of that jacket."

"But isn't she kind of dangerous?" Victor asked, but quickly adding, "I mean for the other patients of course."

"We can just lock her in here for awhile to let her calm down," Mark told the boys. "That tranquilizer will take awhile to wear off."

"Whatever you say," Victor replied. Flipping the girl over, he unhooked the jacket straps on her back and turned her on her back once again. Tugging on the sleeves, the jacket slid off her slim arms which fell limply to her sides. She now wore a plain black shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

The three stepped out of the room, and Mark locked the door behind them. "I have other patients to see. See you boys later," Mark walked to the door of the ward.

"Come on, let's go play some Game Station," Victor said, nudging Gar on the shoulder.

Gar hesitated before following Victor. Taking one last look through the small round window in the girl's door. There was something special about her, but Gar couldn't place his finger on it. He had to know more about the mysterious violet haired girl, and he would, but not until after beating Victor on the Game Station.

* * *

A/N: At first I wasn't going to have Gar's skin be green, but he's just not him without the skin, yah know? Well, review if you can, and tell me what you think of this odd little story. See you later. 


	2. I am not crazy

A/N: This story has been much harder to write than I had expected. I graduate from middle school today!Well, I hope you enjoy chapter two.

Disclaimer: I can't even drive yet, do you really think I could own Teen Titans, well I don't.

* * *

Chapter Two: I'm not crazy

* * *

The next day, Gar arrived at the hospital to find Kori talking to one of the patients. The young boy was telling her some story, but it was obvious she had no clue what he was talking about. Still, Kori listened intently and laughed at just the right moments.

Gar walked past them without Kori seeing him. Entering the office, Gar sat back in one of the chairs. Tilting his head back and letting his eyes shut, a yawn escaped Gar's lips.

"Tired?" Kori asked with amusement. Gar hadn't even heard her come in.

"Try exhausted," Gar answered. "I got almost no sleep last night."

"Is there something on your mind?" Kori questioned as she sat in the chair next to him.

"I don't know... I guess," Gar replied as he rubbed one of his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Just don't let Dr. Logan find you sleeping in here," Kori warned him as she inspected the nails on her left hand.

"My dad is here?" Gar asked curiously. What would his dad being doing in the juvenile ward at this time?

"He's been talking to that girl Victor brought in yesterday for over an hour," she told him with little interest.

Immediately, Gar no longer felt tired. Snapping up, he stood swiftly and went out the door. "I'll be right back," Kori heard him say right before the door slammed shut behind him.

Walking quickly down the hall, Gar made his way to the room his dad was supposedly in. Finally, he reached his destination. Peering through the window, Gar saw his dad sitting on a metal chair with a clipboard on his lap. Mark's expression was one of frustration and exhaustion.

The violet haired girl sat on the edge of her bed with her feet dangling off the side. Her head was bowed, making her violet hair fall in front of her face. Each of her hands rested on one of her bent knees.

Mark appeared to be asking the girl a question, but sighed loudly when he received no response. Running his hand down his face, Mark bowed his head in defeat.

Knocking gently on the door, Gar managed to get his father's attention. When Mark saw his son's face through the window, he stood from his chair and walked out of the room, clipboard in hand. He shut the door behind and turned to Gar. "I've been in there for almost two hours, and I still haven't gotten a word out of her. She refuses to her medication, so we'll probably have to force her to."

"Can I try talking to her?" Gar asked.

"Be my guest, but I doubt you'll get anything out of her," Mark answered. "Just be careful." With that said Mark turned and walked away.

Gently, Gar opened the door and walked inside. She didn't even glance up to see who her new visitor was. "Hey, I'm Gar," he greeted. Waiting for her to introduce herself, he continued once he realized she wasn't going to reply.

"Do you to Jump City High? You look kinda familiar," Gar said as he sat down in the chair in the middle of the room. "You're in the same grade as me, right? Can you believe that we're going to graduate in just a year. I'm applying for S.C.U., but I haven't been excepted yet. What college are you going to?"

Who was this boy? He was making small talk as if everything was normal. Would he ever stop talking? He was driving her mad. Even the doctor wasn't this annoying.

Lifting her head slightly, the girl glared at Gar. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

Chuckling nervously, Gar rubbed the back of his neck with one of his hands. "I just wanted to get to know you a little," Gar replied.

"Why?" she questioned bluntly.

"Um... I don't know."

"Yes you do... You just want to ask me the same questions that doctor was... isn't that your job?"

What was he supposed to say, she clearly didn't want to talk. "I really could care less about all of those stupid questions... I just wanted to make sure that you're all right. Yesterday... I'm sorry about that."

"I don't want your pity," she replied angrily. She bowed her head again to show that the conversation was over.

Gar got the message. Standing up from the chair, Gar walked slowly out of the room. Hesitating in the doorway, Gar turned to look at the girl. "I want to help you," he said softly before shutting the door.

She sighed loudly. No one could help her.

After being shot down like that most people would give up, but Gar was not most people. Now he was more determined than ever to get her to open up a little.

A couple boring hours passed in which Gar chatted with Kori or walked around the quiet ward. All he could think about was that girl, that mysterious girl. Finally, it was time for the patients to eat dinner.

The kids shuffled into the small cafeteria. Scanning the room, Gar couldn't find the girl in the small crowd. Finding a tray, Gar made his way out of the room and down the hall. He knocked lightly on the door before opening it and peering through the crack.

She hadn't moved an inch. The girl was in the exact same spot, and in the exact same position.

"Hey, I brought you some food. I thought you might be hungry," Gar said as he cautiously approached the violet haired girl. Slowly reaching out, he set the tray on the bed beside her.

She watched Gar out of the corner of her eye. This boy seemed odd to her, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Okay, well I'll leave you alone for awhile," he told her as he backed out of the room.

It was about time for Gar's break, so he went and told Kori he was leaving. Opening the door on his small blue car, Gar slid in and drove off the get some fast food.

Thirty minutes later he was back at the hospital. "Hello," Kori greeted. "Would you like to help me distribute the medication?"

"Uh, sure..." Gar took the clipboard from the desk in the office. Kori would hand the pills to one of the patients, the two would watch them swallow the pills, and Gar would check off their name on the list for the day.

Slowly they worked their way down the list, until only one person remained."Raven Roth" was scribbled in the last box on the list.

"Raven?" Gar questioned aloud to himself.

"That must be the new patient," Kori suggested. He nodded, although he had already figured that out. The name seemed to suit the violet haired girl.

They stopped outside of her room. "I can handle this alone, if you don't mind," Gar volunteered. Taking the pills from Kori, he entered the girl's room.

Scanning the room, Gar saw the tray he had brought earlier which was now empty on the floor. Raven was sitting farther on her bed so that she could lean against the wall with her legs partially bent and her arms resting on her knees.

"I knew you were hungry," Gar exclaimed proudly. Raven glared up at him, although it wasn't as harsh of a stare as earlier. Smiling goofily, Gar walked closer to her bed. "So... your name is Raven... that's a pretty name." Her stare made him feel so nervous.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she questioned softly.

Blushing a little, Gar answered, "I don't know. I thought maybe we could be friends or something..."

"Oh." She didn't sound disappointed or angry, but rather surprised.

Chuckling nervously, Gar walked a little closer. Holding his hand out, he handed her the pills. "What are these?" she asked as she suspiciously eyed the two blue pills.

"They'll help you sleep," he explained. She hesitated for a moment. "Just swallow them, I promise you it's not poison... They won't hurt you, they're completely safe."

"I don't need them," she replied trying to hand them back.

"You have to take them," he argued. "All of the other patients take them."

"But I'm not crazy," she said it too softly for Gar to hear.

"Please." Raven had never met this boy before yesterday, but for some reason she felt compelled to trust him, and he looked like he might burst into tears if she refused.

"Fine," she sighed. Quickly she swallowed the pills dry.

"Thank you." Gar had that same goofy smile on his face again. "Good night, Raven. See you tomorrow." He waved before he left the room.

Raven tried to glare at the boy as he left, but it just wasn't sincere.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this chapter was so boring, but I'm just building up right now, so bare with me. Kori was a pretty OOC, but this story isn't about her. I know it's supposed to be "Rachel Roth," but I like Raven a lot better. Okay, well review if you can. If anyone is a Dragon Ball Z fan, seriously check out Hanagashi's stories, they rock!

Lilliesofthevalley: Thank you! Of course I'll continue! You'll find out who Adam is later, I wasn't sure what the character that I sorta based him on real name was.

dark-demon2156: Thank you. You're awesome!

ravenmasteroftele: I really wanted to make Richard like that, so I'm glad you liked it. Sorry about you're friends. Thank you, you're too kind! I won't let you down!

DarkBeastBoy: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I couldn't resist making Richard like that, lol.

Hide-because-it's-me: Thanks, I was really worried that it wouldn't make sense. I couldn't resist, Richard had to be that way. I'll try my best to update every week, probably every Saturday. I hope you enjoy the rest of this story.

TDG3RD: Thank you. I'll try to make it as interesting as possible. I won't disappoint you!

Sasscreech: Thanks, my whole goal was to do a story that was somewhat original. I won't let you down!

addicted2danny: lol, thanks. I'm glad you like it so far.

deadinside72: Thank you, I won't disappoint you!

IGAF-kun: Thanks, I'll try my best. I won't let you down:)

Crazy Sugar Girl: Thanks, of course I'll update soon. So, how's life?

Beast Girl 433: I didn't really notice that I put it up on 6/6/06, but that's awesome. Thank you, I'll try my best!

Anita King: Thanks. I'll get the chapters up as fast as I can, so you shouldn't have to wait too long. I won't let you down:)

funkydancer: Thanks. I couldn't resist making Robin crazy, it just seemed so fitting. I hope you like it so far.

Shay Bo Bay: Aww, thanks. You're so kind. I'll do my best:)

Django X: Aww, thank you. You're too kind. I will do try my best to keep that title!


	3. To Help Pass the Time

A/N:Do to technical difficulties, my stupid computer wouldn't let me update, so this is a little later than I wanted to post it.I've pretty much ran out of things to say, so just start reading now!

Disclaimer: It's impossible for me to legally own the Teen Titans at this moment and place, especially considering I'm not old enough to drive or have a job.

* * *

Chapter Three: To Help Pass the Time

* * *

Last night was the first time she had a full night's sleep in a very long time, but that wasn't always a good thing. The nightmares were worse than ever before. Maybe she was insane, maybe everything that had happened to her was just a big illusion created by her scrambled mind. That was what everyone told her anyway, and maybe they were all right. 

Even if she wasn't insane she knew that she was going to be stuck here for a while. Trying her best to push the nightmares from her thoughts, Raven sat up groggily.

* * *

Gar had to work early today. It seemed like he never got any time off, but at least he was getting paid. Slamming his hand 

down on his beeping alarm clock in an attempt to silence, Gar rolled over with a groan.

"Too early," he whined to himself. It was already about 7 a.m. Gar had never been a morning person, but does anyone seriously enjoy waking up early to an alarm clock?

Letting his eyelids drift shut once again, Gar was taken into a light sleep. Suddenly, he jerked awake and jumped out of bed. Quickly he got dressed and brushed his teeth. After getting a quick breakfast, Gar grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

Luckily there hadn't been much traffic on the way over to the hospital, so Gar arrived with just a few minutes to spare before his shift started. With a sigh of relief, Gar took the keys out of the ignition and exited his car.

* * *

Crystal had been working in the juvenile ward for almost 16 years. She hated her job, and somehow she always ended up doing all of the work. Hopefully, she could retire soon, very soon. 

The only thing she hated more than her job was her coworkers. Everyone she worked with was a spoiled teenager with a bad attitude and raging hormones. Crystal had always despised children because she had no patience for the brats, that's why she never had kids.

Looking through the window into the small office, Crystal saw Adam just sitting there lounging about. "Lazy teenagers," she growled under her breath.

Truthfully, Adam was Crystal's favorite out of the other kids that worked with her. The boy had always seemed rather reserved and not nearly as loud as Gar, but she still hated him.

Glaring angrily, she preceded to push the cart that all of the patient dirty sheets went in. The cart was like one that a hotel maid might use when cleaning rooms. First, Crystal would go by each room and collect the sheets and clothes that needed to be washed. Then, on the way back she would put clean sheets on the beds. Later, she would have to take all of the dirty linens and wash them, which was quiet a time consuming task.

* * *

Gar walked casually through the doors of the hospital. When he saw Adam sitting inside the office he ruled out the office, so instead he turned down the hall. An angry Crystal was in the hall shoving old sheets in a cart, grumbling under he breath. 

Smiling widely, Gar walked over to the grumpy woman. "Good morning, Crystal," he greeted.

She practically cringed when she heard Gar's voice. Looking up from what she was doing, she sent a mean glare at the naive boy.

"Can I help you with that?" Gar asked cheerfully.

After another moment of glaring at the boy, Crystal went back to work. He obviously didn't get the message.

Walking to the next room in the aisle, Gar got the dirty linens in an attempt to help Crystal. Still wearing that grin, Gar stuffed the sheets into the cart, while Crystal watched him with disgust.

Slowly the two made there way down the hall not missing a single room. Gar stood outside of Raven's door, and hesitantly knocked before entering.

Raven was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed and her back leaning against the wall. Her eyes were closed and her hands were resting on her knees.

"Raven?" Gar asked as he peered in from the door.

Opening her eyes, Raven saw Gar standing in the doorway. "Oh, um... sorry. I didn't hear you knock," Raven said with a small blush.

"It's okay, I just came to get your sheets so we can wash them," he replied with that goofy grin still on his face.

Raven got off the bed and Gar came over a pulled the sheets off. "What're you still doing in here? Why don't you go out and meet some of the other patients?" Gar questioned as he picked up the white sheets.

"I'm not much of a people person, if you know what I mean," Raven said awkwardly.

"Why? You seem really nice to me," Gar said as he turned and walked out of the room.

He didn't see the blush on her face spread when he said that. "I just don't feel comfortable around so many new people," she said with a shred of truth.

"Okay, well I won't force you, but you can't stay locked up in your room forever," he said as he returned in her doorway. "I'll get you to come out sooner or later," he told her with a sly grin.

Raven rolled her eyes, but Gar just chuckled. "Well, I gotta get back to work. See you later."

Gar is so annoying, but he's the only one who really even seemed to even notice that she's alive. He was so kind, and that smile of his is overwhelming, she melted when she saw that smile. But he probably treats all of the other patients that way, after all it is his job. Raven would never be anything special and she knew it.

About an hour later Raven heard a light knocking on her door again. Standing up from her seat on the hard floor, Raven dusted herself off as the door opened.

"Hey, it's just me again," Gar said as he walked into her room again holding clean sheets. Raven didn't say anything, she just gave him a small nod in response.

Silently, Gar put the sheets on her bed. Once he was finished he turned to Raven and asked, "Do you like books?"

It was a simple question, but it caught her off guard. "Um... yeah. I love to read. Why?" Raven questioned suspiciously.

"No reason," he said with that smile of his. That smile made all of her suspicions disappear, and she resisted the desire to smile back. "Later." Then, he was gone. She shrugged it off and went to sit on her bed.

"I'm gonna take my break now," Gar informed Crystal.

"Fine," she growled back.

* * *

Raven was so incredibly bored. She couldn't remember a time in her life when she had been this bored. Sighing every 30 seconds, Raven stared at the wall for what seemed like an eternity. Lying on her side with her back towards the door made it much easier for him to sneak in without being seen. 

Managing to open and close the door with complete silence, he snuck up behind her. Reaching a hand out, he placed it on her shoulder. She jumped in surprise and quickly rolled over defensively.

Gar was almost hyperventilating because he was laughing so hard. Raven gave him a death glare as her cheeks turned a bright red.

"Gar, you jerk!"Raven yelled.

"Hey! Is that anyway to talk to someone bearing gifts?" Gar asked with a sly smile. Raven now wore a questioning look. "I brought you a little something," he said, holding up a small book that he handed to her.

Raven sat up on the bed and crossed her legs. Inspecting the book he had handed her. It was a small book with a black leather cover, and it had gold letters engraved on the front cover.

"I thought you might be bored, so I got you that to help pass the time. Especially since you refuse to leave your room. Hopefully you'll like it. It's a good book, I read it a while ago," Gar replied.

Raven was speechless. "This is the most... thoughtful thing anyone has ever gotten me," she said softly.

A blush spread across Gar's cheeks. "I doubt that," he said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"It's no big deal, really," Gar said with a proud smile. "Well, this is awkward," Gar chuckled.

"Yeah...," Raven agreed.

"I should go now... Tell me what you think of the book. It shouldn't take you too long to finish it," Gar said as he backed out of the room.

"I will... bye." Then, he walked out of the room, leaving her alone in silence.

Gar was not only kind, but extremely thoughtful. Raven was really beginning to like this odd boy, no matter how annoying he may seem.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, that chapter seemed a bit short to me. I hope you liked it! I wrote a lot of this at 4 in the morning, so hopefully there aren't too many mistake and I'm too lazy to proofread. Reviews would be greatly appreciated if you have time to write one. Well, catch you later. 

Django X: Thanks. Yeah, I know that isn't her real name, but I felt that if I was using her fake last name I should be using her fake first name too. I've read all of the comics, they're awesome, you should check them out if you can. I'll try to start updating weekly, and since I'm out of school it shouldn't be too hard to do.

Shay Bo Bay: Thank you. I was really nervous about that chapter, well actually about this whole story, but I'm glad you like it.

sexy dancer: Thanks, I was really unsure about that chapter.

TDG3RD: Thanks, you're too kind. I tried to make them as realistic as possible.

Overactive Mind: Thanks. I just wanted to do something a little original. When I first thought of this story I immediately made Robin crazy, I just couldn't resist. I won't disappoint you!

Silver Vampire of the Shadows: Thanks, I'll update a little quicker now that I'm on break.

Lichenstar: Thank you, I just wasn't too sure about it when I wrote it.

Beast Girl 433: I don't know if they'll have powers, I never really decided, although I doubt they will. Thanks, you're the best!

IGAF-kun: Thank you. I tried to make them all as realistic as possible, Raven seemed the easiest for me. I not really sure what will happen yet either.

ravenmasteroftele: That's good, lol. Thanks, I'll do my best to fulfil that title!

DarkBeastBoy: Thanks! I really don't want to rush, I plan to slowly build so that it seems more realistic and what not.

cailinXaiden: Thank you, I'll try not to make you wait too long! lol

Kinz: Thank you. I tried my best to keep it realistic, although I agree I have never actually been to a mental hospital, but I would never actually want to be. I don't think there are even any mental hospitals near me. I researched it a tiny bit and the rest I kind of just guessed. I'm glad it's somewhat accurate. Mm... chocolate! I'll do anything for candy!

BlackoutHart: That's ok, I hope you had fun. While you were away got to take finals, YEAH! I'm so lucky aren't I, not! Thanks for the cookie, it was great, but anything with melted chocolate has to be good! I feel hyper right now! Go candy!

Lilliesofthevalley: I agree, I don't really like the name Rachel anyway. Thanks, I tried to make all of the characters realistic, but Raven was the easiest for me.

addicted2danny: Thanks. Oh no I typed so fast that my fingers lit on fire! Help me, Lassie! My flesh is burning!

Hide-because-it's-me: Thank you, and that cookie was excellent! Oh yeah, so how's the whole rotting flesh thing going? I hope your eyes haven't been pecked out by a crow or anything. I'm not sure how tasty my ears are, but my leg may taste a little better.

Crazy Sugar Girl: Wow... you must be REALLY bored. Life is pretty boring for me too, I guess. Well, after getting this review I had no choice but to update.

Ruby Mistress: I couldn't resist, it just seemed so perfect. I won't disappoint you!

ELLIEdangerous: Thanks, I hope this was quick enough for you. :)

Rachel Astraea Doshiimi: Thank you. No one can ever get rid of me, I'm like a disease. I disappoint you!


	4. Insomnia

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Chapter Four: Insomnia

* * *

She awoke in the middle of the night. Those incessant nightmare, they were getting worse. Every time she closed her eyes she would see it.

Raven continued to stare at her ceiling. Doing the best she could to clear her mind of the dreams and everything else. Taking a deep breath she cast all thoughts into the back of her mind. Lying in silence for a moment, Raven finally reached out and picked up the small book next to her bed.

Opening the book, she continued to read from the spot she had left off at. Her eyes strained in the dim light trying to make out the small text.

* * *

Night quickly faded away as the sun began the peer over the horizon. Gar's room was quickly flooded with light, and he lazily pulled the covers over his head to block out the bright rays.

Groaning the teenager rolled over in his bed. Today was his day off, which was much needed, and he planned to sleep in as long as he could. Although, Gar had been tossing and turning all night long. He rarely had trouble sleeping, so this was unusual for him. Something was nagging at the back of his mind, but he couldn't figure it out.

Finally, the boy dragged himself out of bed at 7:30. With a sigh, Gar made himself some breakfast. Sitting down at the small bar in the kitchen, the teen began to eat his bowl of cereal. His mother, Marie Logan, walked into the kitchen carrying a bag of groceries while he ate.

"Good morning, sunshine. You're up early," she noted with a sweet tone.

"Hey, mom," he replied lazily.

"Is something wrong?" Marie asked her son with concern.

"I don't know," Gar answered truthfully. "I couldn't sleep last night." He rubbed one of his eyes with the back of his hand as a yawn escaped his lips.

"You're not sick are you?" Marie questioned. Setting her hand on Gar's forehead, she checked him for a fever.

Gar groaned as he swatted away his mother's hand. "I'm fine," he replied grumpily.

"All right, all right. I'll leave you alone. Are you going to go out with any of your friends today?" she asked as she put some of the groceries into the refrigerator.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Gar accused with a hint of a smile.

"Maybe," she replied with a sly grin.

"Fine. I can take a hint." Putting away his dishes he picked up his car keys and headed towards the door. When he realized something was missing. "Damn it. I must have left my wallet at work yesterday. I guess I'll have to stop by and pick it up." Getting his i.d. card for the hospital out of his room he left the house after saying a quick goodbye.

* * *

Raven had been up reading for a few hours at least, although she wasn't sure exactly how long. The small book Gar had lent her was now completely finished. After sitting for another hour or so, Raven was bored out of her mind.

Finally, she decided to venture outside of her small room. It had to be early morning now and most of the kids probably wouldn't even be up now. Besides, her stomach ached from hunger. Opening her door slowly; she tried to make as little noise as possible. Then, she peered out of the now open door and stepped outside. She shut the door behind her before walking down the empty hall. The hospital was nearly silent except for the ticking of a clock on the wall and the small squeaking that her shoes made on the freshly polished tile floor.

Once she reached the clock, she glance at the hands and realized that it was early in the morning. The clock said that it was only 5:28. No wonder the hall was empty. Reaching the large room at the end of the hallway, Raven spotted a figure sitting on the couch.

The figure was that of a boy that was probably around her age. Oil black hair covered his head which was spiked up, and dark blue eyes stared straight ahead of him at the wall.

Silently, Raven walked toward the teen on the couch. Finally, he noticed her presence. With a small jump he whipped his head around to look at the strange figure approaching him. When he realized that it was just her, he blushed lightly and smiled.

"I didn't see you there," he said with embarrassment from being frightened so easily. Standing up from the couch he walked up to her and held out his hand for her to shake. Timidly, Raven accepted the hand and he shook it cheerfully.

"Hi, I'm Richard," he greeted warmly.

"My name's Raven," she replied hesitantly.

"You're new here right?" Richard asked. His deep blue eyes made her feel uncomfortable as if he was looking through her.

"Yeah," Raven agreed cautiously.

"Cool. Well, I hope Slade hasn't bothered you yet," Richard said seriously.

"Who?" Raven asked with a skeptical look.

"Slade, he's an evil mercenary that went crazy. Now he's out to destroy the world and kill everyone in this hospital, and I'm the only one who can stop him,"he answered as if it were the most normal thing ever. Raven just stared at him with wide eyes. The teen had seemed so average a minute ago.

"But don't worry, I'm more than qualified for the job. I'll protect you with my life," he said with a smile.

"Uh... thanks?"

"Don't thank me, it's just part of the job," he responded with a sincerely. Raven just hoped that not everyone around the hospital was like this.

The two stood staring at each other for a few awkward minutes. Then, Richard turned and sat back down on the couch. Raven sat down in the chair beside the couch. "So, what are you doing up so early? Usually I'm the only one up."

"I'm an early riser," Raven lied with a shrug. No one knew about the constant nightmares, and she definitely was going to tell some stranger she had just met.

Richard nodded. "Me too. Well, breakfast should be ready in a little while."

What the two didn't see all the while they were talking, was the boy in the office watching them. Although his stare was mainly fixed on Raven.

* * *

Two hours later, Raven had already eaten a light breakfast and was returning to her room. Those silent eyes watched her through the bulletproof glass of the office as she walked away.

Returning to her room, Raven wasn't sure what to do all day. She had finished the book and there wasn't much else to do.

Adam emerged from the office a short time after Raven had entered her room. Strolling down to the violet haired girl's room, he checked the hall before opening the door and slipping inside.

Raven was sitting on her bed leaning against the wall behind her with her eyes closed.

"Hey," Adam said in voice that seemed to know something she didn't.

Flinching in surprise, Raven whipped her eyes up to look at the intruder. How did she not hear him open or shut the door?

His dark eyes pierced her flesh and he wore a disgusting grin on his face. Standing of the bed, Raven asked the obvious question on her mind, "Who are you?"

"The name's Adam," he replied in a deep voice. Slowly, he was inching towards her, cornering her in the room. Finally, when he was only a couple feet away from her and she almost had her back up to the wall, he lunged. Grabbing her small wrists in his large hands, he pinned one on either side of her head and held her against the wall with a sickening smirk.

"Let go of me," Raven ordered as she struggled in his grasp.

"I like you," Adam growled. Pushing her harder against the wall, Adam moved closer so that their bodies were touching. He began to kiss her neck furiously.

* * *

Gar walked into the hospital casually. Unlocking the office door, he entered the room and found his wallet sitting right on the desk. With a sigh of relief, Gar picked up the wallet and slid it into his back pocket. Then, he realized that something was missing. Adam practically never left the office, and it was supposed to be his shift now. Shrugging it off, Gar exited the office and walked toward the door.

Then, he stopped a few feet away from the door. He decided to go say hi to Raven while he was here. She probably wasn't even awake, so he would just check on her and leave.

* * *

Still she fought against him with all her strength, but it wasn't enough. Adam was almost twice her size, and there was no way she could overpower him. Finally, she realized something that might just work. Bringing a swift knee up between his legs, Raven hit him with as much force as she could manage.

Immediately, Adam released her wrist and slid down to the floor. Writhing in pain, he had his hands between his legs.

* * *

Gar knocked lightly on Raven's door before he entered. What he found inside shocked him, there on Raven's floor was Adam squirming around and Raven stood over him glaring at the boy on the floor.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked, raising his voice slightly. Raven didn't take her eyes off Adam.

"Crazy bitch," Adam hissed through clenched teeth. "I came into check on her and she just attacked me for no reason."

Gar looked up at Raven in disbelief. The glare she wore became even harsher. "He pinned me against the wall," she growled, refusing to take her eyes off Adam.

Staring down hard at Adam, Gar kicked him in the ribs as hard as he could. Dragging Adam out of the room with strength he didn't even know he had, Gar was now enraged. Gar kicked him again to make sure he couldn't get up yet. Walking back into her room, the teen approached Raven.

"Please believe me, Gar. I'm telling the truth," Raven said softly.

"I know." She could tell he trusted her by the intense look in his eyes. "You're okay, right? He didn't hurt you did he?"

No one had ever been so protective of her. Raven just shook her head no. She didn't like feeling this weak, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him. He won't be working here for much longer." Gar smiled reassuringly before he left.

With a sigh Raven collapsed onto her bed. The lack of sleep was leaving her exhausted, but she refused to let her body rest.

Raven just hoped Gar was being so nice to her out of kindness and not pity.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was difficult for me to write and I'm not so sure about it. I'm going on vacation for a week, so the next chapter will be a little late, but I'll try to make it the best chapter yet. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.

Kinz: lol, you sound completely sane to me, I know a lot of people that sound crazier than you, myself included. Yeah! Candy! Now, I'm more motivated than ever!

MCBLUE: Aww, thanks. You're too kind! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story:)

Overactive Mind: Thank you. I think I might have went a bit overboard with the blushing, but I'm glad you liked it, lol. Actually, I didn't really think about what to make the book, but I'm sure I'll think of something, hopefully. :)

Django X: Yeah you're right, but she did get rid of the last name when she became Arella, right? But that would still make her last name Roth I guess, so whatever. Raven the Terrible, that doesn't sound too good. lol. Yeah! Thanks, you're too kind! I will fulfil that title to the best of my ability:)

ELLIEdangerous: You are special, and in a good way. lol. Thank you. You're too kind. Yeah, it's a bit of a mistake, but she'll come out soon if not in this chapter. My mental hospital probably isn't too realistic, but I'll try my best to fix any problems. Just tell me if anything needs correction, that would be a great help. :)

IGAF-kun: Thanks. Like I told Beast Girl 433, I'm really not sure if they'll have powers, although I don't think they will. The chapters should be longer, that last one was just an exception because I was stuck. :)

queenOFanime535: Thanks! You're too kind! I'm glad you like it.

Hide-because-it's-me: Too true. lol. Thanks. At least you don't have to worry about bathing now that your dead, and you probably don't need much sleep. Your lucky to have such accepting parents. Of course, I trust you. Hey, that's good! I should eat human more often! Your lucky to have both your eyes and your nose. Oh well, water is overrated anyway. Sure you can eat my legs, I don't use it much anyway, and I would look a lot cooler dragging myself around with a couple of bloody stumps.

Rachel Astraea Doshiimi: Wow, I never meant to kill you. I better hide the body before anyone finds out. looks around nervously and shoves the body into a ditch and quickly fills it with cement You have great reflexes if you're able to hold up that sign after your heart stopped beating. Well, I will honor your dying wish.

Shay Bo Bay: This will pretty much be it for the characters I think, but I might add in some people if I feel the need to. I have one character I'm planning on bringing in, but I'm not gonna give away who that is just yet. I'm glad you liked it. :)

Beast Girl 433: Thanks. I'm glad that you like it so far. I've been trying really hard to keep the characters in character. I won't let you down!

addicted2danny: ... Um, what? A sea monster is going to eat my laptop! I won't let it get to my precious computer! Thank you, Captain! I do what I can to help the crew! Would you like me to swab the decks, Captain?

Kaos Kraze: Thanks. Yeah, my other story had more pain, death, and blood. Unfortunately, I couldn't add those into this story, at least not yet anyway. :)

Lilliesofthevalley: Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it! So, how's life been going for you?

cailinXaiden: Thanks! Of course I'll update! Especially if it keeps people from going crazy. I don't enjoy being attacked by crazy people very much, unless of course I have a gun, but that's another story. :)

ravenmasteroftele: I actually do a lot of my writing at night. I'm more awake at night than during the day usually. lol. I think I like how quiet it is at night and everyone is always asleep, so it's nice. Although, I usually sleep till about 12 in the afternoon. My sleeping schedule is kind of messed up, but it's summer vacation so it doesn't matter. I'm glad you liked it!


	5. Learning to Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story, especially Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Five: Learning to Trust

* * *

Gar had taken Adam straight to his father. Dr. Logan would know what to do with the teen, and he had the authority to fire Adam. It only took Gar thirty seconds to explain what had happened to his father. Shock was apparent on Mark's face as he stood there in disbelief and anger.

"I can't believe this!" Mark fumed. Adam stood there with an open mouth trying to get an explanation out, although no one was listening to him. "You're fired. Get your things and leave immediately or I'll be forced to call the police!"

"But- but... You can't fire me!" Adam sputtered.

"I just did!" Mark yelled without realizing that he had raised his voice.

Clenching his huge fists, Adam had to resist the urge to punch Mark, but he could go without a police record. For a tense moment the two stood rigid, staring each other down. Then, Adam made a swift turn, making sure to glare his meanest at Gar who had been standing beside him the whole time. If the look was meant to intimidate Gar, it definitely worked.

They watched him as he stomped out of the building and screeched off in his expensive sports car. Once Adam was long gone, Mark turned to his son with a questioning look.

"Wasn't today your day off?"

"Yeah, I just came back for my wallet," Gar said as he rubbed the his ear with one hand.

"Well... what are you still doing here?" Mark asked jokingly. "Don't worry, I'll get someone to take over Adam's shift for today, and I'll have a chat with Raven."

"Okay, I'll see you at home," Gar replied hesitantly as he left the hospital.

The rest of the day was spent with Gar's cousin, Matt. They just sat around and played video games, then went out to get some lunch. The day went by slow. Finally, it was time for Gar to go home, so he left his cousin's house after saying a quick goodbye.

When he got home his parents were just sitting down at the table to eat dinner, so he joined them. "How'd it go?" Gar asked as he shoved some meatless lasagna in his mouth.

"You guys will have to cover his shifts until I get someone new." Gar just nodded in response.

"Did you talk to Raven?" A deep sigh escaped Mark's lips, and he brought one of his hands up to rub his eyes. It was obvious that something was wrong.

"She refuses to talk to me. In fact, she refuses to talk to anyone besides you. I don't understand her at all... I believe she might be a bit agoraphobic, as well." Stifling a laugh, Gar nodded with fake seriousness; Raven was just timid, at least that was what Gar thought.

"Don't talk about work during dinner," Marie broke in with her honey sweet voice.

Before he realized it, it was already seven the next afternoon. He had to work the late shift tonight, so he set off for work. The night shift had a reputation for being the dullest shift all day.

When he reached the hospital it was exactly seven thirty, which meant he was right on time. He walked straight into thee office, and plopped down on one of the seats. At eight he would have to give distribute the medication, then at ten he would do a quick bedroom check to make sure everyone was in their rooms.

After Gar had finished the magazine he had brought with him, it was time to give out the medication. While going through the mundane task, Gar began to day dream. Day dreaming was Gar's only escape from the boredom, besides bashing his head against a wall, of course.

What felt like an eternity, but was actually only about two hours, it was finally ten. All he had to do was peak in each door to make sure everyone was accounted for.

Finally, he reached the last room, which just so happened to be Raven's. When he opened the door he saw her sitting on her bed with her legs crossed. To Gar she appeared to be asleep sitting up because her eyes were closed and she looked extremely relaxed. He shrugged it off and closed her door, there was no reason for him to disturb her.

Strolling back to the office, Gar turned on the old computer on the desk. It had to be more than ten years old, and it took almost fifteen minutes just to start up. There was no possible way for him to surf the internet on this old thing, so he settled for a game of solitaire. After a few games, he was already bored out of his mind. Setting his head down on the desk, the teen used one of his arms as a makeshift pillow. No one would know if he took a quick nap. His eyes drifted shut as the world slipped away from him.

Gar awoke with a jolt. Still not fully awake, he panicked as his eyes frantically scanned the room. It took a minute for him to remember where he was, but finally once he was fully awake his eyes settled on the clock high above him on the wall. The clock read 1:03, Gar's eyes widened. Had he really slept over two hours?

If he stayed in the office any longer he was bound to fall asleep again, so he decided to take a quick walk down the hall. When he reached the end of the hall he noticed that the lights were still on in one of the rooms. Approaching the room cautiously, Gar opened the door silently.

There sat Raven on her bed, just like before, except now she sat with her knees up to her chest as she loosely hugged her legs. She obviously hadn't heard him open the door because she continued to stare straight down at the floor in front of her, her chin was rested on her knees. The expression on her face was one of extreme concentration, and Gar saw a hint of sadness in her dark-blue eyes.

"Raven?" The girl clearly jumped when she heard his hushed voice. Her eyes darted up to meet his, once she realized who it was who had called her name she relaxed ever so slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's alright." She cleared her throat.

"I saw your light on and I was just wandering why you were still up."

"Oh. You can come in if you want." Gar accepted the offer, and carefully shut the door behind himself. Standing in the middle of the room awkwardly, Gar scratched his ear. Raven patted a spot on the bed next to her signaling for him to sit down. Gratefully he sat down a couple feet away from her on the bed with a smile on his face. "Gar?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" Gar was confused, he hadn't done anything that deserved praise.

"For sticking up for me earlier. I think you're one of the first people to ever trust me." Gar smiled proudly.

"It was nothing, really. So, what are you still doing up?"Raven fixed her eyes back on the spot on the floor that she had been so fascinated with just a moment ago.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm working the late shift tonight," Gar answered before returning the subject to her. "So, what's your excuse?"

"Couldn't sleep," she answered bluntly. She had dark rings under her eyes, and she looked absolutely exhausted.

"Didn't you take your pills?" Raven turned her head away from him guiltily.

"No," she answered softly.

"I swear, I remember making you take them earlier." Gar thought about earlier that day, making sure that he had actually given her the pills.

"You weren't really paying attention, so I slipped them into my hand without you seeing," she replied honestly. Lying seemed pointless, although she wasn't quite sure why she felt so obligated to tell him the truth.

"Oh... How long's it been since you slept? You look completely exhausted."

"I don't know. Four, maybe five days," she guessed with a shrug.

"Why haven't you been taking the pills?" he asked with genuine concern. "Why are you so determined to avoid sleeping?"

"I'm afraid that Slade might attack me in my sleep," Raven dead panned.

"I see you've met Richard," Gar chuckled. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk about her insomnia, so Gar let it go for now.

"Yes, he's quite... interesting."

"That's the nice way of putting it, but he means well."

"He gave me a five minute speech on how he'll save the world." Gar laughed even harder. As much as she tried to contain it, a small smile managed to creep on to her lips. Finally, his laughter subsided and they sat for a moment in silence. "Oh yeah, I forgot to return this to you earlier." Raven reached down beside the bed and picked up the small book he had lent her. "I loved it, it was a really interesting book." The small writing on the spine of the book spelled out _We the Living._

"Truthfully, I wasn't really paying attention when I read it, so I wasn't really sure of what was going on, but I'm glad you liked it." Gently, he took the book from her and slipped it into his pocket. They talked for a long time about anything that was on their mind. Although they didn't have much in common, they had no problem finding something to talk about. Gar made a few of his infamous jokes, and Raven just rolled her eyes.

Finally, their talking began to wind down, and was replaced with a comfortable silence. After a couple of minutes Gar broke the silence. "Raven?"

"Yes?"

"What'd you do to get sent here?" The small smile that was on her face a moment ago immediately disappeared, and she looked back down at the floor. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I was just wondering," Gar corrected quickly, when he realized that what he said might have been a little too personal.

"It's fine," Raven replied somberly. She swallowed before continuing, "I live with my mother and father, who owns a big financial company or something. My father is under a lot of stress all the time, and he gets angry easily... I was never the perfect child. I always got good grades, but I got into a lot of trouble... He threatened me a lot, and at first it scared me, but then I realized he wouldn't actually going to do anything." She shifted uncomfortably, past memories began to flood her mind.

"But I was wrong... He hit me a couple times, but it wasn't very often..." It was getting harder for her to tell. "It started to get worse, so I tried to stay out of trouble... but it wasn't so much punishment anymore as it was his way of venting from a stressful day... My mom tried to pretend that she didn't know what was going on. She thought that closing her eyes would make it all go away. I avoided my house as much as possible, but that didn't work. He thought that I was getting into drugs or something, and that made him even angrier... Then, he started threatening to kill me, and I believed he would do it, I still do... One morning I woke up, and there he was standing next to my bed. He started yelling about something, and he dragged me out of my room. All I remember was that he kept saying he was going to kill me. He pulled me into the kitchen and hit me in the face. I couldn't take it anymore, I just flipped. I ran over to the counter and grabbed a knife, and I just ran at him. If it weren't for my mom I might have killed him, but she came in and stopped me... My dad said I had gone insane, and then he sent me here."

Silence filled the room once again. Gar scooted a little closer to her. Reaching out, he set a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. The sudden contact made Raven flinch. Slowly, she raised her gaze up to meet his. His eyes were filled with understanding and sadness.

"I'm afraid, Gar. I hate this feeling of helplessness," Raven said softly.

"It's okay to feel like that. Everyone feels helpless sometimes, Raven, but you just have to overcome it... I'm here for you. We're friends, and friends help each other out. If you ever need me, Raven, I'm here to fight by your side." Gar gave her a reassuring smile.

"I need to get out of her. I need to get away. Away from my father, away from my past, away from all of it. I need to run away and never look back," Raven said. Her eyes watered and she tried desperately to keep her tears from falling, but a few got past her barricade. Gar pulled her into a hug, and he felt her tense up for a moment.

"I know. And I'll run away with you if you need me to. I promise, Raven." And she knew that he was telling the truth.

The two had met only a couple of weeks ago, but they already trusted each other with their lives. They were almost complete opposites, but they seemed perfect for each other. Nothing could go wrong, could it?

* * *

A/N: I absolutely hate this chapter! They seemed really OOC in parts, too. Oh well. Sorry that it took me so long to post this, first I was on vacation, and then when I got back I tried so hard to write this. I ended up sitting in front of my computer three days with almost nothing written, but finally after so much struggling I wrote this at midnight on Friday. And I'm sure that a lot of the facts in this chapter are incorrect. I haven't read _We the Living,_ but it's my sister's favorite book, so I decided to make that the book he lent her, although I'm not even sure what it's about. Well, tell me what you think if you can, it would be greatly appreciated.

ravenmasteroftele: It's exactly the same for me! Aren't parents annoying sometimes. They see kids as little slaves. lol. Thanks! You're the best!

Beast Girl 433: Thanks! I tried to make him a real jerk. No offense taken. lol. If I can make anyone's life just a little but better than I know I'm doing a good job. I can't wait for the movie to come out! It's gonna be awesome!

Tails-Coyote-Carnivore: Yeah, Adam was either Malchior or Adonis, although I never really could decide. Cookie! I hope this didn't take too long, cause I really want that cookie!

addicted2danny: Thank you, Captain! I will live up to my title as first mate! Give me a name, and I'll make you crazy, Captain. I can even make a whole biography on you, I'll name it: A Pirate's Life. Okay, well that title needs work, a lot of work, but a better one will come to me soon.

IGAF-kun: Sorry, I tried to put more description in this chapter. I hope you liked this chapter. :)

Kinz: True, but who does? Nah, I'm just lucky, anyway I'm sure your writing is much better than you may think. Of course I will update! I live on candy, it's my main food group.

Kaos Kraze: The story should be getting more interesting now. Yeah, Adam was meant to be a total jerk. I just went camping in the mountains up in northern California. I brought you a little souvenir, it's a mug shaped like a black bear, it was the best I could find. Hope your summer gets better, mine has been pretty boring so far too.

Esplodin' Ookami: Thanks! Who said anything about being released? I don't have a problem with that! Please, I'm not looking for a fight here, I'm just trying to mind my own business. I'm sorry, don't hurt me!

Django X: Thanks! I've just been lucky so far. You're too kind!

Hide-because-it's-me: Adam is either Adonis or Malchior whichever you think, although I'm leaning more toward Adonis because he was Gar's rival. I wasn't sure what book to make it! I wanted something that was meaningful, but it was extremely difficult to find one. Not only wound that hurt, but my chair would get all bloody. Fine, I'll write if I must! What a wonderful souffle. The pancreas was nice and juicy. If humans aren't supposedly edible why do they taste so good?

Rainbow-Jess: Thanks! I won't disappoint you. :)

Overactive Mind: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Richard probably won't change much. I had planned for them to meet, but you helped me make it a little sooner. So, I guess you did influence me. :)

Crazy Sugar Girl: Thanks! Yeah, Adam was meant to be like Adonis. Good guess!

beautifulpurpleflame: Thank you. The story should be interesting to say the least, I have some big ideas for it. My vacation was pretty good, thanks.

Carly Luvz U: Thanks! I'm really glad you like it so far.

BlackoutHart: Oh, sounds fun! Don't eat yourself into a chocolate coma. I'm not even gonna ask what the sausages, ketchup, and mustard are for. I love marshmallows! I accidentally drooled on my laptop a little and it caused it to short out, damn braces! I hope you have fun at your sugar party, fun fair thing. I'm jealous. :)

queenOFanime535: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. I'll make you wait as little as possible. :)

teentitansraven2: Thanks! I'm so glad you like it! I won't let you down. :)

Lilliesofthevalley: Yeah, that's the worst part of vacation, all of the stuff you have to make up for when you get back, but it's also nice to have something to look forward to when you get back. I'm glad you liked that one.

Shay Bo Bay: Hahaha. I don't know, I haven't really thought about him. Maybe, if I can figure out how to add him in, he will make an appearance. But I can't promise anything. ;)


	6. You Can Lean on Me

A/N: I've been getting bad writer's block for this story. Sorry if I start updating a little slower, but I just want to make as good as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Six:You Can Lean on Me

* * *

After that night, Gar and Raven seemed to share a small understanding. The hours spent in the hospital were slow and boring, but Raven quickly fell into the routine. Hours lazily turned into days, which added up into weeks. Suddenly, two weeks had passed. 

Raven had gotten to know Richard better, he was a nice guy besides his... obsession. Truthfully, Raven and Richard shared somewhat similar personalities, they were both rather serious, intelligent, and wise beyond their years. They became quick friends.

With Raven around to talk to, Gar's job was bearable. It was regular for Gar to sit in Raven's room and talk about anything that came to mind during his shifts. Both of them really relaxed in the other's presence, which was unusual for Raven. Raven's trust was hard to earn, but for some reason she had given it to this strange boy almost immediately after she had met him.

He would always enter her room with some lame joke from his infinite supply, and then she would make fun of him with some sarcastic quip that went right over his head. They had come accustomed to their little routine. Although neither of them would admit it out loud, they looked forward to it everyday.

Today was no different. "Knock, knock." The door swung open and Gar stood in the entry. Only silence met his announcement as Raven stared back at him dryly. "Knock, knock," he repeated emphasizing the words. Raven rolled her eyes, and hesitated before answering.

"Who's there?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Woo."

"Woo who?" Raven said monotonously. Gar burst into laughter, and Raven just rolled her eyes again.

"Don't get too excited, Rae, it's just a knock, knock joke," he said between giggles.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any stupider. Apparently, I was wrong to assume."

"Of course you were wro- Hey!" Gar folded his arms defensively once he realized what she had said. "I'll have you know, I got straight C's on my last report card."

"Your parents must be so proud," Raven replied sarcastically.

It was time for Gar to move on, before she insulted his intelligence any further. "So, anything interesting happen lately?"

"Well, Danny tore himself away from chewing his finger nails in the corner of the room to slap Bette before he ran into his room." In the two weeks that had passed, Raven had met every patient in the building.

"Why'd he slap her?" Raven shrugged in response.

"How should I know?"

"Hmm..." Gar sat down beside Raven on the bed and lied on his back with his hands behind his head and his legs hanging off the edge. "It's like that old saying."

"What saying is that?" Raven asked with a raised brow, although she had little interest in her voice.

"Don't trust anyone who's name starts with a D."

"That's the stupidest saying I've ever heard, and I'm pretty sure you're the first person to ever say that." Losing interest in the conversation, Raven stared at the wall across from her. "Why do I even talk to you?"

"Because I'm hilarious and adorable." Looking up at Raven with big green eyes, Gar batted his eyelashes. Raven did her best not to smile, and she quickly looked away from the green teen beside her.

"You're such a narcissist ." The smallest of blushes covered her cheeks.

"Oh, come on, Rae. Admit it, I'm totally irresistible."

"Believe me, you're easy to resist." She tried to hide the blush that was burning brighter on her pale cheeks, but Gar was able to tell from her voice.

"Oh my gosh, am I making you blush?" Gar teased with a chuckle.

"No," Raven answered bluntly. Reaching out, his hand on top of her hand that was placed on the bed, but Raven retracted it quickly.

"Someone's edgy," Gar laughed.

Rolling her eyes, Raven eyed the boy lying beside her before responding. "You are extremely annoying."

Gar just laughed about her comment. Eventually, his laughter died down and they were left in a comfortable silence.

This was how most days were for them. Although, other days weren't as cheerful.

Three days later, Gar found out that his grandfather had died. Although he had been diagnosed with lung cancer over two years ago, it seemed so sudden to Gar. Garfield and his grandpa, Jack, had been very close.

When he woke up one morning he found his parents sitting on the couch. Mark had his arm around his wife and was attempting to comfort Marie. Neither of them noticed Gar when he walked in. It was obvious that something was wrong, especially since his mom had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Swallowing hard, Gar couldn't help but ask the simple question on his mind. "What's wrong?" His voice was quieter than he had intended and it trembled slightly with nervous anticipation.

A little startled, Mark looked over at him, but Marie continued to cry into her hands. "Garfield..." Mark never called his son by his full name, which was a very bad sign. "Jack passed away last night at Steel City General Hospital," his father told Gar somberly.

Gar stood there in the doorway, seemingly indifferent to the sudden news. Silently, he turned around and began to walk away. "Gar, wait!"

Halting in mid stride, the green boy glanced at his father from over his shoulder. "You can talk to me, son. It's okay to be sad. Come in here and-" Gar interrupted before Mark could finish.

"I have to go to work." His voice portrayed no emotions, although on the inside Gar felt a barrage of emotions trying to escape his mind all at once.

"Don't worry about work. You can take the day off."

Gar stared hard and long at Mark, then brought his eyes down to the floor. Finally, he turned back around and grabbed his car keys before walking out of the door.

Sighing, Mark turned back to comforting his wife. It was clear that Gar needed alone time, and he was old enough to ask for help if he wanted it.

Driving without concern for the speed limit, Gar turned up the radio and drove to work. Finally, he reached his destination and walked swiftly inside. He didn't stop walking for anything, even when Victor tried to speak to him.

Not even bothering to knock, Gar walked into Raven's room and shut the door behind him. Truthfully, he had no idea why he had been so determined to come here. Raven looked up at him a bit confused. Right when the door closed was when he finally just broke down.

Leaning his back against the hard metal, Gar let streams of tears run down his cheeks as he slowly slid down the door so that he know sat on the floor. This had caught Raven completely off guard.

For a moment she watched him cry, unsure of what was wring and what to do. Comforting people in moments of distress was never one of her talents, but she could be here for him and listen if he was willing to talk. It was the least she could do considering that he had done the same for her not so long ago.

Standing up, Raven approached the hysterical boy. Noiselessly, she sat down beside Gar, although a few inches separated them. Neither of them said anything for a long time, but it was just what Gar had been looking for. He didn't want to be alone right now, but he was in no mood to "talk."

Scooting closer to the dark girl, Gar leaned against her and set his head on her shoulder. Raven didn't move as Gar's sobs slowly died down and his breathing returned to normal.

"My grandpa died." Gar finally spoke, after a pause that had seemed like an eternity. Raven wasn't really sure what it felt like to lose someone you care about because she never really had anyone like that besides her mother. Although Raven didn't reply, Gar knew she was listening, so he continued.

"I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but that doesn't make it any easy. Five months ago they even gave him two months to live... I always looked up to him. Jack was everything I ever wanted to be. Everything that I knew I could never be..." Tears began to build up in his eyes. "He was smart, strong, funny, and the nicest guy ever."

A small smile graced Raven's lips. "And he was a good teacher." Gar looked up at her in confusion. "He taught you to be a good person. When you say that he was everything you can never be, you're wrong. You don't realize that you already are all of those things." A proud smile was now plastered to his face, and his eyes glistened with unfelled tears. Maybe Raven was better than she thought at comforting people, but she didn't plan on doing this again soon.

"Thanks, Rae." Nuzzling his head back in her shoulder, Raven just let him. He began to cry again, yet these tears weren't as bitter as they were before. The cloth on Raven's shoulder was getting soaked, but she didn't mind. She was just happy that she could provide some solace to the sad boy. Stiffly, she put an arm across his shoulders.

They remained like this for a long time. After a while he stopped crying, and she wasn't sure if it was because he had calmed down or that he had no tears left to shed.

Two days later, his grandfather's funeral was starting in an hour. Slipping on a pair of black dress slacks, Gar fumbled with his tie. Finally, he got it tied around his neck and then tightened it. Once he buttoned his suit jacket, he looked perfect.

It was a short ceremony that only family had been invited to. The preacher said a few words, and then his uncle gave a speech. Everyone left quickly and regrouped at Gar's house.

The crowd stood around, drinking and talking about nothing. It was a boring and rather depressing scene. He couldn't handle it anymore. Looking around the dull crowd dressed in all black, Gar sought out Matt.

"Hey, man," Matt greeted when he saw Gar approaching him.

"Let's get out of here."

"Sure, dude. This place is totally dead anyway," Matt whispered, not wanting to be heard by any of the guests.

They snuck out to Gar's car and sped away, not really sure of where they were going.

* * *

A/N: I have no clue who Beast Boy's grandparents are, so I just made them up because I'm pretty sure they have never been mentioned. A little short, but hopefully the quality made up for the quantity. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. 

BlackoutHart: I can only imagine that many kids hyped up on candy, sure I've seen that before, but only in small doses. I love chocolate muffins, and sprinkles. Thanks! So, how's life?

Maci May: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

Shay Bo Bay: lol. Sure, I'll do it for you because you're such a loyal reviewer. But he may not come in until the last chapter. I'll work on that so it can be perfect!

Lilliesofthevalley: Thanks! I tried to make it fluffy, but not incredibly so. I'm going for a more subtle approach on this story, I don't want to rush it and ruin the whole thing. I'm glad you liked it!

Rainbow-Jess: Thank you. I hate that too, there are only special occasions when that can be pulled off. I'm glad that I haven't disappointed you yet, who knows maybe I'll be able to keep it up for another chapter or two. :D

Hide-because-it's-me: crying slowly dies down You really liked it? sniffles Thanks, you're too nice. The only thing you really need to know about Malchior or Adonis is that they were mean to Raven, but that's putting it in the simplest way possible. I could lend you some blood for your letter, and I think it would be a nice touch if you put a severed finger in the envelope. I love the letter, and the caring neighborhood-zombie part is a nice touch. Although, I'm not too sure if that will make them want to air the episodes as it will make them want to change their names and relocate out of the country. I wouldn't consider it murder if you eat the remains, I consider that hunting, wouldn't you? Excellent calf, did you get this from a sprinter? What! No threat! Without a threat from you I feel less motivated to write. Maybe now that I'm not being forced to write I can go outside and do something, oh wait the sun makes my flesh rot. Oh well, I guess it's back to writing then.

AureliusXsoul: Yeah, that's true, Raven would never trust anyone that fast. I'm glad you like it. Robin makes an excellent crazy person.

ravenloganx3: Thanks! Yeah, haha, he was. I'm glad you like it.

Beast Girl 433: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it!

.Just A Kiss On The Lips.: Thanks! You're too kind. I guess I'll have to earn that title on your favorites list, I won't disappoint you!

Kaos Kraze: Yeah, it was fun, but ironically I ended up waking up earlier than I would have if I was at home. Summer is usually boring, but it's a lot better than school. Oh yeah, I liked that movie.

Overactive Mind: Thanks. Sorry about the OOCness, but I just couldn't fix it as much as I tried. Well, it wouldn't be a story without conflict, right:)

ravenmasteroftele: I know what you mean. Why can't they just feed us and give us allowance and then just leave us alone? lol. Thanks!

Crazy Sugar Girl: Thanks! Hm, maybe... but if I told you anything like that I would ruin the story, wouldn't I:)

addicted2danny: Thank you, Captain! Aye-aye! Would you like the lobster or the steak dinner, or perhaps you would like some seaweed.

teentitansraven2: Thanks! I hope this was quick enough, I wouldn't want you to lose your mind, then you wouldn't be able to read. :)

Django X: Thank you for being honest, and I agree with you completely. I write it down on paper sometimes, especially when I'm at school, but I get really distracted. I haven't been very interested in this story for some reason, so I've been having a lot of trouble. Hopefully it'll get better, I have some ideas later that should make things interesting. Sorry, I'll do my best to improve this story.


	7. Denial

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but thanks for asking.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Denial

* * *

Four days after the funeral, things were starting to return to normal. Although, Gar had been quieter than usual lately, but everyone gave him his space.

Raven knew that Gar didn't need space, what he really needed was normality. Well, nothing about their friendship could be considered normal, but that wasn't the point. Generally, their routine stayed the same.

"Raven, are you sure you're okay?" Concern flowed from his voice. "You look terrible."

"I'm fine," Raven replied drowsily. She ran her hand down her face slowly.

"Seriously, when was the last time you slept? You look beyond the point of exhaustion." Gar was right, Raven's eyes were sunken in and dark circles resided under her eyes. Also, her skin was a porcelain white almost what he would imagine a ghost to look like, instead of her natural greyish skin tone.

"I'm fine," she repeated with more force this time. "Can we please not talk about this right now?" Irritability, wasn't that a sign of sleep depravation?

"Fine, fine." Gar held his hands up in front of him defensively. "I'm just worried about you, that's all. Insomnia is a serious disease, you know."

"I'm not an insomniac, okay!" Grumbling something to herself, Gar couldn't quiet hear her.

"Whatever... Oh, hey have you heard about that new movie coming out soon. The one with that actor, Jo– " A soft thump interrupted Gar. Looking beside him, he found Raven collapsed on the bed. With a sigh, Gar stood up and moved Raven so that she was lying on the bed properly. This actually wasn't the first time she passed out from fatigue.

"You know, I'm really worried about you." Gar knew Raven wasn't listening, so he was talking to himself more than her. "Why won't you tell me why you refuse to sleep like this? I just want to help you." Pulling the thin sheet over her, Gar watched her side slowly move up and down as she slept. Raven always looked so peaceful when she slept, her face always looked so serene. Turning around, Gar left her to sleep, he knew how much she needed it.

At least Kori was working today, so Gar had someone to talk to. When he was walking down the hall towards the office, he saw Kori and Richard standing at the end. Trying not to laugh at the two, Gar watched Richard give the redheaded girl a flower. Richard looked like a little boy with his first crush.

Handing Kori a perfect little daisy, Richard gave a small smile. "Here, Kori. I picked this for you. I saw how beautiful it was, and I immediately thought of you."

Blushing lightly, Kori took it from him and cleared her throat. "Th-thank you." She looked uncomfortable, yet flattered.

Covering his mouth with a hand, Gar tried to stifle his giggles as he walked by the two. Gar slipped inside the office and leaned back in one of the chairs, not really thinking about anything.

After a few minutes, Kori joined him in the small room. A small smile graced Kori's lips as she stared at the flower lightly clutched in her fist.

"Nice flower."

"Yes," Kori replied absentmindedly as she took a seat beside Gar.

"So, what do you think about Richard?" Gar wore a sly smile.

"Huh?" Her tan cheeks were suddenly covered with a deep blush.

"I asked what you think about Richard?" She had heard him the first time, and Gar knew it.

"He is...sweet and thoughtful..."

"And..." Her blush deepened, if that was even possible.

"And he is... cute in a boyish way."

"Do you like him?" Gar's sly smile turned more mischievous.

Truthfully, she wasn't sure what she thought of him. "I suppose I do, he is very kind to me. Although, I'm not always sure how to act around him... What do think of Raven?" Now it was Gar's turn to blush.

"Um... she's cool, I guess."

"Do you like her?" He should have seen this coming, once again he forgot how cunning Kori could be.

"It's nothing like that, we're just friends." Rubbing the back of his neck, Gar tried to hide his blush.

"Oh? You sure seem to spend a lot of time in her room, or am I mistaken?" That innocent smile was sickeningly sweet.

"We just talk, okay?" His answers were too quick to be convincing.

"Then why do you seem so insecure?"

"Me and Raven would never happen. We have nothing in common. We're like light and dark."

"You seem to get along very well. You know, light would not exist without darkness." Kori felt that she had accomplished her mission. With a smug smile, Kori looked down at the flower she had been twirling between her fingers mindlessly.

After a few minutes of silent thought, Gar spoke up. "Kori? Is it wrong to like someone like them?" Gar nodded his head towards the kids walking around outside the office.

Kori thought for a moment. "I do not think right and wrong matter as long as you are truly happy. Anyway, who is to decide what is considered wrong and right?"

"Yeah..." Gar considered this idea. "You're very wise Kori. Thanks." Grinning at the odd girl, she smiled back proudly.

Later, Gar was walking lazily down the hall. Pausing outside of Raven's room, he peered in the small window. She was still asleep, but her eyebrows were furrowed with what looked like concern. Rolling onto her side, silky violet strands of hair fell over her pale face.

Gar smiled at the sight. Then, he remembered what Kori had said earlier. 'Raven... and me? A couple?' he thought to himself. 'Yeah right. Kori must be crazy. We would never work... Would we?' Gar chuckled. 'What am I thinking? We'll never be anything more than good friends." After that reassuring thought, Gar continued on walking. He cast all thoughts of he out of his mind for now.

* * *

That nightmare plagued her sleep again. An eternity of pain, horror, and suffering. Every time she had that dream it only seemed to get worse. She wasn't really even sure why she had it every night or what it meant.

Fearing an illusion like this was stupid and irrational, she knew that, but it always seemed so real. It was almost as if she living the dream. Maybe, she really was crazy like they all told her. No normal person was so frightened of a dream that they avoided sleep altogether. Yet, normal people probably didn't have dreams like this.

Why had Raven been cursed like this? Damned to live a life of suffering? She could never be "normal," not with her past.

Once her father had told her that her being born was a mistake. She hadn't believed him, it wouldn't have been the first time he had lied to her just to hurt her. Looking for further reassurance, she asked her mother if what he had said was true. Angela stared at her daughter somberly for a moment before changing the subject. Raven knew the answer to her question, even if it hadn't actually been said, it was obvious. She had accepted the fact oddly well on the outside, although really it tore her up inside.

It had been a long time since her father had said that, but she thought about it a lot, that wasn't something you could just forget. She knew that it didn't really change anything now, but it was weird thinking that she wasn't even supposed to be alive.

There was no particular reason for why she was remembering this now. Maybe, it was that reoccurring nightmare that had uprooted these old memories.

Rubbing her eyes as she sat up, Raven realized that she must have passed out again. With a sigh she tried to push those bad memories. Then, she realized that she was covered by her sheets. Gar must have moved her there, a small smile graced her lips at the thought of the boy. Raven kinda wished he was here to lighten her mood. He had a real way of brightening a bad situation. Although she would never admit, she really enjoyed his company.

Garfield was very likely the best friend she had ever had. Actually, Gar was probably the first friend she had ever had. Mr. Roth was wealthy enough to afford a full-time tutor for Raven, so she had never stepped foot in a public school. Although, she attended a boarding school for a short time when she was much younger, but she hadn't stayed there for long. After she got in a fight with an especially wretched little girl and broke the girl's nose, Raven had been expelled for "failing to adapt to such a social environment."

Contrary to what most might think, Raven's father had praised her for such behavior. Sure, the school had been expensive, but it was worth the price for her father. He couldn't be much prouder of his child than at that moment, and later he told Raven that she had "true Roth blood in her." She had just stared at her father silently with a blank expression.

Those words revolted her now.

Raven sighed loudly, and began to think about Gar again. As if to answer her thoughts, her door swung open. Peeking his head around the edge of the door, Gar smiled goofily. "Yo."

"Hey."

"I was worried that you might never wake up," he chuckled. "When did you get up?"

"Like an hour ago," Raven guessed with a shrug. She covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned. "How long was I asleep?"

"Almost a full day. I thought you might have died or something." He shut the door lightly and walked into the room. "I guess you really needed to sleep."

He was acting odd today, although he hid it well, he seemed to be nervous. Every time they made eye contact, a small blush would creep across his cheeks and his eyes would dart away from hers. Shrugging it off, Raven decided to forget about it, it was probably nothing.

Taking a seat beside Raven like he always did, Gar tried to act normal. He was much more obvious than he thought. When he sat down he looked tense and uncomfortable. Then, whenever he thought Raven wasn't looking he would sneak glances at her. She saw all of it.

"Is everything all right?" Raven eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you mean? Everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be?" His reply was much to quick to be natural.

"I don't know. You just seem to be acting... odd. Well more so than usual."

"No not at all. You must be seeing things." Subtlety was something Gar lacked, in the worst possible way.

"Whatever."

"You won't believe what Kori said to me yesterday."

"Huh?" Raven was far from enthusiastic.

Gar chuckled awkwardly. "She said that we would make a good couple."

There was no way Raven had seen that coming. Her eyes widened as her cheeks became crimson. Quickly looking away from the laughing boy beside her, Raven tried to hide her embarrassment. "Oh."

"Funny, isn't it?" His laugh had become even more awkward. The same crimson covered his cheeks. Why did he have to bring that up? He felt like such an idiot.

"Yeah." Raven's voice was meek. Sure, she had imagined Gar being more than just a friend, but she never took it seriously. She admitted that he was cute, and kind of handsome sometimes. Someone like Gar would never be attracted to a person like herself, though. The fact that she was currently in a mental institution didn't help her much either.

"So... have any interesting dreams?" Raven shoved him playfully. "Hey, what was that for?" He rubbed his arm in faux pain, and laughed.

"You really are stupid."

* * *

A/N: Well, there's another one. Hope you enjoyed that. Tell me what you think if you want. I'm going on vacation again, so my next update will be slower than usual, but I'll try to make it more exciting to make up for the time. Later!

Rachel Astraea Doshiimi: Thanks! That's what I was going for. If I made you cry, then I have accomplished my goal!

Kinz: Thanks. I think I have a few things planned out, so it shouldn't take me very long to update. Yeah, I tried to make her sweet, but still in character.

addicted2danny: Yup, that was you. I wanted to make you have a bigger part, but I just couldn't work it in. Sorry. Maybe I'll put you in it again, Captain.

Luna Forest: Yeah, I just forgot to check my emails earlier. What about Kawaii?

.Just A Kiss On The Lips.: Thanks. I still have a few ideas left for this story.

Django X: Thanks. Yeah, I've been trying to come up with another idea for a story, but I haven't came up with anything. If I do get some ideas, I'll probably start writing that one down. I know what you mean though. And maybe I'll write a few quick oneshots. I think I finally have enough ideas to bring me to the end, but I just have get my ideas together and organized. I'll take your advice, you're a wise writer. :)

chittychittybangbang16: Thanks. I'm glad you like it so far.

Maci May: Thanks, you're too kind! I tried to make that as cute, but realistic, as possible. :)

falyn anjel: Thanks. Basically that's the whole story. I tried really hard to make all of them realistic. Yeah, Adam is meant to be Adonis. I have some plans for a small Kori and Richard scene, which may even be in this chapter. Richard is meant to be cute, he's kinda like a little boy with a crush. I'm glad you like it so far.

FantasyDreamLand13: I don't know how you feel both, but whatever. Haha, I'm glad you liked it. :)

Rainbow-Jess: Thank you. I'm trying really hard not to rush it, although it is extremely tempting. I'm so glad that you like it so far:D

Overactive Mind: Thanks! I tried really hard to show that. The last thing I want to do is rush any part of this story, especially Gar and Raven's relationship. Mark is Gar's biological father. The climax should be coming up soon. Hopefully it will be as exciting as I plan for it to be. :)

Crazy Sugar Girl: Thanks! I'll write as fast as I can! lol :D

AureliusXsoul: Thanks! I'm so glad that you liked it! Yeah, I like him better green. I can't really imagine him any other color, he just wouldn't be the same.

Kaos Kraze: Irony sucks, but it does make a good story. lol As far as I know all of my friends died. The bad part about vacation is when someone else goes and leaves you behind. But my friends probably deserve a long break after spending over nine months around me. lol :D

DarkBeastBoy: Thank you. I'll do my best:)

cailinXaiden: That's all right. Thanks! You're too kind. :)

Shay Bo Bay: lol I love you too. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks! You're too kind. :D

Hide-because-it's-me: Thanks, I'm glad you didn't think it was over the top. I'm trying so hard not to rush it, although it would be so much easier if I did. There's no such thing as "to cruel." In fact I don't think that's cruel enough. Personally, I think you should eat one of their children, probably the first born. I hate cyclist, with their spandex shorts, weird sunglasses, and how they think their better than everyone else. All that human flesh I've been eating has made me kinda weird, I don't know if I'm turning into a zombie or what, but I seem to be growing fangs and odd scales. Thanks, I needed that. I feel more motivated than ever! That's alright, have fun on your vacation. Oh, this thigh is good! And these ears are extra crispy, just how I like 'em.

roxy cheerleader: Thanks. You're dreams are kinda violent, lol. I love it! In fact I had planned on doing something pretty close to that. I hope you don't mind if I change it around a little. I'll probably change the gun fight scene around a little and make the guys stealthier. Hopefully you'll like my rendition. I'm honored that you dreamt about my story. :D

Lilliesofthevalley: Matt is Beast Boy's cousin who appeared in the Beast Boy miniseries comics, but he's not really anyone special. :)

BlackoutHart: How cute and adorable! Look at them enslaving the human race, their just so precious. Yeah, bunny Raven! That was one awesome bunny cookie!

ravenmasteroftele: No allowance! That's preposterous! You should strike! Thanks, but I learned a lot from great stories like all of yours. A good student must come from an even greater teacher:D

The Mad shoe1: I guess it's not that original, but at least it hasn't been done a million times. Thanks!


	8. More Humiliation

A/N: Sorry this took me so long to post. I got back from two weeks of vacation, and guess what I have: a few pictures, a bad case of motion sickness, 4 one-shots, and no ideas for an eighth chapter of this story. It's frustrating!

Disclaimer: Uhhhhh, I don't freaking own Teen Titans so why do I have to keep typing this!

Chapter Eight: More Humiliation

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The summer was slipping away like sand in an hour glass. School was only a couple of weeks away, unfortunately for Gar. He probably wouldn't have much time to work at the hospital- Gar never thought that would be a bad thing.

With a sigh, Gar sat up in bed. The calendar next on his wall haunted him, showing just how little time was left before the much dreaded first day of school. Only 15 days. Half a month. One day over two weeks. No matter how it was phrased, that awful day was much too close for Gar's liking. Finally, he got out of bed and got ready for another long day at work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time didn't really seem to matter here. Sure, there were clocks on the walls and the news always told the date, but it had no meaning to her. It had never really mattered to Raven because she never really had anything to look forward to, except the day when she was old enough to run away from home.

She wasn't sure how long she would be in this hospital for. It could be until someone came to get or until her eighteenth birthday, which was much more likely. Eight more months here might be more bearable than at her home.

Tapping her foot mindlessly on her mattress, Raven stared at the wall a few feet away from the end of her bed. It wasn't particularly interesting, the regulation eggshell white paint was boring just like it was meant to be. There were no marks anywhere to be seen, it was just plain white. Yet, Raven was intently staring at the wall as if it would suddenly begin to move. Although, it remained stationary.

A sudden noise to her left made her jump and pulled her out of her former thoughts. "Hello, beautiful. Miss me?"

Raven rolled her eyes and glared at him, but his grin was unfaltering. "Truthfully? I hadn't even noticed you had left."

"Sure, what ever you say." That grin of his was sickening.

"You're so arrogant," she smiled faintly. The empty spot at the end of the bed was quickly taken by Gar.

"So... anything new?"

"I found a tiny chip on that wall right there," Raven explained while pointing at the spot.

"Is it really that boring in here?" he asked sympathetically.

"You have no idea."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Each caught up in their own thoughts. Raven leaned her head back on the wall behind her and closed her eyes. While, Gar sat at the end of the bed leaning against the wall adjacent from the one Raven was leaning on.

Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, Gar noticed her eyes were closed. After turning his head toward her, he inspected her face further. Then, his eyes began to wander to other parts of her body. Suddenly, her eyelids flipped open again. Gar tried to look away as fast as he could, but it was painfully obvious, and the bright blush on his face didn't help. Raven smiled knowingly to herself, but didn't say anything.

Trying to hide his embarrassment, Gar cleared his throat. "So, um..." His brain was scrambling to find something to talk about, but he kept coming up blank.

"Yes?" It was hilarious how red Gar's face was turning, she couldn't help but smile.

"Uh... I think you're really pretty," he blurted out without thinking. Immediately after he said this, he inwardly groaned. 'Smooth, Logan,' Gar thought sarcastically. Why was he always such an impulsive idiot? All he had managed to do was make his situation more awkward.

The smile she had more a moment ago quickly disappeared as her cheeks became just as red as his. Swallowing hard, Raven was completely caught of guard. She stared down at her hands in her lap. After clearing her throat, she replied in a meek voice, "Th-thanks."

At least now he wasn't the only one embarrassed now. He grinned a little at how uncomfortable she seemed, although he felt the same way. Without warning, Gar began to laugh. Looking up with a confused expression, Raven had no idea what was so funny.

Raven rolled her eyes, but then smiled and kicked his leg playfully. "Moron." Quickly, his laughter died down. Looking over at her with his goofy smile, their eyes met. Their eyes stayed looked as his smile turned into a small grin. Something seemed to pull them closer to each other as they leaned in.

When their faces were only about four inches apart, Gar broke eye contact and turned his head away. For a moment, Raven looked disappointed, but it was quickly replaced by a blank and emotionless expression.

Disappointment was evident on Gar's face too, but it was directed at himself. She was right, he was a moron. Why had he turned away? What was he afraid of? Was he afraid of being rejected? Or was he worried that she would betray him, just like the last girl he had gotten close to?

Standing with a sigh, Gar hung his head a little. "I need to go give out the medication." It was a lame excuse, medication wasn't supposed to be given for another two hour, but it was the best he could think of. He walked out of the room, and Raven said nothing to stop him. They both needed some time to think.

Once her door was shut, Gar leaned against the wall beside it and put his face in his hands. "Uh, what's wrong with me?"

Vic just happened to be in the hall when Gar walked out. "Hey, dude. What's the matter? You look horrible."

"Eh, it's nothing," he lied.

"Alright, whatever you say." Victor knew better than that, but it was obvious Gar didn't want to talk about it. "You wanna play some Game Station?"

"Sure." He wore a forced smile as he walked down the hall with his friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been awhile since Raven had felt this confused. Gar was cute, and he could be funny, although she wouldn't admit that to him. Also, he was understanding, kind, and always sincere. She really liked him, and she knew he liked her, but sometimes it was really hard to tell.

Who was she kidding? This could never work out. She was a patient in a mental institution and he was just a regular teenager. One day he would quit his job and move get another somewhere far away. Then, she would be left to rot in this hospital the rest of her life. If she wasn't insane already a few years in here would definitely make her.

Leaning back against the wall with a sigh, Raven covered her face with her hands. She hated not knowing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's the ninth game you lost. I'm used to beating you, but it doesn't even seem like you were trying. Even Richard beat you. And you didn't complain once that I was cheating. I'm worried about you, man. What's up with you?"

"I just have a lot on my mind. It's no big deal." Vic looked at him suspiciously. "Really."

"Well, if you need to talk or something."

"You sound like a girl," Gar teased.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Victor chuckled. "But seriously."

"I know..."

"Cool. Now, let's get back to playing."

"You better be ready to lose." Both of them smiled and then resumed playing.

The rest of his shift was spent in the office chatting with Victor. Finally, when it was time to leave he hesitated before exiting. After a quick glance down the hall, he walked outside. He felt like an idiot and a coward, but he would just have to wait for tomorrow to talk to her. Turning his key in the ignition, Gar sped off towards his home.

He stared at the ceiling above his bed for a moment reassuring himself that tomorrow everything would work out. Then, he fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up earlier than usual, but he was wide-awake, so he decided to go get some breakfast. At the dinner table his father sat drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Garfield joined him after getting a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning." Mark had always been a morning person, but Gar was the exact opposite.

"Morning. Where's mom?"

"She had to go to work early this morning... Hey, did you here this? Yesterday, some assassin escaped from jail. They say to be extra careful and to avoid going outside at night."

"Hm..."

"I guess that really says something about the law enforcement around here. Not only did they let him escape, but they can't even find him... Oh, one of the kids from the hospital is supposed to get picked up today."

"Yeah? Who?" Gar didn't really care much, but it wasn't often that one of the kids would leave.

"It's that quiet girl with the purple hair. Oh what's her name again?" he snapped his fingers as if that would help him remember. "Raven, I think it was."

"What? By who?" Gar definitely hadn't been expecting that.

"Her father is supposed to come today... Luckily, Crystal can handle all of the paperwork to get her out, so I get the day off today."

"Raven didn't tell me that," he said more to himself than his father.

"How could she have? He called last night and asked me not to tell her. Said he wanted to surprise her."

"When's he picking her up?" His voice sounded panicked, but that was just how he felt.

Checking his watch, Mark thought for a moment. "Probably in about 30 minutes. Why?"

Without another word Gar rushed out of the room, leaving his father with questions unanswered. "Hm, I wonder what that was all about. He didn't even finish his breakfast. Teens. I may have been one, but I don't think I'll ever understand them," Mark shook his head and returned to reading the newspaper in his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry it took me so long, and that it's kinda short. I hope you can forgive me. Next chapter won't take me nearly as long. Please tell me what you think of this chapter, especially if you thought it sucked. School starts Wednesday, but I'll do my best to keep updating. DAMN YOU SCHOOL DEMON! Well, please review if you have time to. Later!

Luna Forest: Thanks! Yeah, she can be wise if she wants to. :)

addicted2danny: Don't worry, you will get your scene. I'm glad you like the fluff so far. lol, nice save. ;)

Django X: I don't lie, well except to my parents, but that's not the point. Thanks! I hate when people make Starfire an idiot, when in fact she is supposed to be much smarter than an average human. I'm glad you liked it!

Rainbow-Jess: Yay! I'm going for a record. Richard is a lot of fun to write for in this story. :)

ravenmasteroftele: Aw, thanks, but your way cooler than me. Nah, I'm just a humble band geek, but I like it that way. Anyway popular kids are all idiots, anime kids may be a little insane, but their way more fun to be around. lol. You're too kind! Hopefully, you won't have to wait to long. :D

AureliusXsoul: Thank you. I'm really glad you thought that Kori was in character, I had a lot of trouble writing for her. You're too kind. :)

Ruby Mistress: Haha, thanks! I'm glad you liked that:)

Maci May: Yeah, lol. Thanks! Don't question the ignorance of Gar, haha. Nah, Gar may act stupid, but he isn't completely oblivious. So it shouldn't be much longer if not in this very chapter. :D

Lilliesofthevalley: Yeah, I like that couple, they're cute together. Thanks, lol. I'm really really glad you liked that.

Kaos Kraze: Thank you! Yeah, I'm probably the one who needs a brake from them, lol. :)

ELLIEdangerous: Yeah, it took a while longer than I had planned to have it. I'm glad you liked it. Haha. :D

sribble-scrabble: Thanks! I hope this was quick enough for you. :)

Mrs. Peacock: Thank you! You're too kind. :)

.Just A Kiss On The Lips.: Aw, you're too kind. Thanks!

KirbyandJordan: Yay! I'm so proud! Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Yeah, haha, it is sad.

Overactive Mind: Thank you! Haha, excellent quote. I think Starfire would be much wiser than Cyborg on the subject, anyway she's a girl, so BB has to listen to her. :D

BallBuster706: Thanks! I'm really glad you like it. Yeah, they really do look cute together. :)

LordShe185: Thank you! I'm honored. Sorry about the mistakes, I know it can be really annoying when there are a bunch. I'm too lazy to proofread. I'll try to catch my errors next time. :D

moo-like-a-floofy-llama: Haha, my life _is_ a streak of laziness. Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Put the utensil down, let's not do anything hasty now. That plastic is sharper than you think, and we don't want you to slip and do something you might regret. :)

crazy fanfic lover: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. I really wanted to put some bonding time with Kori and Gar in there, so I did. :D

Shay Bo Bay: Starfire and Robin are always so cute together, so I just couldn't resist. Haha, another hallmark moment provided by TrueTitan. You might see the dream later, but first I need to figure out what exactly it is. Unfortunately, I do everything very spontaneously and without thinking how it should affect the rest of the story, which ends up making me do twice the thinking later. But I will probably continue doing that anyway, lol. Oh well. :D

K.C. Raven: Thank you. I'm glad you like it so far. :)

KitannaRed: Thanks! I'm really happy that you liked it. :)

ChocolateSoGood: Short and sweet. Thanks, you're too kind. :D

titanfan112112321: Uh, thanks! I'm honored. Haha, you're too kind. I don't think I could ever really be considered a genius, but thanks. :D


	9. The Escape

A/N: My battle against the school beast has only gone on for three days so far, but already I feel weak and bored out of my mind. I hate school. Here's chapter nine for you, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter Nine: The Escape

Before he left, Gar ran into his room and grabbed two pairs of scrubs, a small duffel bag, and his car keys. He wasted no time as he ran outside to his car.

The speedometer registered speeds far above the legal speed limit, but he wasn't paying much attention to that. The hospital was only 5 minutes away, he just prayed that he didn't get pulled over.

When he finally reached the hospital he parked outside and raced out of his car, barely stopping to take out his keys. The guard at the gate smiled when he saw the teenager running over.

"Hey, Gar. What's the hurry?" Not wasting time to answer, Garfield just kept running. "Okay, I guess I'll talk to you later then."

Once he reached the door to the ward he barely waited for his card to register before pushing through the doors. "Hey," Richard greeted cheerfully, but Gar just pushed past him. Bursting through Raven's door, Gar stood panting and out of breath.

Raven stood up from her bed when he entered. "Gar, we really need to talk... Is everything alright?" she raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

Closing the distance between them quickly, Gar pressed his lips against hers. She was completely caught off guard by this, but that's not to say that she didn't enjoy it. While Gar was just as surprised as she was if not more, he definitely hadn't planned to do this.

It was a shy kiss, but quickly became more confident. Although he didn't want to, he pulled away knowing that he had wasted enough time already. Raven looked extremely confused and her cheeks were a bright red. He was sure his looked the same, but he didn't have time to be embarrassed

"There's no time to explain. Just put these on," Gar said as he handed her the other pair of scrubs. "We have to get out of here as soon as possible." Hesitantly, she pulled the shirt on over her head. She trusted him, maybe too much. The uniform was large on her, but easily slipped over her other clothes. "Anything else you'll need just put in this bag."

Nodding, she grabbed a few pair of clothing and stuffed them in the bag. "Let's go." He grabbed her hand in his and walked swiftly out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kori was sitting in the office talking on the phone when she saw Gar run into the hospital. It was odd because his shift didn't start for another three hours. Leaning forward, she glanced through the window as he disappeared down the hall. A few minutes later she saw him running out again, but this time he was with a certain violet haired girl. They were walking hand in hand towards the door. Now Kori understood why he was there, she smiled. She really should stop them, after all it was her job, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Good luck, friend," she whispered before returning back to her conversation on the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know about this, Gar. What if we get caught? It wouldn't matter for me, but you could get into a lot of trouble for this. I don't-" Raven was interrupted by Gar.

"I understand, and I can handle the consequences." They walked at a quick pace, but slow enough to seem inconspicuous.

"What's going on?" She sounded uncertain and a bit worried.

"Your father is coming."

"What!" She tried to stay calm, but it was difficult.

"It's alright, I'll explain everything when we get out of here. I promise." He gently squeezed her hand tighter. Finally they reached the gate, Gar considered running, but he changed his mind.

"Hey, Gar. Who's your friend?" The security guard eyed Raven suspiciously.

"This is Rachel, she just started her." Hopefully he would believe that.

"Hi, I'm Eric," he stepped out of the small booth and shook Raven's hand. A sigh of relief wanted to escape Gat's lungs, but he held it in. "Well, have a good day." The gate swung open when he pressed the red button inside the booth.

"You too," Gar said over his shoulder. Once they were far enough away not to be heard by the guard, Gar began to laugh. "That was a close one."

"Yeah." They crossed the street over to his car, and he held the passenger door open for her. "Thanks," she mumbled as she stepped in.

Walking around to the other side of the car, Gar got in and started up the car. He felt oddly calm considering the circumstances. "There's his car," she sounded scared almost as she looked over her shoulder. Behind them a shiny, black car pulled up to the gates. "Let's get out of here before he finds out that I'm not there."

"Sure thing." They sped off in the opposite direction. After a minute Gar began to laugh without provocation.

Raising an eyebrow at him questioningly, Raven asked the obvious question on her mind. "What's so funny?"

"That was way too easy. I just can't believe that we walked right out." Finally, he drove into the driveway of his house and stopped the car. "Well, here we are." When they got to the front door he put a finger up to his lips motioning her to be silent. Gar opened the door and looked inside making sure no one was there. Turning back towards Raven he made the move in sign with his hand like a member of swat might do, he grinned and she smiled back.

She followed him down the hall and into a very messy bedroom, presumably his. "Sorry about the mess, I would have cleaned up if I knew I was going to have company..." He walked over to his dresser and changed quickly, not even caring that Raven was standing right behind him. "I'll be right back, in the meantime make yourself at home." She nodded as he left the room.

"What do you mean missing?" Mark said into the telephone. Taking a deep breath, Gar strode into the kitchen. "I'll get there as soon as I can." Sighing as he hung up the phone, Mark turned to Gar. "Where'd you run off to earlier?"

"Um... I forgot something at my friend's house." It was a lame excuse, but the only thing he could come up with.

Mark looked at him suspiciously for a moment before accepting the explanation. "I have to go. Something happened down at the hospital."

"What?" Gar acted surprised.

"Raven's disappeared and her dad is there to pick her up. Apparently he's threatening the hospital. I really don't know what to do."

"Wow. I hope you find her."

"Me too." With that Mark left the house. Once the door the front door was closed, Gar grinned widely.

Then, he went back to his room. "Okay the coast is clear, my dad just left." Raven was still standing in the middle of his room, but she had taken off the scrubs she had been wearing over her clothes.

"Shouldn't you have told him the truth?"

"Eh, I'll tell him later." He wasn't sure how he would tell him, but he knew this kind of secret would be hard to keep for long.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me," she stared at the floor as she spoke. "But I should go now."

"What do you mean? You have no where to go, and you have no money."

"I'll be fine. I've already caused you enough trouble, I'll find somewhere to go."

"Trouble? I want you here, Raven. Why won't you just stay here, at least until you find somewhere else?"

"If I were to stay I would be putting you and your family in danger. I refuse to do something so selfish as that."

"I won't let you leave," he replied stubbornly as he stepped into the doorway.

"Move, Gar," she said, getting annoyed with his childish behavior.

"No." Shoving him hard, she tried to move him, but he was only knocked back a little. When she went to shove him again, though, he grabbed her wrists before she could touch him.

"Gar, please, just let me go. I don't want to hurt you." She sounded like she was almost about to cry. Gently, he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. Practically melting into him, Raven didn't resist. "Wh-why did you help me?"

There was silence for a moment, and then he replied, "Because I care about you, and I believe in you. I don't want you to throw your whole life away."

Nudging her face into his shoulder, Raven whispered, "I'm worried, Gar." They didn't say much the rest of the day.

A couple hours later, Gar's mom got home from work. She knocked on his door, but opened it before he could answer. "Gar, I'm home." She saw Gar sitting in a computer chair in the middle of his room. Then, Marie noticed there was someone sitting on his bed. "I didn't know you had company, Garfield."

"Uh, mom this is Raven."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Raven answered awkwardly.

"Well, I was just about to make dinner. You're welcome to stay if you like."

Glancing at Gar before answering, he nodded. "I'd love too, Mrs. Logan."

"Please, call me Marie. Well, I'm going to go start dinner." When she left she kept the door open a crack.

"I guess she doesn't know about you, yet," Gar said.

Twenty minutes later, Marie called them into the dining room for dinner. Raven examined her food before eating it. "I hope you like lasagna," Marie said from across the table.

"It looks great. Thank you," Raven replied. They all ate in silence for awhile.

Then, they heard the front door open. Everyone looked over down the hall.

"We couldn't find her," Mark sighed. He had returned home from the hospital and he sounded exhausted and frustrated. "I don't understand how she could have gotten out of there without being spotted." Looking through the mail in his hands, Mark didn't see their guest. "I'm not sure what her father will do, I just hope he doesn't sue the hospital. He looked ready to tear my head off, and judging by his size I bet he could have." Walking out of sight into the kitchen he went to set down the mail and his keys. "I don't know how far she could have gotten."

Raven and Gar just watched the kitchen doorway with anticipation. Then, Mark walked back in. Looking around the table, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked from Gar to Raven and back to Gar.

"What's going on here?" he asked, still too surprised to be angry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I'm not sure if I'm too happy with how this chapter turned out. I tried to make this one a little longer than the last. Well, please tell me what you think.

Luna Forest: Haha, I'm such a tease, aren't I? I'm so sorry, I don't mean to make you mad. I hope this explained everything and made you a little happier. Don't beat me, I'm just the defenseless writer. :)

ravenmasteroftele: Yeah, all popular kids are made out of plastic and their heads are hallow and squishy. I always hated Barbies, G.I. Joe's are way cooler and they have weapons. I play percussion and drums, but instruments are way too expensive, it's ridiculous. I had to wait a little over a year to get my drum set. Thanks, you're way too nice. I really enjoy writing cliffhangers, now that I know someone likes them I'll start writing more. :D

Rainbow-Jess: Come on, I couldn't pass up a cliffhanger like that. I'm sorry. Of course you'll get more story. Well, after reading this chapter hopefully you'll be happier. Yay! I'm not a failure... yet:D

Mrs. Peacock: Thanks, you're too nice! Good thing too, sitting on the edge of a seat can be really uncomfortable. :D

Overactive Mind: Thanks! Sorry about the short chapter, I was totally out of ideas and I really wanted to end it on a cliffhanger. Hopefully this chapter made up for the length of the last. :D

AureliusXsoul: Thanks! Yeah they were gonna kiss, sorry I made that kinda vague. Yeah, I love cliffhangers too, and they're so much fun to write. There was no way I could make him beat Gar there, I tried but I just couldn't do it. Don't worry, we'll get through this school year together, lol. Burn down the schools!

cailinXaiden: Thanks, you're too kind. Nah, I couldn't do it. Gar had to get there first. I hope you like how that turned out. :D

Lilliesofthevalley: Hahaha! Yay I made a better chapter! I know what you mean, and thanks! You're too kind:D

Beast Girl 433: Yeah, sorry about the slow update. Hopefully I wasn't too late. Thanks! I'm finally getting into the climax, it took me a long time, but it's finally here. I'm just really hoping that it isn't a big letdown. :D

moo-like-a-floofy-llama: Sorry for the false hope last chapter. I hope the kiss was worth the wait and that it was as magical or whatever as you had hoped it to be. Hahaha! I'm glad you're getting into the story. Sorry about the short chapter, I tried to make this one longer. I hope you liked it. :D

beautifulpurpleflame: Thank you. It's finally to the climax, so hopefully I can make it exciting. :D

aelita819: Thanks! You're too kind. I'll do my best to make this exciting. :D

BunnyKat: Sorry, I don't know what happened to the continue-y button, frankly I have no clue what button you're talking about. Thank you. Was your guess was right about the assassin? I hope you liked this chapter.

Kaos Kraze: Hahaha. Yeah, he was a moron. I feel really hyper to, but I don't know why. Thanks! I'm usually not to good at writing humor, so that's a great compliment. :D

ELLIEdangerous: Yes, I am writing this to torture you. It's just so much fun. I'm so sorry. Maybe this chapter was a little less torturous:D

Crazy Sugar Girl: Haha! Thanks! I'll never stop writing! Well, at least not until the story is over. :D

Snea: Hey, calm down. Everything will work out in the end... Probably. I couldn't let her father get there first, I tried to type it but I just couldn't do it. I hope you're a little happier with this chapter. Maybe? (Cowers) Please don't hit me, I'm just the nice little writer:D

Hide-because-it's-me: Yay, you're back! That really sucks. Sorry that it wasn't all that long. Yes, I am very lucky. Oh, he will run as fast as his skinny green legs can take him. Yes, overlord, I understand perfectly. That heart looks juicy! I agree, that travel agent was totally asking for it. Thank you, master. This will be a long battle, but I will fight with honor and courage! I will not disappoint you, master:D

chittychittybangbang16: Then I completed my goal. I hope I wasn't to late. I typed this as fast as I could. :D

teentitansraven2: Sorry, I typed it as fast as I could, although I stopped for school a couple times and to sleep. I hope this was quick enough for you. :D

Django X: I didn't separate them, but it was still a big plot twist. The story is really gonna get crazy now, no pun intended. The climax is finally here, after so much waiting. Thanks, it's great to be back:D

Malaya21: Thanks! I'll type as fast as I can:D

Agent of the Divine One: Yeah, that's what he's best at. Things should work out in the end, for the most part anyway. :D

talim9: Thanks! I think this chapter should have answered your question for me. Well, I hope you liked how things have turned out so far. :D

XX.xXx.AchillezWiplash.xXx.XX: Thanks, I think. Of course I'll update, especially since you asked so nicely. :D


	10. Revenge is sweet

A/N: Wow! I just beat my record for chapter reviews! 29! Well, thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. Enjoy chapter ten!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, okay?

Chapter Ten: Revenge is sweet, if you know how to fight

"Dad, I can explain!" Gar said quickly.

"What is there to explain! You helped a clearly insane girl escape from an institution! Do you have any idea what could happen to you if you get caught?" he was yelling from the kitchen doorway. "Do you, Gar? You could be sent to jail! And for what? What's your excuse!"

"She's not insane," Gar murmured softly, although anger was slowly building in his voice. "And I knew what I was doing."

"You don't know what you're doing! Why can't you just think before you do things? You're not a kid anymore, Gar! There's always consequences to your actions, and you have to be ready to deal with them!" Marie was completely lost in this conversation, but she kept eyeing Raven after the insane comment. Clenching his fists on the table, Gar tried to stay calm, but Mark wouldn't let him explain.

All the while, Raven sat there glancing from Gar to Mark to the empty hall. She knew it had been a mistake to stay. Not only had she been found, but Gar had gotten in trouble. Eyeing the hall again, she thought about her options, and she knew what she had to do.

"I know that!" Gar shouted back, pounding his fists against the table.

"No you don't! Her father is worried about her! I don't care why you did it. I'm going to call her father and tell him that I found her." Disappearing into the kitchen, Mark walked back into the room now holding a cordless phone showing that he wasn't bluffing.

"No!" Raven yelled and stood quickly. Everyone looked over at Raven with surprise as if they had forgotten she was even there. She looked just as surprised as everyone else that she had yelled that. Then, she panicked.

Turning towards the empty hall, she took off running. Fumbling with the doorknob a moment before opening the front door and running out into the warm, summer night.

Too stunned to move, everyone merely stared down the hall. "Look what you did!" Gar was absolutely furious. "I just wanted to help her."

"How do you call that helping her?" Mark was no longer yelling.

"At least she's not stuck with her deranged father!" Gar stood, knowing that he had already wasted precious time he could be using to stop Raven.

"Deranged?"

"He abused her." His voice was a low growl. There was silence for a moment. Finally, Gar rushed past his father.

"You can't be sure that she was telling the truth. She's mentally unstable, Garfield," Mark called after him, although he knew Gar wasn't listening.

Forgetting his car completely, he chose a direction and sprinted down the sidewalk. He couldn't see her down the long stretch of empty sidewalk, but he had waited a long time before following and the dim light of the streetlights was hard to see by. The pavement blurred beneath his feet. In sports he had never been the fastest or the strongest, but that was because he never really cared much. Now, his legs moved faster than they probably ever had before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After running what seemed like miles, Raven ducked into a narrow alleyway. Glancing over her shoulder, she realized that no one was following her. With a sigh she leaned back against the brick wall behind her and desperately tried to regain her breath.

It was for the best that she had left, and that she hadn't been followed. Slumping against the wall, she slid down and sat on the cold ground pulling her knees close to her. Exhaustion was slowly taking hold of her, but she did her best to fight it off. She just had to keep telling herself that this was for the best. Over and over again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He didn't see the small crack in the cement of the sidewalk, and accidentally twisted his ankle. Then he fell flat on his face. His arms softening the blow, but not by much. "Ow...," he whined as he rolled over and sat up. Now that he had finally stopped Gar felt like his lungs were going to explode. After brushing himself off, Gar got back up. Luckily the fall hadn't caused any serious damage. His pace was slowed to a tired walk as he stumbled through the town. Almost no one was outside, and anyone who was brave enough to venture through the city at night you didn't want to make eye contact with. By now, Gar was sure she had ran in the other direction, but he continued to walk down the street anyway.

Sometime during his chase, he had exited the residential area and entered the more commercial part of town. Jump City wasn't the cleanest or safest city around. There were few alleys and he glanced down each one as he passed it, but they were all just as dark and empty as the last. It was possible that she had just kept running, but if she had he would never be able to catch her.

Walking for another half an hour, Gar was seriously considering turning back. Just before he was about to return home he saw a certain violet haired girl hunched over in one of the few alleys. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. "Raven, I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to find you. You have no idea how happy I am to see you..." There was no reply, so he continued. "My dad was just angry, he didn't mean any of it. We just need to talk to him." Expecting an objection, Gar was surprised when none came. "Raven? You know ignoring me won't solve anything... Raven, are you alright?" He suddenly began to panic, and she hadn't moved the whole time he had been there. Then, he saw her breath and he smiled.

Kneeling down beside her and placing his hand on her shoulder, Gar shook her lightly. "Raven... Wake up, Raven," he said softly. As far as he knew she had never been a light sleeper, but that was because she usually passed out from exhaustion. How she could sleep at this time and place was a mystery to him, but then again Raven was a mystery herself.

Taking a seat beside her, Gar examined his ankle. It wasn't at all bad, and it would probably be back to normal by the next day. The watch on his wrist told him it was only a couple minutes past midnight. He hadn't thought he had really been gone that long. He didn't plan on spending the night here, so he tried to shake her awake again.

This time, Raven groaned quietly and rubbed one of her eyes. "Come on, Raven. Wake up." His shaking was persistent, as much as she wanted to ignore it she couldn't.

"Gar? What is it?"

"We gotta go, Rae. It's getting late." She was confused and only half awake.

"I can't go back, Gar." Well, maybe not completely confused, she stilled seemed to remember earlier.

"Yes you can. I worked everything out, my dad says you can stay," he lied, but he knew if he talked with his dad he could work things out.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Raven thought about it for a second. "Alright." Gar helped her stand up, and he guided her out of the alleyway and down the street. After, walking for a moment she was fully awake again. Neither of them knew what to say, so they walked in silence for a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, man. Isn't that Logan?"

"Who?" Adam wasn't very interested as he slurped his fourth beer and discarded the can to the floor of his convertible with all the others.

"You know, the green kid." Now Adam was interested.

"Where?" he asked to quick to sound casual.

"Across the street."

"Come on, guys." Three other boys and him had been leaning against his car drinking for an hour. Adam slammed his hand down on the hood of his car as he walked past the front. The three looked confused, but followed for lack of something better to do. Blocking Gar and Raven's path, Adam smiled maliciously at the two. "Hey, Logan. Remember me?"

"Adam... What do you want?" Gar growled fiercely, although on the inside Gar was petrified. Suddenly they were surrounded by Adam and his group.

"Wow, Logan and the slut in one place. Aren't I lucky."

"Shut up, Adam." Whatever ferocity Gar's voice had had a moment ago had now completely disappeared. Although, Raven wasn't at all intimidated by Adam, she just glared at him silently.

"You two got me in a lot of trouble, maybe I should return the favor." One of the guys shoved Gar from behind, and while Raven was distracted Adam grabbed her wrists. Struggling against his grip, Raven was still too tired to break free.

"Let go of me you jerk." Raven's order merely made Adam laugh. Pushing her against the wall of a nearby shop, Raven winced from the impact. Gar was trapped by the other three. Slamming her foot down on top of his, Raven only managed to further aggravate him. He held both her wrists in one hand and slapped her hard across the face with the other.

"Leave her alone, Adam!" Gar yelled. Then, a fist was driven into the side of his face, and he stumbled and fell to the floor.

"Gar!" Adam pressed his face up close to hers, the stink of liquor strong on his breath. He placed his hand on the side of her waist. That was it, Raven brought her leg up and thrust it just the wrong way a little below his left knee. A soft snapping noise filled their ears. Releasing her with a scream of pain, Adam fell to the ground holding his leg.

"Adam!" Gar and the three other boys looked over at Raven then to Adam who was writhing on the ground in amazement.

Finally, the biggest guy out of the group charged at Raven. He had to be at least twice maybe even three times her size, but she wasn't all that scared of him. Size could often be a disadvantage, especially when they didn't know what they were doing. Slow and lumbering moves were easy to dodge, and Raven did just that. Now that she was out of the way, she landed a kick right to the side of his knee making him off balance. All she wanted to do was make her and Gar enough time to get away.

The other two were no longer concerned with Gar and attacked at the same time. She ducked a punch from the boy in front of her, but the other hit her in the back. Fortunately for her, the one throwing the punch wasn't a trained fighter, so she was able to recover easily. Hitting one of the boys with a roundhouse to the ribs, she managed to get him out of the way for a minute while she took down the other.

Turning around quickly, she didn't see the punch he was throwing and got hit square in the jaw. Taking a step back, Raven was a bit stunned. Then, when he stepped forward to hit her again, she kicked him in the chest and knocked the wind out of him.

Twisting back around, she turned just in time to see Gar punch the remaining boy hard in the face. Standing over the boy who was now on the floor, he smiled at Raven proudly and she couldn't help but smile back. "Come on, let's get out of here before they get back up." Nodding in response, Gar ran after her. "Can you run? I saw you limping earlier."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Gar didn't think she had noticed, she hadn't said anything earlier, maybe she was more observant than he knew. Trying to keep up with her quick pace, Gar had to ask her one question. "Where'd you learn to fight like that? It was amazing how easily you took them down."

"You didn't think I just learned math and history in all those years of home schooling, did you?" she said with a cryptic smile. "Although," she added, "I must admit I'm a little rusty, I haven't practiced for awhile." He really didn't know her did he?

It didn't take them long to get back home, and Gar's parents had been waiting for them. "What happened?" Marie asked after seeing the large bruises on Gar and Raven's faces. Gar just glared at his father for a second before looking back at his mom.

"Adam and his friends were looking for a fight," Ga replied Raven was trying her best to hide behind Gar. It felt awkward with both his parents staring at her, especially now that they both knew who she really was.

"Where are they?" Mark asked.

"Probably at the hospital, but I wouldn't worry about them. I need to talk to you, dad."

They walked out of the room leaving Marie and Raven in an uncomfortable silence. Raven stared at the ground. "Do you need some ice?" Marie finally asked.

"Excuse me?" Raven finally looked up.

"Would you like some ice for your face, dear?" Marie asked again with a kind smile, which surprised Raven.

"Um... N-no thank you, I'm fine."

"You don't have to be so nervous around me," Marie chuckled. "I don't care about your past. I can tell Gar likes you, and that's all that matters." Raven gave Marie a small smile, she just wished his dad was that easy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad, she's not crazy, let alone dangerous. It was all her father."

"I don't know, Gar."

"She has no where else to go, dad. And she sure isn't going back home. Do you want to put her out on the streets?"

Mark sighed in defeat. "No... Fine, she can stay at least until we get everything figured out. But I don't know what I'll tell her father."

"Thank you so much. I promise you won't regret it." Gar ran out of the room to tell Raven the good news. Mark sighed again and ran a hand through his short hair. What had he just gotten himself into?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I hope everyone liked chapter ten. Please, tell me what you think. I tried not to make it too short. Well, please review if you want.

Beast Girl 4 3ver: Thanks! The fluff took a long time, but I'm glad you liked it. Hooray for fluff:D

K.C. Raven: Thanks! I tried to update as quick as possible. Stupid school gives me too many stupid assignments:D

Luna Forest: Haha! Wow, what do I say to that? Yes? lol :D

Mrs. Peacock: I'm getting back into cliffhangers now, I forgot how much fun they can be. Thanks! I hope this was quick enough, if it weren't for school it would have been sooner.

Darkness is Bright: Thanks! That's the best compliment anyone has ever given me. Don't worry, you'll get more story. :D

beautifulpurpleflame: I promise you won't have to wait too long to see what happens. I'll type as fast as I can. :D

Overactive Mind: Thanks! Haha, yeah. The fluff took a long time, but I'm glad you liked it. Explaining thing's to his father definitely isn't as easy as getting her out of the hospital. :D

ravenmasteroftele: I agree completely, I would much rather waste my money on comics and anime than make-up. Hahaha, that sounds like fun. Once my sister and I took wire cutters and cut off the legs of a Barbie, then I took a red sharpie and drew blood on it. My mom wasn't really sure how to react to that one. So, I wasn't much better either. Thanks! That's a great compliment. Sorry the fluff took so long, but I hope it was worth the wait. :D

Rainbow-Jess: Haha! I'm glad you liked that part. Oh well, it's impossible not to dance after beating a game, I would know. Good job. Aw, thanks:D

Lilliesofthevalley: Yeah, I was kinda worried about that, but I'm glad that you don't think the rushing ruined it. I guess I've been dragging it out so much that I just couldn't help it. Thanks! I know what you mean, I'm tired of this whole week. :D

Kinz: Thanks! It means a lot. There's no need for an apology. Yes! Cookies! I'll type as fast as I can! Especially if I get more cookies. :D

dPhantoMfreak: Aw, thanks. You're too kind. I almost forgot about the whole dream thing, thanks for reminding me. I'll type as quick as I can:D

XX.xXx.AchillezWiplash.xXx.XX: Haha, I'm glad you liked that. Thanks:D

Blueyedgirl: Thanks! Sorry, but I love cliffhangers. I won't disappoint you:D

Agent of the Divine One: Haha, yeah I guess so. I guess you;ll just have to wait and see. :D

Malaya21: Sorry, but I just remembered how much I love cliffhangers. It was about time, I dragged that whole thing out long enough, but I'm glad you liked it. :D

AureliusXsoul: You're right, it would have been bad, but I just couldn't do it. Yeah, I had that whole thing planned, I didn't want anyone to see it coming. Thank you. I'm sorry, you just have to be brave that's the only way you'll get through the year. I absolutely hate school, but as much as I hate to admit it, my school probably could be worse. May you be triumphant in your battle against the school demon! Haha. :D

ELLIEdangerous: Haha. I'm glad you liked that. Good, I tried to make this one less painful than the last. :D

Kaos Kraze: lol I glad you liked that. I know, it took forever, but hopefully the kiss was worth the wait... maybe? Thanks, that's still a great compliment. I love cliffhangers, I had just forgotten how much fun they can be. So, don't expect me to stop writing them. :D

skribble-scrabble: Haha. Don't you just love cliffhangers:D

Snea: Uh, thanks? I think. I'm glad you liked it. :D

addicted2danny: Hahaha. Thank you, (takes a bow) thank you. You're too kind. :D

Django X: Thank you. Yes, I absolutely hate school! You're so lucky, my parents just expect me to get good grades. I'm extremely lazy to, but it's just easier to be that way. Haha. Well, good luck, I know you can do it:D

new identity: Thank you, that means a lot. Yeah, I don't review much either. :D

moo-like-a-floofy-llama: I like cliffhangers cause I'm evil. Wow, 12 times? Hahaha. I'm glad you liked that part. :D

ravanwolf: Aw, thanks. You're too kind. I'm really glad you like it. :D

Hide-because-it's-me: Haha! Thanks. Mmm, I'll do anything for that much flesh. Hopefully you can pull yourself together again. My mouth is watering. I love that gray, squishy part of the human brain, it just melts in your mouth. Thank you. I'm much more confident in my fight than I was last week, but I am also tiring. This battle has caused me to get little sleep, and every day seems longer than the last. No matter what, though, I shall triumph with the ultimate grades:D

Crazy Sugar Girl: Aw, thanks. You're so sweet. Don't worry, I have another idea for at least one more story that I should be writing right after this one. I hope you'll take the time to read it, and if so maybe you'll like it. :D

chittychittybangbang16: Short and simple. I'll type as fast as I can:D


	11. Day Off

A/N: Sorry that this chapter took me so long. I had a mild case of writers block, and on top of that I had a ton of homework and other things that had to be done. I'm trying to re-teach myself how to cope with the overwhelming amount of homework and tests after a long summer.

Discalimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Day Off

* * *

Raven had insisted on sleeping on the floor next to Gar's bed. At first, Gar had argued with her, but once he realized he could not win against her he gave up. Cleaning a portion of the floor, Gar gave her a sleeping bag and finally went to sleep.

Almost immediately after lying down, Raven could hear Gar snoring lightly. She stared up at the ceiling with a small smile. Everything had happened so suddenly, it was nice to have some time to think, and she had no intention of sleeping.

Most of the night was spent watching the boy sleep while in deep thought. For most people this would be mind-numbingly boring, but Raven enjoyed time like this.

When Gar woke up he was startled to see Raven staring at him from the chair in the middle of the room. Once she noticed he was now looking back at her she quickly averted her eyes towards the floor trying to hide her blush. He rubbed his eyes and yawned before speaking. "Morning," he groaned.

"Good morning," she replied quietly after clearing her throat. The room was suddenly consumed in an awkward silence. Each avoiding the other's gaze.

"Hungry?" Gar asked hopefully with his goofy smile.

"A little," Raven weakly smiled back.

If they had thought it had been awkward a moment ago than there was no word to describe breakfast. They both sat in front of their bowls of cereal silently eating across the table from Gar's parents. Mark held a cup of coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other, while Marie ate a piece of toast and read a magazine. Although it was deathly obvious that neither of them were actually reading. Every couple of seconds one of them would glance over across the table, thinking that no one had noticed. It was extremely frustrating for Gar, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Did you hear about this? They still haven't caught that assassin," Mark finally said showing the picture on the front page of the newspaper to Marie.

"Hm..."

"So... Do I have the day off?" Gar spoke up.

Mark thought hard about this for a moment. "Yeah. In fact, you don't ever have to come back. You're fired."

"What!" Gar tried to sound surprised, but he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

Glancing down at his watch, Mark realized how late it really was. "Oh man, I'm gonna be late. See you later." After kissing his wife goodbye, Mark ran out the door.

"I should get going too." Picking up the two empty coffee cups, Marie set them in the sink. "You should try to stay inside. It's dangerous to be wandering around with this killer on the lose, not to mention Raven's father. Be good and don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah, yeah, we know. Bye, mom." Then, they were alone again. "God, parents can be annoying."

"You should be grateful for the parents you have."

He should have known better than to say something like that to Raven, he must have sounded like a real jerk. "I'm not saying that I'm not. I didn't mean it that way. But they still can be extremely embarrassing." Relief overcame him when she smiled back at him, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her feelings. Next time he would think before he spoke.

"So, what are you doing today?"

"Ah, today? I don't know. I'm supposed to have a date with some really hot girl," Gar replied with a smile. Rubbing the back of his neck as he pretended to think. "I guess I could blow it off, but it would have to be really worth it."

"Well, good for you. Truthfully, I wasn't even sure that you were into girls," Raven dead panned.

"Hey! I'm into you, aren't I?" he said with a charming smile. So much for thinking before speaking, but he did have to admit it was fun to make her blush.

* * *

Richard woke up early like normal and got changed. His small room was just like Raven's old one, except his walls were covered with old newspaper clippings. Every week Kori would bring him a newspaper and he would rip out important articles and stick them to the eggshell white walls. After a small thirty minute workout in his room, Richard went to watch the news.

As always, he was the only one up, excluding whoever was stuck working then. Turning the channel to his favorite news station, Richard relaxed on the old couch. It was the same old news as always, and the weather never seemed to change. Then, he saw something that he hadn't expected.

"This dangerous mercenary is now at large after subduing twelve prison guards who were all fully armed," announced the anchorman.

Richard's full attention was on the television, when he was interrupted by someone. "Argh, matey."

"Quiet, Danny. I'm watching this." With a disappointed look on his face, Danny sat down beside Richard.

"He is a 50 year old Caucasian male. Here is a picture of the fugitive." Suddenly, a picture of a man with white hair, a small patch of hair on his chin, and an eyepatch flashed on the screen. "If you spot this man please call the police immediately. Do not confront him. He is an extremely dangerous criminal."

"Do you know who that is?" Richard asked Danny as he leapt up from the couch. After another quick glance at the t.v. Danny shook his head with a confused. "That's Slade!"

"Once working in the military, he mysteriously disappeared after the failure of some super-soldier program to enhance the speed and strength of common soldiers. When he was later found, he was working as the infamous mercenary: Deathstroke the Terminator. Although, his legal name is Slade Wilson. Again, he is extremely dangerous and should at no time should be approached. He is wanted on several counts of manslaughter, first-degree murder, theft, arson, and innumerable other offenses."

"I've waited so long for this," Richard growled as he slammed his fist into the palm of his other hand.

* * *

Garfield and Raven chatted for awhile sitting at the dining table. Every conversation seemed to end in an awkward silence, though. Just a few days ago things had been much different between them, easier and more natural.

"Let's get outta here and go do something fun," Gar suggested as he stood up from the table.

"That's probably not the best idea. My father has a lot of employees, who knows what could happen if they find me with you."

Gar smiled, "Don't worry about it, I happen to be a master of disguise." Raven just stared back at him with a critical look. "Well, maybe I'm not a master, but I did dress up as a vampire for Halloween once."

Rolling her eyes, Raven acted exasperated, although it was difficult to keep herself from smiling. "It's too dangerous."

"I'll be careful. We can go to the movies, it'll be too dark for anyone to recognize us... Come on, Rae. Please..."

"Fine," she sighed. Raven hated him for persuading her, but she hated herself even more for giving in.

With a triumphant grin, Gar grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room. Pulling her into his room, he released her hand for a moment while he picked up a black hooded sweatshirt and pulled it over his head. Then, he began searching through a pile of junk on the desk that Raven hadn't even known was there. Finally, he dug a pair of black sunglasses from the bottom of the heap. Sliding them over his emerald eyes, he looked back at Raven with a grin.

"What do you think?" he asked waggling his eyebrows above the rim of the shades.

"I almost didn't even recognize you," Raven answered sarcastically.

"I know, I told you I was good with disguises," Gar replied seriously as he inspected himself in the full-size mirror on his wall. "Here you can wear this if you want." He picked up a sweatshirt from the floor and handed it to Raven, it was identical to his except this one was white.

"White's not really my color," Raven said as she looked down at the garment in her hand.

"Eh, you'd look beautiful in anything, Rae." Garfield had his back turned to her while he fixed his hair using the reflection in the mirror, so he didn't see the bright blush on her cheeks.

Hesitantly, she pulled the jacket over her head. Then, Gar turned back around his hair still looking the same it had a minute ago. "Okay, let's go." Again, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room outside to his car.

There weren't any particularly interesting movies out, so they chose the one that sounded like an action movie. By the time the title had appeared on screen their attention had already been lost. The theater was only one-third full, so they had taken seats towards front and off to the side.

Instead of pretending to stretch, Gar for the more direct route and put his arm across Raven's small shoulders without hesitation. He was happy when Raven leaned into him, instead of pulling away like he was worried she might do.

During the movie, Raven kept getting the same odd feeling. She almost felt like she was being watched, but whenever she looked over her shoulder she saw that no one was sitting behind them. The feeling only seemed to build while they watched the movie. She could only describe it as a foreboding feeling.

When she looked over her shoulder for the fifth time Gar was concerned. Looking over his own shoulder, all Gar saw was empty seats. Then, he turned back to Raven. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You keep looking back and you seem... worried," Gar replied.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just thought I heard something that's all," Raven lied. There was no reason to worry him, and she couldn't prove anything.

The movie lasted far too long considering it had no storyline. All the film appeared to be was pointless violence with bad acting and horrible computer graphics for many of the stunts. They were almost relieved when the credits appeared on screen.

After the movie they went back to his house and sat in his room laughing at the poor quality of the film. Although, Raven couldn't shake that strange feeling, it did lessen a little after they left the theater.

The rest of the night went normally. Dinner wasn't quite as awkward as breakfast had been, but not by much.

"Mr. Roth called back today and I told him we still hadn't found Raven. He started yelling at me. And when I told him I would file a missing person report with the police, he said that it 'wasn't necessary' and that he would find her own his own," Mark told them.

"My father hates the police, and it would be far too dangerous for him to have any cops around. Most of his business isn't actually legal in this country, if you haven't already guessed. But the part that really worries me is the end. I'd much rather that the police were looking for me instead of him."

"Well, couldn't we tell the police about all of this," Gar suggested.

Mark sighed, "We have no evidence of anything and if they were to find out that we were keeping Raven here we could be charged for kidnaping."

"There's no way we can win," Raven said softly. Everyone was silent after that.

Raven insisted on sleeping on the floor, and this time she actually did sleep. Exhaustion had been taking hold of her once again, and this time she didn't feel like fighting it, so she let herself drift to sleep. No one could have guessed how big of a mistake that was.

An almost inaudible click was produced by the lock on the front door of the house. Slowly, the door opened as three large shadows stepped in silently. They walked carefully, their boots didn't even make a sound as they walked across the wood floor of the entry. The door shut with another click and without the light from the moon or the streetlights coming through the door the house became pitch-black.

Roaming through the hall, they glanced into each room as they walked by it. Finally they found their objective, but then again they always did, there were the best in the business and also the most expensive.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this chapter was so boring, but I was trying to build it up for the next one, which shouldn't take quite so long to post. Well, tell me what you thought.

Rainbow-Jess: Aw, thanks. You're so sweet. I was really that the fight scene was too boring, so that means a lot. :D

beautifulpurpleflame:Thanks! I'll try not to make you wait too long. :D

Silent Midnight Rose: Hahaha. Yeah, but he doesn't mind as long as he can make her smile. Thanks:D

XX.xXx.AchillezWiplash.xXx.XX: Hahaha thank you so much! I try to update weekly, it helps keep me focused. I'll type as fast as my fingers can go! (Salutes) :D

BallBuster706: Aw, thanks. I will stop for nothing:D

Beast of Brisingr: Thanks! I was worried that the fight scene may have been too boring. I'm sure you're a lot better at it than you think. I won't let you down. :D

Django X: Aw, thanks! Good luck! Haha, last time my sister pulled me out of my bed I hit my head, she didn't do it again after that. Waking up early has to be one of the worst things about school, right after homework. :D

ravenmasteroftele: Haha! I bow down to you. You are truly evil. Hey, if you're ever looking for a henchman, I even offer sarcastic remarks and wry jokes for all occasions. Aw, thanks. You're too sweet. :D

new identity: Sorry, but it's fun, at least for me. And it hooks you so that you're more likely to continue reading. :D

Agent of the Divine One: Thank you. Haha, maybe I should have made her kill him... hmm. Oh well, too late. He probably won't be able to walk for awhile anyway. :D

dPhantoMfreak: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the fight scene, I was worried it might be too boring. :D

Kaos Kraze: Haha, let's hope he is like is his son. Don't worry, if you fall off the edge I'll throw you a rope. Yeah, I really love cliffhangers, and I think it helps keep me on track and motivated. Haha, cliffhangers are great for getting reviews. :D

ravanwolf: Aw, thank you. I'm so proud! I hate McDonald's, Taco Bell is way better with their fake Mexican food... Now I'm hungry too. :D

chittychittybangnag16: Haha, thanks! I love your reviews. :D

Luna Forest: Haha! You got that right. :D

addicted2danny: Alright, I like evil. Let's hear how good you are at being evil. :D

Mrs. Peacock: Haha, thanks. I'm really glad you liked it. I think you're the only one happy about the cliffhangers, but that's a good thing. :D

ELLIEdangerous: Yay! I actually made someone's week slightly more bearable! Thank you. Writing fight scenes always makes me nervous because I worry that it might not make as much sense as it does in my head or that it'll just be boring. I'm sure you're a lot better at it than you think. We definitely don't always get what we want, but if we did there would be no challenge. And everyone would be perfect, which would be annoying because then you couldn't be better than anyone else and where's the fun in that. Haha, well enough of my rambling. I'm glad you liked that chapter. :D

talim9: Thank you (takes a bow), thank you. Duuuuuude. :D

Snea: Thank you (bows), thank you. Haha! It's not often that I make people happy. :D

Kinz: Thank you. I actually considering having Mark call her dad, but I obviously didn't go through with it. Yes! I'll take the whole bakery too, of course you can have as much as you want cause I doubt I'll be able to finish it all by myself. Aw, you're such a flatterer, but flattery will get you whatever you want from this writer. Haha. :D

darkkfaery: Aw, thank you. You're too kind. I won't let you down:D

Blueyedgirl: Thank you. Of course I'll keep writing! I promise I will never quit my story, and I always keep my promises. :D

Overactive Mind: Thanks, I was worried that the fight scene might have been a little boring. I'm really glad you liked that. :D

slackersteve: Thanks! I'm really glad that you like it so far. I've been trying to integrate a little bit of everything, so it's nice to know that you think I'm doing it well. Well, if you like the violence I plan on putting a lot more in it. I'll never stop:D

LordShe185: Thanks! Yeah, I hate how many people make Raven seem mean and evil, while really she's the complete opposite. I loved Trouble in Tokyo, even if it was all about Robin and Starfire. Haha, I hate that too, but I type it all of the time without thinking. :D

moo-like-a-floofy-llama: Thank you. Haha. Well, that relief should be fading soon. Things are about to be shaken up once again. :D

Hide-because-it's-me: Haha! Thank you. You should try sewing yourself up or at least hot gluing, that should last a little bit longer. Hopefully you didn't lose any vital pieces. Yeah, cats can be sneaky little devils, and they really seem to like the taste of human flesh. Mm, sounds exquisite like all of your creations. I prefer the small intestine over the large, it's much more tender. Your confident strengthens me, master! I will win this fight in your honor! I shall either fight or die with pride for you my lord! Of course you can eat my teachers, but I can't guarantee let I won't kill them before you get there. I also have a long list of kids you can eat, there are only a few people who's names aren't on the list. :D

warprince2000: Thanks! This chapter was probably kinda boring, but I promise the next one will be more exciting. :D

super-cool-pirate-chick: Thanks! That really means a lot. I'm glad you like this story so far. I won't let you down:D


	12. Daddy's Little Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Daddy's Little Girl

* * *

The nightmare came back just like she knew it would. She knew she was safe at Gar's house, and she refused to let a nightmare run her life. Although, when she was awake she could convince herself that it was just a dream for the most part, but it always seemed so real when she was asleep. After over 3 years of having the reoccurring nightmare it never seemed to change much only the minor details, and it still was just as frightening as the first time she had it.

In her dream she was always around 8 or 10 years old. It was sometime at night in her mansion like house. Somehow she would always find herself in the kitchen, although she never knew how she had gotten there.

On the cool tile floor her mother was lying on the floor in what appeared to be a small pool of blood. Raven would run up beside her and kneel at her side not really sure what to do. Panic and worry would explode inside her.Quiet heaves came from the body on the floor, and Raven noticed that she was looking up at her. Those blue eyes were ice cold, almost accusingas they stared up at Raven.

Tears began to trickle down her pale cheeks as she looked down at the woman. She couldn't help but feel guilty, although she knew that this was not her doing. "Mother," she pleaded in a young voice. "Please don't leave me. I need you... I need you." Setting her hands on her mothers back, she could feel the warm blood staining her and quickly pulled her hands back with a gasp.

"Don't touch me," she hissed in a weak, barely audible voice. The words had been so incredibly cruel, which was nothing like her mother.

"Mother, it's me, Raven," she insisted.

"Hahaha," the laugh was deep and booming, she recognized instantly. "Poor child, even your own mother thinks you are a demon."

The huge figure of her father approaching from the doorway. He stopped a couple feet away from Raven and the body lying beside her. The darkness of the night cast eerie shadows across his face making him look even more frightening. In one of his hands he held a silver object that reflected the light bit of light that was in the room. Raising the gun up from his side slowly, he aimed right at Raven's head.

She just sat there, looking from his face to the barrel of the gun. The look in his eyes was even colder than her mother's. But his eyes were not only cold, they shown with something else, something ruthless and savage.

"You are the one who killed your mother."

Clutching her head in her hands, Raven tried to convince herself it was all a lie. "No."

"Yes! You may not have pulled the trigger, but you are at fault for her death. She never wanted you. You were just a burden to us, nothing more. Dear Angela tried to accept you, tried to love you, but that was impossible. In the end, you had taken everything from her... including her sanity." He took his eyes off of Raven for a moment to look down at his wife's body, his gaze became almost sorrowful.

"Please, father-"

"That won't work on me! Angela may have been easily fooled by that innocent facade of your's, but I saw through it from the very start... You will bring an end to us all. Unless," he smiled viciously. "I finish you now."

Raven had never felt so helpless in her entire life. There was absolutely nothing she could, except sit there and wait for whatever came next.

"Goodbye, my beloved daughter." Then, he laughed wickedly as his finger tightened on the trigger and Raven sat shaking as she closed her eyes waiting for the bullet that was sure to come.

Normally, she would wake up at this moment, never sure if he pulled the trigger or not. This time was different.

The deafening bang of a gunshot resinated through the small kitchen. That was when she woke up, but what she woke up to was not much better. Suddenly a wet rag was shoved against her lips and she gasped, which probably wasn't a good idea. She saw a flash of people lurking over her before everything went black.

They had used just enough cyanide to knock her unconscious, sure there were other ways to do so, but sometimes simplicity is best. There were always some risks in using such a poisonous chemical, but weren't so worried about that.

The weak gasp had somehow managed to wake Beast Boy. "Raven?" he whispered drowsily. "Is everything all right?" Sitting up gently, he finally noticed the strange people in his room. He opened his mouth to yell out, but something solid shattered across the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

Tossing the remains of the shattered lamp over his shoulder, the man stared down at Gar and made sure that he was truly unconscious. Their orders were to bring back the girl unharmed, but to leave no witnesses. He probably should have killed the kid, but after all he was just a kid and he would never have any idea who they were. In fact, he would probably just wake up the next day and think it was all just a nightmare.

One of the men threw Raven over one of his shoulders and hauled her out of the room, the others following close on his heels. Once they had climbed into their van which had been parked out front, they sped off. Each of them pulled off their masks and smiled at each other. "Good work guys. Another mission completed successfully." The others cheered a bit, although they had never left a mission unfinished.

Halting the car outside a huge mansion like house, the men climbed out of the van. One carried the unconscious Raven in his arms, and was careful not to hit her head on the door as they entered the house silently. They found their way to a room that appeared to be a large office. A man sat in the leather chair behind the huge desk at the other end of the room.

"Sir, mission completed. We have the girl in our custody, and all witnesses have been neutralized."

"Good work, gentlemen." His thundering voice sent shivers down even their spines, and they were known to be fearless.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Bring her up to her room, and then your job will be done. You shall receive payment in the morning."

They saluted before quickly filing out of the office. Each breathing a sigh of relief when they were safely outside in the hallway. After dumping the girl onto her bed, they locked her door and hurried out of the mansion with the intention never to return.

* * *

Mrs. Logan had woken up early for work as usual. After getting changed she brushed her teeth and set off toward the kitchen for some breakfast. When she passed Gar's bedroom door she paused for a second. Quietly she opened the door careful not to wake. Immediately she noticed that Raven's makeshift bed on his floor was empty. She had probably just left to use the bathroom. When she looked over at Gar, though, she could tell something was wrong.

The once light-blue pillow case his head was resting on was stained a dark maroon. Then, she noticed the small shards of ceramic scattered next to his head and on the floor by the bed, and the remains of a lamp. "Garfield," she gasped as she ran up beside her son. He was still breathing, but there was a large gash on the back of his head. Blood had drenched his green hair.

* * *

Gar's eyes split open slowly and a sudden blinding light forced him to close his eyelids again. A sudden bursting headache made itself apparent and he rubbed his forehead with a groan.

"Thank god. I was so worried about you, Garfield," Marie said with relief.

"Ugh, what happened?" Gar began to sit up, but was suddenly pushed down by what felt to be a hand.

"You need to rest, you lost a lot of blood," Mark replied. He forced his eyes open and looked at his beside him at his parents.

"Where am I?" Gar asked, getting frustrated that none of his questions were getting answered.

"You're in the hospital. That was a pretty bad gash on your head, you needed stitches."

"Gash? Stitches?" None of this was making any sense in his jumbled mind, and the headache wasn't helping the situation. "Where's Raven?" he asked quickly, after suddenly remembering the girl. There was a long pause as both his parents broke eye contact with him. Panic began to overtake Garfield as he repeated his question. "Where's Raven?"

"When we found you... she was already gone. I'm sorry, Gar," Mark replied.

Then, Gar remember, it wasn't much, but it was something. "They took her."

"I don't think-"

"Those men, they had to be the ones who took her, and then they knocked me out," Gar concluded.

"There weren't any men, Garfield."

"What do you mean? I saw them myself."

"No, Garfield, you probably just dreamt that. Raven did this, Gar."

"What are you talking about? She would never do something like that!"

"Calm down, Ga-"

"Don't make up stories about people you don't even know! You don't know Raven at all!" Gar sat up quickly, although it made him feel dizzy.

"She's mentally unstable-"

"Stop saying that!" Gar shoved his father away from the hospital bed. Standing to his feet, he ran out of the room, even though he wasn't sure exactly where he was or where he was going.

"Garfield, wait!" Mark yelled, but he knew his son was already too far away to hear him.

* * *

Finally, the chemical began to where off and Raven awoke from the dreamless sleep. The bed she was lying on was so comfortable and familiar. Lazily she opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. Glancing at the alarmclock perched on her night stand, she let her eyes drift shut for a moment. Her room was the same as always. Then, it registered. She was back in her room!

Sitting up abruptly, Raven glanced around trying to convince herself none of this could be happening. That sickening laugh suddenly brought her attention to the large figure in the corner. Her father sat half covered by the shadows in the corner, the small chair he sat on looked like it might give way under his massive form at any moment.

"We haven't seen each other for a long time, daughter."

"Not long enough, father," Raven hissed, spitting out the word father as if it were poison.

He just laughed at her remark. "I see you have not changed."

"I could say the same about you."

"How have you been?" She was in no mood to make small talk with such a beast of a man.

"Why did you bring me back here? You put me in that asylum, I'm surprised you didn't just leave me there to rot. Or did you miss your punching bag?"

"How could you say such a thing?" he asked, pretending to sound hurt. "I love you, daughter. I would never do something so heartless as that." Raven just glared silently at him as he stood up and walked out of the shadows.

"I could not forgive myself for sending you to that hospital. I understand why you did what you did, and I forgive you for it. Your mother and I missed you so much."

"Where's Angela?"

"Don't worry, your mother is fine. You can see her later."

"What do you want from me?"

"Want from you? I don't understand what you mean."

This was the last place she wanted to be. Raven felt like she was going to cry, she just wanted to get out of here. "I hate you," she whispered to him as she stared down at her bed.

"What did they do to you at the hospital? I'm so sorry, Raven, but I'll be here for you. I love you." Raven had a sudden urge to throw up when he said that, it just made her hate him more. Why was he telling her all of these lies? What was he trying to do?

He left the room without another word, and Raven felt relieved. Until she heard the him lock the door from the other side. She had completely forgotten about that lock, he had rarely ever used it. Eyes widening, she realized that she was truly stuck here. Running over to her door she tried to push it open, but it didn't even budge. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she kicked the door.

Finally, she stopped kicking when her foot went numb. Collapsing back down on her bed, she let the tears fall from her eyes. There was no way she could get out this time. Her father wasn't going to let her run away again, and no one could save her this time. But the thought of staying here wasn't the worst part, no there was something even worse. It was the fact that she knew she would never see Gar again.

* * *

A/N: Uh, I'm not so sure about this chapter. I had almost completely forgotten about the nightmare, so I finally wrote that in. Well, please tell me what you think if you want to.

Linwe Ancalimon: Thanks! I'm really glad that you like it. Yeah, it was supposed to be scary and kind of mysterious. Well, tell me if you guessed right. :D

AureliusXsoul: Yeah, it is kind of messed up, but I wanted it to seem like they're closer yet still awkward. They won't stay blushing for very long probably. Haha, I love cliff endings too, it really keeps the story interesting. Thank you. :D

Phantom5656: Thank you. I'm really glad that you like it. I wanted to have a little bit of everyone even if they appear very rarely. Well, Robin still has a bit of a problem with obsessing over things, but he's no liar. I won't let you down:D

Rainbow-Jess: Haha! I hope you liked how that turned out. Thank you! I'm not a failure, yet! Haha:D

Shadow in the Rain: Haha! Thanks! You're too kind. I think a lot of kids are "mistakes," but most parents don't tell them. I have a feeling that I was probably an accident, although my parents haven't said anything yet. I find the whole mistake idea completely hilarious, I'm not even sure why. Haha, you're reviews seemed to get more and more enthusiastic with every chapter. :D

Mothman X: Thank you. That really means a lot. Yeah, I understand what you mean and I'm really glad that you like how I did that. Truthfully, I'm not really even sure what I'll have happen next. I wanted to really drag out their relationship so that it would seem more realistic. You're too kind. Sayonara. :D

XX.xXx.AchillezWiplash.xXx.XX: Oh yeah, my fingers are incredibly muscular. I bet I could lift a small car with these things or crush a wind pipe with my pinky, hm I should try that. Haha. Thank you. Hopefully I'll get the chapters up quicker now. :D

new identity: Haha, short and sweet. Well, thank you. :D

Blueyedgirl: Ravenous dogs couldn't pull me away from my laptop. I would probably just pick it up and run with it, although I know I could never outrun them. Haha. Thank you. :D

Luna Forest: There is more to come! Thanks! I'll give you as much of this story as you can handle. :D

chittychittybangbang16: Of course, of course, of course. I'll type until my fingers turn blue if you want. :D

Mrs. Peacock: Aw, thanks. You're too kind. :D

ravanwolf: Haha, sorry. I'm addicted to pizza, now that's good. Thanks. Yeah, Slade had to make an appearance to prove that Richard wasn't completely insane, he may also have a bigger role, but I'm still deciding. Haha. :D

talim9: Haha. Thanks, man! You're too cool. :D

Malaya21: Haha, thanks! I, uh, love you too? Yeah, Slade is real and he will play a part in the story, although I'm not sure how big of a part. Who knows, maybe you're precognitive. :D

Kaos Kraze: Yeah, once I write the climax that I had been planning since the beginning everything after becomes really difficult to write. I always carry a rope. If your lucky I might have a rope ladder with me instead, I don't know about you but I never could climb up the rope in middle school gym class. :D

Lilliesofthevalley: Haha. It's fine, don't worry about it. Thanks! I hope you like how that turned out. :D

skribble-scrabble: I don't want that on my mind or my conscience. I shall type as fast as I can, I will not fail you:D

Snea: Haha, sorry but I love cliffhangers. I hope I posted this in time. :D

ravenmasteroftele: Whispers Put me at the top of the list. I could easily kill all of those guys if I have to. winks And the Ghost Busters! Come on, whenever I try calling them I always get a busy signal, those guys are unreliable. I'm glad you liked it, I was actually really worried that it would be too boring. Thank you. Gosh, you're such a flatterer, I like it. Haha. :D

World of Nightmares: Haha, I don't want you to get in trouble because you're stuck reading my story. Aw, thanks. You're reviews seemed to become more enthusiastic every chapter. Well, I'm really glad that you like it. I hope I wasn't too late, I don't want to have another dead body to deal with. :D

cailinXaiden: Aw, thank you. I hope all of your questions were answered in this chapter. If not I'm sure they will be in the next one. Sorry, I'm not that quick. Hopefully this didn't take too long. I won't fail you again! Haha. :D

ELLIEdangerous: Haha! Thanks. Yeah, I wanted Gar to have that boyish cuteness, but at the same time be kind of... I don't know, wise I guess. What are you implying? I don't have any experience with stalking. (Looks around nervously) I didn't stalk anyone, I just followed them everywhere they went, there's a difference! Hahaha... :D

Agent of the Divine One: Hm, well I do like writing deaths, but I'm not so sure if I'll be killing anyone off. I'm not really sure what should happen next, but hopefully you'll like whatever does. :D

Overactive Mind: Eh, that weren't quite that brutal, at least not yet. Thank you. Yeah, Slade may make an appearance or two. You guessed it, and when and if they reunite I promise to tone it down. Sorry that I dragged that out forever, I know that I got carried away in it. I just really didn't want to rush anything. Will you forgive me...? Please:D

dPhantoMfreak: Thank you! I hadn't really planned to bring in Slade when I first came up with this story, but it was a last minute change. Richard has nothing "medically" wrong with him, besides being a little obsessive. I really glad you like his character, he's been fun to write for. I hope this was quick enough for you. :D

K.C. Raven: Yes, I had to... But it was worth it! Hey, you get demons? And they're vampires! Where are my vampire demons, dammit? Well, I finally finished this chapter, although I'm now missing a knee cap, a hand, and half of my skull, not to mention the various gashes and fractures, all thanks to you and your demons. Now, please excuse me while I huddle in the corner and bleed to death. :D

Linwe Ancalimon: Aw, thanks. You're too cool:D

pinkparis: Haha. Sorry, but I love to write cliffhangers. Hopefully you can take it for a little longer, but I'll try to tone it down. :D

moo-like-a-floofy-llama: Haha. Wait, what?


	13. No Where to Go

A/N: Sorry this chapter took me so long, I've been extremely busy with school and all. I also kind of wrote my myself into a corner in that last chapter so I spent most of the extra time figuring out how to fix it. Well, enough excuses, here's chapter 13.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: No Where to Go

* * *

Summer was slowly coming to an end and the evening air had become chilly once again as autumn began to creep up. It took him a moment to realize that he was only wearing a hospital gown and the green boxers with the little red hearts on them that he was glad they hadn't taken from him. He had left his clothes back in his hospital room, but it was too late to turn back now so he continued to run barefoot down the sidewalks. The other people using the sidewalk would clear out of his path and stare at him as if he were mad as he passed by.

Every so often a cool wind would cause him to shiver as it rushed past his bare legs and arms. "I hate hospitals," he grumbled as he ran. Gar's pace began to slow as he felt himself getting lightheaded again. "Damn it." Then, he came to a complete halt and leaned against the wall of the nearest building.

Dragging himself into a nearby alley, Jump City seemed to have a lot scattered around, Gar felt his legs become weak. All he wanted to do was sleep. Finally, his legs gave out from under him and he fell flat on his face on the cold, hard asphalt. He had no energy to pick himself back up with. Now that he was no longer running he realized just how fast his heart was pumping and how he was gasping for air. Everything began to spin around him and he struggled to get back up to his feet, he had to help Raven. It was a fruitless struggle. After another minute, his body finally went limp as he fell asleep in the foreign alleyway.

* * *

Finally, she managed to stop the strong flow of tears. She knew her father probably wanted her to cry, but it was so difficult not to. Sitting up from her place on the bed, Raven scanned the room once more with watery eyes, although she knew there was no way out. Then, her eyes settled on her huge full-length windows on the wall to her left.

Gracefully, she stood from the bed and walked over to the glass. Placing her hand on the cold surface, she stared out longingly. Her room had always had a beautiful view of the beach. After all her father had paid a little under six million dollars for the mansion, and that was before it had been furnished.

The sun was about to set, which meant it was the late afternoon. Pressing her forehead up to the window, a shiver went down her back from the sudden cold, but she didn't pull away. Watching as the sun began to sink down into the ocean, Raven fantasized about walking on the beach with a certain boy. She probably wouldn't admit it to his face, but she really liked Gar. A small smile graced her lips.

The sky was painted a brilliant purplish-pink as the sun slipped below the horizon. Raven was almost angered by how beautiful it was, today should have been a rainy, depressing day. Why did the sunset get to be so beautiful while her life always ended up so ugly?

With a sigh she closed her eyes tightly as the last ray of sunlight disappeared. Forcing the tears back that threatened to escape.

"What's wrong, Raven?" That voice was familiar, but unlike her father it was soft and concerned.

"It's nothing, mother," Raven insisted as she faced her mother with just a hint of a smile which was forced. Yes, she was glad to see her mother, but her other problems weighed too heavy on her mind for Raven act even close to cheerful.

"Aren't you happy to be home?" Angela asked.

"It's not that..." Raven knew what she said was a total lie. In fact, that was exactly what why she wasn't happy.

"I was so worried about you." A normal mother and daughter would probably hug at a moment like this, but the Roth family had never been normal and physical contact was rare at best.

Glancing back outside, Raven saw the reflection of the moon on the glassy ocean water. "You didn't need to be," Raven said with a sigh as she broke her gaze away from the water.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong, Raven?" Angela took another step forward, but there were still several feet between them. Raven just stared at her feet silently. "I was so happy when your father told me that you were finally cured." Raven clenched her fist, but knew it was futile to tell her mother that she wasn't the one who needed curing, her father was the insane one. That poor, naive woman believed anything that beast she called her husband told her.

"Yes, mother." Whenever Raven spoke to her parents it always felt so formal and unattached, and she hated it. The dark girl wished she could just collapse on the floor and have a complete breakdown, but she couldn't, especially not in this house.

There was a long moment of awkward silence, then Angela turned to leave. Hesitating in front of the door, Angela called over her shoulder, "I'm glad to have you back home, Raven... but I just want you to be happy." She hurried out the door, and Raven wanted to call out to her, but she was already gone.

Raven didn't understand what Angela had meant. For a split second after she said that Raven thought that Angela knew everything, but she quickly dismissed that thought. It was impossible. Switching her gaze back to the sea, Raven watched the dark waves crash against the sharp rocks on the shore.

Dragging her long, pale fingers across the chilled glass of the window, Raven began to think about possible escape plans. The glass of the window was thick, but could be shattered with a few blows from a heavy object. Breaking the window wasn't her top concern, the real problem was the thirty foot drop onto the jagged rocks below. If she fell in just the right way the drop might not be fatal, but there was a high chance that if she did happen to live through it that she would be severely injured or paralyzed. No matter what it was a jump to her death, so she decided to leave that option as her absolute last resort. If she was patient she would have another chance to escape sometime in the next thirty years.

* * *

"I can't believe you! You can be so inconsiderate sometimes, Mark!" Marie yelled at her husband.

"Come on, Marie. I just told him the truth, what else was I supposed to say?" They had been searching over an hour for their son, but hadn't had any luck in finding him.

"The truth! Neither of us have any clue as to what happened. You just assumed it was Raven. I wish you could have more faith in people."

"I do have faith in people, just not dangerous or insane people."

"Sometimes I forget why I ever fell in love with you," Marie grumbled as she turned back to look out of the car window.

Mark gave an exasperated sigh, "I just wish Gar wasn't always making so many stupid mistakes."

"Garfield isn't a little boy anymore, honey. He's almost an adult, and you need to learn to treat him like one. You can't protect him forever, even if that means letting him make some mistakes."

"I know..." Setting a hand on his shoulder with a small smile, Marie was about to say something when she thought she saw something in one of the alleyways across the street. After searching for so long, Marie refused to dismiss anything that she might normally.

"Mark, stop the car." Sure enough there in the dark alley lie their half naked son face down on the asphalt. "Garfield!"

They were happy to find that he was merely sleeping. He was shivering in his sleep and his skin felt cold. Assisting the teen back to their car, Gar was too disoriented to have any idea what was going on. Once he was sitting in the back seat of the car covered by a blanket he drifted off into a deep sleep again.

* * *

The escape plans she did manage to create had far too many holes in them to work. Currently the best idea she had was just running out her door when someone came in or out, which would only cause her to be chased around the mansion a few times before being caught or killed by one of her father's trigger-happy bodyguards. One last glance outside, Raven went to bed and forced herself to sleep. Although she new the nightmare lingered close, the rest was needed if she was ever going to come up with a good plan.

* * *

Awakening to the sound of Marie's gentle voice, Gar stirred in the back seat of the car. He just wanted to sleep a little bit longer, but a hand patting his leg kept him from drifting off again.

"Garfield, wake up, we're home,"Marie spoke softly. Groaning, Gar shut his eyes again.

All of the sudden something clicked in his mind, and he then remembered his rescue mission. He sat up quickly and his eyes shot open. Fumbling with the handle on the car door, he finally got it open although he was still half asleep. Stumbling into the house, he raced into his room and put on some clothes before grabbing his car keys. However he was stopped on his way out. In front of the door Mark stood with his arms folded across his chest.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go get her, no matter what you say," Gar growled.

"It's too dangerous. Do you plan on just running into the home of the owner of one of the biggest corporations in the world. Not to mention that he's probably the biggest crime lord in the U.S. He's sure to have fully armed bodyguards all over. You'll be killed the moment you get there. If you even manage to find the house. I won't let you leave." Mark wasn't yelling, he didn't even sound angry, in fact his tone sounded almost sympathetic.

"You can't stop me, dad!"

"I don't plan to stop you." The expression on Gar's face was priceless, he looked completely dumbfounded. "But I won't let you leave until we come up with a good plan."

"What?"

"Well, we better get to work if we ever want to rescue her." If Mark didn't look so serious Gar would have thought this was all just some sick joke.

* * *

It was very early in the morning, but the nightmare had woken her up once again. She felt a familiar presence in her room, and sure enough there her father stood by her window. Doesn't he ever sleep?

"I remember when you were a newborn, you were so small and vulnerable. That was so long ago, now you're almost an adult. You grew up so fast. Where did all of those years go?"

"You were never around unless you wanted something."

"Oh, come now daughter, that's not true. I'm often busy, but I always made time to see you." Raven almost wanted to laugh at that comment. Technically he wasn't lying, he had made time to see her, but they were never very pleasant visits, even their civil meetings were far less than desirable.

The large man merely smirked as she glared at him. "Your eighteenth birthday is just around the corner, isn't it?"

She didn't know what he was trying to do, but she was done with these games. "What do you want from me? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He was an excellent liar when it came to business, yet when it came to acting innocent he failed miserably.

"I'm done playing your games! Just let me go, and I'll never come back, I'm sure you'll be much better off without me anyway."

"Quite the contrary daughter, you're actually very useful to me." Narrowing her eyes, Raven's glare became even more severe which made his smirk even wider. Standing from her bed she slowly approached him and he just watched with amusement. Finally, she stopped only a few feet away from him. He towered above her, probably over a foot taller than her. Most would be intimidated by his height, which worked excellently in some business situations, but Raven wasn't some weak executive.

"Go to hell," Raven spat. She could have easily said it from her place on the bed, but this seemed more offensive, and it showed that she wasn't scared by him.

Everyone who knew her father knew of his anger issues, some had learned the hard way, and Raven probably knew the best of his tendency to fly off the handle. Sure enough, his massive hand smacked her on the side of her face. Although she managed to brace herself a split second before the blow she was still flung against the window beside her. Hitting the hard surface, Raven fell onto the ground beside the window and leaned against the glass. Standing over her, Tristan breathed heavily as he clenched his fist.

The strike hurt, but she knew he could have done a lot worse. When she looked up he noticed the small smile on her lips. "It appears you haven't changed, father."

His perfect plan had been spoiled by the petty insult of a girl, he couldn't believe how easily he had been fooled. Yet, all was not lost, he hadn't told her anything, this slip proved nothing. Suddenly, he began to laugh which Raven was startled by.

"Cunning. You definitely are a Roth." As quickly it has started his chuckle stopped. "Do not insult me again, daughter or else I will be forced to teach you how to respect your elders." It was almost frightening how quickly his tone had changed from playful to grave. She just stared up at him with a blank expression, not moving a muscle until he had left her room.

Rubbing the side of her face, Raven could feel that the bruise was already forming on her cheek. She was even more confused than before. The thing that was really bothering her was how he had said she would be useful to him, whatever that meant she knew it couldn't be good. Hopefully, these morning visits wouldn't become routine because she had a feeling they would be getting much more violent.

* * *

It almost seemed that Tristan Roth wanted them to find him. Everything they needed could be found on one website.

"I guess the internet isn't just for porn," Mark said as he looked over Gar's shoulder at the computer screen. They both laughed, then got to work formulating a plan.

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir, but I still don't understand."

"It's a brilliant plan. Who else would they suspect besides my greatest rival? Obviously they won't suspect the poor, grief-stricken father for killing his one and only daughter. The best part is, not only will I be destroying my competition, I'll be getting rid of that burden of a daughter and it'll keep her from running to the tabloids about how she was 'abused'."

"Brilliant in deed, Mr. Roth." The pitiful man was disgusted that Tristan was cold-hearted enough to want his own daughter dead, but he was too terrified by his hulking boss to tell him so. Instead, he just forced a smile and prided Tristan on his plan as Tristan smiled sinisterly at his own ingenuity.

* * *

A/N: Ugh, I hate this chapter, and it probably wasn't worth the longer wait, but oh well... Please tell me what you thought, especially if you thought this chapter sucked. Review if you want to. Later!

Blueyedgirl: Haha, I won't stop writing or running. Aw, thanks. Hopefully I wasn't too late. :D

Kaos Kraze: Yeah, all schools are cheap. Well, they don't have to meet up again, she could be killed and he could continue looking for her because he doesn't know she is. Hm, that gave me a great idea, maybe I'll use that instead of my other ending... I'll have to think about that one. :D

XX.xXx.AchillezWiplash.xXx.XX: Haha, well if you have anyone you want me to... take care of just tell me. Thank you. I'll make sure you don't end up in a straight jacket, I just hope this wasn't too late. Anyway, if you do end up there I'll bust in with my pinky and get you out. :D

deadinside72: Yeah, I wanted that to be confusing. Raven isn't really crazy, her father is just tricking to make her think that. Hope I cleared that up for you. :D

Malaya21: Well, her father is a businessman. Haha:D

warprince2000: Thanks! I hope this was quick enough. :D

Snea: Haha! Thank you, I'm glad you liked that. :D

chittychittybangbang16: Yeah, none of the good stories have been updating. There haven't been any good stories to read lately, what's up with that? Thanks!

Luna Forest: I had forgotten about a window, so since you reminded me I tried to add it into this one. I'm glad you thought that was good nightmare because I wasn't too sure about it when I wrote it. :D

Lilliesofthevalley: Yes! Mission accomplished! Haha. That was the reaction I was looking for. Thank you. I'm super happy that you liked it!

Mrs. Peacock: Thank you so much! I am really happy to hear that. :D

talim9: Oh come on, I couldn't keep him out of the story, after all he's the main antagonist. That's all part of his master plan. Don't worry, things will be explained soon. :D

addicted2danny: Haha, you can have all of the cookies you want! Thanks:D

pinkparis: I know! It's all part of his master plan, which will be revealed very soon. Aw, thank you. I will not make you regret it:D

K.C. Raven: I've already lost a lot of blood, and I feel pretty dizzy, but I'll try to stay alive as long as possible. Thanks to the various blood transfusions I'm still living, but I can already feel the life being drained from me. If I never finish the story will I be able to live forever...? Ugh, so weak, vision fading... :D

World of Nightmares: Hahahaha. Thank you so much. You're far too nice. You have no idea how much that means to me! Hahaha, I think you're now my biggest fan. Well, flattery will get you everything. I won't let you down:D

AureliusXsoul: Yeah, it could have been a lot more original, but I was just completely out of ideas. Haha, yeah I really wanted to do that demon thing, so I'm glad you liked that. No, it had been stitched up, but he did run away after he just lost about a pint of blood which isn't much better. He's just being a teenager, he's storming off even though he really has no where to go, and yes he may faint. I'll try to make the next one a little longer. :D

Red Raven101: Aw, thank you. Truthfully, most of my ideas come to me at the last minute while I'm in the middle of typing it. Haha. :D

Agent of the Divine: Sorry about the mistakes, I'm the worst about proofreading, I really should reread it. Yes! Thank you! You have no idea how much that means to me:D

Overactive Mind: Thank you. Well, you all of that should be revealed very soon. :D

MusicFan10: Haha! Thanks! There's plenty more to come. :D

Hide-because-it's-me: Hahaha. It's fine, really, although... That policeman does sound pretty tasty. I'll think twice before pulling over you over, and I think thrice before running out in front of your car. You should start carrying a gun, then you can be like a zombie gangster. You wouldn't need an army of the living dead, you would already be lethal alone. Thank you. Yeah, I figured Richard was had already been humiliated enough. I'm really glad that you liked the nightmare, I wasn't too sure about it. Mm, that policeman should give the extra burst I need to get back on top in my battle! I'll finish writing up that list soon and give it to you. Aw, you're too kind, especially for a zombie. I'm the one who should be honored. :D

ELLIEdangerous: Hahaha! Probably. Yay, we're not stalkers! Haha, yeah I would probably put Trigon up there too, I mean he's practically Satan. :D

Linwe Ancalimon: Hey, thanks! How could I say no to that? Haha. :D

Mothman X: Thanks! Damn it! No, I hadn't meant to do that. Haha, well thank you for bringing it to my attention, I'll be extra careful not to do that next chapter. I really don't mind responding to every review. I actually kind of enjoy it, it gives me a chance see what my readers want, and I have few things better to do. Haha! I personally can't believe that I've been getting so many reviews, I'm so honored! You'll have to wait and see if karma really does exist. :D

Coeus: Thanks. Yeah, I tend to get pretty lazy when it comes to proofreading, so sorry about the mistakes, but I'm glad it's not too bad. I won't let you down!


	14. Shattered Plans

A/N: I know, this took me a long time to write, and I'm sorry. I tried to write, but I either didn't have time or had major writers block. Well, happy Halloween. I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Plans are made to be shattered, or is that windows?

* * *

Glancing around the yard cautiously, Danny turned and gave Richard the thumbs up signal. Richard did his best to seem inconspicuous as he strolled over to where Danny was standing. Their small amount of time outside was an excellent opportunity to put their plan into motion.

"Perimeter secure, sir," Danny whispered.

"Good. Move out." They walked over towards the gates, and every few steps they would quickly peer over their shoulders to make sure no one was watching. Luckily, Victor was too distracted by one of the other patients to notice. Finally, after what seemed like ages they reached the gates. The guard in the small booth beside the gate didn't pay any attention to them as he sat reading a magazine. After Raven's escape the security was better, but all that really meant was that everyone entering or leaving had to show a pass.

Every other part of the fence had barbed-wire wrapped around the top, except for the gate, although they had to be at least 9 feet high. Richard had spent a day planning their escape, and nothing could go wrong. They stopped about 10 feet from the gates, and looked at each other. Using his finger, Richard counted down from three, and when he curled that third finger into his palm they made a break for it. Danny scurried on his stomach through the small gap under the gate, while Richard did a gravity-defying leaping and tried to pull himself over it.

The guard was almost completely oblivious of the breakout, until he heard the gate creak and a muffled thump as Richard's boots hit the pavement. Finally, he looked up to see the accomplices sprinting down the sidewalk.

"Crap!" Throwing down his magazine, he fumbled with the controls for a second before getting the gates to open and following after the boys. "Stop!" he called out to them between heaving breaths.

It became evident to him almost immediately just how out of shape he really was. In fact, the last time he had worked out had to be in high school gym class a little over fifteen years ago. Halting before he went into cardiac arrest, he hunched over leaning on his knees. Reaching for his walkie-talkie, the poor guard called for backup, although the boys were already out of sight. He was definitely going to get fired after this one.

The boys ran as fast as their legs could take them. The rush from the breakout was exhilarating, even though had been extremely easy, just the idea of being caught was thrilling. Fortunately, Danny was having no trouble keeping up with Richard's sprint.

It felt fantastic to finally get to let out all of that pent-up energy, and between each stride Richard felt like he flying if only for a fraction of a second. The freedom and space felt magnificent, but his mission never left his mind. Not until he brought Slade down could he be truly free.

After rounding a corner, they slowed to a stop. They looked at each other with wide eyes, refusing to believe after so long they were finally out of there. Then, Danny began to laugh hysterically while Richard grinned widely at the boy. They had pulled it off. They had actually done it!

* * *

Slade's heavy boots caused a small cloud of dust to curl around his feet when he jumped down into the alleyway. It was almost pitiful how bad the Jump City police force was at tracking the fugitive, but Slade found it amusing. He could easily hop the next plane to Africa, but he had some unfinished business to attend to.

Listening quietly, Slade heard the policemen run by on the other side of the wall he had just jumped. "This is too easy. I probably could have kept on my orange jumpsuit and they still wouldn't have realized," he chuckled arrogantly as he ran a hand through his hair and walked out onto the sidewalk.

* * *

Raven had never experienced such strong apprehension and uncertainty, just waiting was driving her positively mad. Tristan had managed to let the smallest bit of information slip, yet it was too vague for Raven to have any idea what he was up to. Mindlessly, Raven tapped her fist on the glass as she sat in a chair beside the window, completely lost in deep thought. At least she hadn't had to suffer through another of her father's meaningless lectures- more like rants.

Finally, Raven walked over to the massive bookshelf on her wall and chose a random book. She hoped that it could take her mind off all that was going on now.

* * *

"That'll never work," Gar sighed. Mark put his head in his hands and continued to rack his mind for any ideas.

They had even managed to get the blueprints to the Roth mansion, in fact that was the easy part. Unfortunately, though, they both lacked the tactical minds necessary for devising this rescue mission.

The phone began to ring in the kitchen, and Marie walked cooly by the father and son to pick it up. "Hello? Yes... Uh huh... Yeah, he's right here. Hold on." Marie walked into the room and held out the phone for Mark. "It's the hospital."

With a curious expression, Mark took the phone. "Hello...? What?! Again? I was just there this morning and everything seemed fine..." Mark sighed as he calmed himself just a little. "I see..."

It's always frustrating to only hear one side of a conversation, and Gar was dying to know what was wrong. In each pause Gar tried to imagine the other half of the conversation.

"I thought after last time you would have learned... Did you call the police? Good... No, you're not fired, but this better not be a frequent thing... I'll be over in ten minute. Bye," Mark finished as he set down the phone on the table.

"What was that all about?" Marie asked before Gar could speak.

"It looks like Raven wasn't the only one who wanted to get out of that hospital. Richard and Danny ran away."

"No way!" Garfield exclaimed.

"Sorry, Gar, but I have to get to over there. You'll just have to work on figuring something out by yourself until I get back," Mark said with disappointment.

"Alright..."

* * *

"Okay, they won't be able to find us know," Richard said proudly. They had ran far enough away from the hospital, and Richard did an excellent job of covering their tracks.

"Yup yup," Danny answered with a smile.

"Where are you going to go now?" Richard asked. Danny just stared back with a dumbfounded expression. "Don't you have friends or family around here?"

Tilting his head slightly, Danny thought hard for a moment, then he merely shrugged. "Oh come on, I'm sure there's somewhere you can go. You can't come with me, it's too dangerous."

"But I have no where else to go, Master," Danny replied innocently.

"Don't call me that," Richard sighed as he ran a hand across his face. "If you come with me I can't guarantee that you'll make it out alive. Are you really up to this."

Puffing out his chest, Danny replied seriously, "A samurai protects his master with his life." Then, he took an elegant bow. Danny was a rather skinny sixteen year old who was somewhat tall and had short, brown hair that would often fall in front of his eyes. If it weren't for his mild insanity, Danny would be completely average teenager.

"I already told you, I'm not your master!" Richard shouted before turning and walking away. Pausing for a moment, Danny looked around curiously then shrugged and ran to catch up with Richard.

* * *

Slipping on his gold and blue mask, Slade stared at himself in the mirror. It had been so long, too long in his opinion. A little over years in that hell hole of a prison, and that was only a tiny fraction of the double life sentences he had been dealt.

The heavy shotgun's cool steel felt so familiar in his bare hands. Slade had predicted building this safe house would be a good idea, and his predictions were never wrong. He had worked for that monster for nearly fourteen years, doing his bidding like an obedient little pup. Then, he got up the courage to leave and start his own 'business,' and his master couldn't handle that. Finally, after eight years of fantasizing it, Slade would get revenge on the man who had sent him to jail, his master. He would find out what it felt like to lose everything. Tristan Roth was going to pay!

* * *

The knot in her stomach began to grow as the moment neared. This was surely a suicide mission, but Raven had to do something. Leaning against the wall beside her door, Raven waited patiently.

"I never signed up to be a maid," a man grumbled from the other side of her door. Right on time.

The doorknob twisted and the door swung open, almost hitting Raven in the face. One her fathers large bodyguards stepped in holding a tray of food for Raven, but he stopped his grumbling when he entered. Then, he realized the bedroom was empty. "Ms. Roth...? Oh no. Ms. Roth are you in here...? Come on this isn't funny."

The man stepped in further glancing around for Raven while completely forgetting to shut the door behind him. Once he had crossed her room and was searching under and around her bed Raven moved from behind the door. "Wait!" He spotted her right before she sprinted out of the room.

Tripping over his own feet when he went to chase after her, the unfortunate thug fell on his face right onto the tray of food. Scrambling to his feet, he didn't even bother to brush off some of the food before taking off after the violet haired girl.

Unfortunately for him, Raven was a fast runner, but he wasn't making much progress. All of the people they passed just jumped out of Raven's way and stared in astonishment. "You idiots, don't just stand there! Help me! We have to catch her!" he would yell to some of the men he passed. None of them could catch her though, and she was nearing the master staircase.

Heaving after her, they turned another corner and now the extravagant staircase came into view. As she practically flew down the stairs he took a daring move and leapt of the top stair. Then, he came crashing down, grabbing her from behind and tackling her to the ground. The only problem with this move was that they were still half way up the staircase, and the moment from the hit was great.

The two rolled down the stairs in a painful ball. In the quick moments while they rolled down Raven swore she heard a soft cracking noise. Finally, they bounced off the last step and came to a screeching halt hitting the hard, white marble floor. A small splatter of blood stained the immaculate marble, but you couldn't tell who's it was. Neither moved for a long moment, then Raven groaned loudly.

It hurt to breathe, let alone move. The worst pain was in her ankle, which she was certain was now fractured. Raven was lying face down on the marble, and she moved her head to look up. The huge wooden front doors were only feet away, and she began to drag herself towards them, but the man who had tackled her hugged her legs.

"Let go off me," she moaned as she attempted to kick him off, but had to stop when a horrible pain shot up her leg.

"No," he grunted. "I can't allow you to leave." From his tone he sounded like he was in almost as much pain as she was.

Tristan stomped after being alerted by someone who had been down the hall when the two ran by. "What the hell is going on here?!" Fire burned in her father's eyes, and all of the people who had stopped to watch tried to get out of the room as fast as possible.

The man holding Raven's legs tried to get up, but he only was able to get into a sitting position before he gave up while Raven rolled over onto her back. "Sir, I'm sorry..." He just prayed that Tristan wouldn't kill him right there.

"You! Get this man out of here," Mr. Roth called to a man that was trying rush out of the room before being noticed. The guard was dragged out of the room in a hurry, and suddenly the room was completely empty except for Raven and Tristan.

When Tristan didn't even say a word, Raven knew she was really in trouble. For a long moment he just stared down at her, and she tried to stay expressionless, although the fear was overwhelming. Then, he reached down and grabbed her wrist. Raven had no idea what he was going to do. Walking away, he began to drag her behind him, and she just winced while her shoulder felt like it was pulling ripped from the socket.

She wanted to struggle free or stand, but he was so powerful compared to her and she just didn't have the strength. With every bump up the steps Raven regretted her little escape plan. All the while, Tristan pulled her towards her room relentlessly. The constant foot traffic through the hall was gone because everyone dove into the nearest room when they saw their fuming boss coming towards them.

Finally, to Raven's satisfaction, they reached her room. Then, when they stepped into her room things just got worse. He dropped her wrist, but then began to throw things. First, he picked up the lone chair and threw it as hard as he could at her window. A long crack ran up the once smooth glass.

Raven managed to get to her feet right before her father turned his wrath on her. The broken ankle kept her from standing fully, so she leaned against the wall. "How dare you do something like this to me after everything?!"

"After, what!" Raven shouted back.

"I gave you everything you ever asked for growing up! I was a great father to you, and then you try to betray me?!"

"Great father? You must be joking! You were a horrible father!" This rage Raven was feeling was unexpected, but it felt great to tell him off.

"No one speaks to me like that!" Tristan growled as he came closer to her. "You have no idea how hard it is to be a father! We didn't even want you! Yet, I still loved you anyway!" He gripped her throat in his huge hand, but just left it limp on her small neck.

"You have strange way of showing love," Raven growled. The pinky that was wrapped around her throat began to twitch and Tristan pulled back his hand. Then, he pounded his fist right through the wall beside her head. Pulling his fist back out he turned his back to her for a moment.

"I did the best I could!"

"Well, it wasn't good enough!" Raven shouted back at him. Before Raven could act, Tristan grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her across the room. Slamming into the broken window, there was a loud shattering sound as the battered glass finally gave out.

Raven didn't even have time to scream. There, lying on the jagged rocks in a pile of broken glass, was Raven's limp body. Tristan gazed down with disbelief. He had planned to kill her, but not like this and not so soon. It was impossible that she could have survived the fall onto her spine, and his mind began to race with ways he could pin this accident on Slade.

* * *

A/N: I'm so so so sorry this took so long, but I had so much work! I believe I am beginning to lose interest in this story, so I'm trying to wrap it up soon. The other day I came up with a new idea for a BBRae story and I'm really looking forward to writing it. Ok well review if you feel like or not, whatever. I hope you had a happy Halloween.

Blueyedgirl: Haha, you should, in fact you're so special you got to be first once again. Keep running, I'm sure they'll give up sooner or later, if not you can come live in my basement for a few years. Yeah, I'll type as fast as possible. :D

Rainbow-Jess: Haha, this is the first time any of my chapters have been called sexy, thanks! I'm honored. I know what you mean, school can be so time-consuming, I hate it. Thanks:D

deadinside72: Good, sorry about that. Thanks! Yeah, Halloween is always good, free candy! Haha. :D

Steve-Racer: No, doctors aren't any match for crime lords. Hm, Mark might carry a pocket full of syringes and his aim isn't half bad, but they're not filled with anything lethal. Justice is dead! She was killed by a criminal. :D

XX.xXx.AchillezWiplash.xXx.XX: Thanks! I will! I wasn't joking, I can be a real thug. Hahaha:D

Kaos Kraze: Haha, don't worry, it was inevitable. That would be a good sequel, and in the end I would have to have Mr. Roth kill him too. Haha. Sorry, but I have no plans for a sequel. Instead I'm just going to cram all of that into the current story. Haha:D

Agent of the Divine One: I'm glad you think the situation is realistic. I can't guarantee anything yet. You've been a great help to me for all of my stories. :D

K.C. Raven: Eh, it's probably not worth immortality. Aw, werewolves?! How come you get all of the cool pets? And the real question is why I'm the one always being attacked! I mean I'm already missing both my legs, the arm that had been missing the hand has now been eaten all the way to my elbow, and I have major brain damage from your demons gnawing on my head!!! I can't run, and I can barely even move away from my computer!! The blood is making my keys all the sticky, at this rate I'll never finish the next chapter!!!!!!!!!! Please just kill me already! Oh god, it hurts so bad!!! (Collapses onto laptop)...

warprince2000: Thanks:D

talim9: Thanks! Haha! I thought that would sound like something my parents would say.

Snea: Haha, maybe Raven will do that. Yeah, I had to put that in, my friend was telling me how much she liked that song when I was writing the chapter. Haha, you can't watch too many horror movies, although after a while they all start to seem the same. Thanks!

Mothman X: Don't worry, I like honesty and yeah I really hated that chapter, but thank you. Haha, thanks who knows maybe I'll get straight A's. Hahaha! Yeah right. :D

Overactive Mind: Yeah, this chapter wasn't too eventful but I thought it was necessary. Haha, this whole story is over dramatized, so that sentence was probably very accurate. :D

chittychittybangbang16: Hahaha, thank you. I'll type as quick as I can:D

Darkness is Bright: Of course, of course! I'm a total ficaholic too! Aw, thanks, I'm honored. You shall get more!

Luna Forest: Aw, thanks! Well, you're help is always welcome as long as you're willing to give it. Trust me, I need all of the help I can get. Haha. :D

addicted2danny: Hahaha!!!! I always thought my stories could be made into soap opera's. Richard and Danny aren't done yet!! The Young and the Crazy, that's hilarious, I'll have to remember that for later.

AureliusXxoul: Yeah, it is pretty much the same as every fic, but I just didn't know how to change that at all. I'm glad you still like it though. Well, it was all Marie's doing. Yay, puzzle pieces! I was going for that effect! Same here, saying cute would ruin my rep. Hahaha! I'll update as quick as I can:D

Lilliesofthevalley: Haha, justice may be served, or not. Thanks! I know, I was disappointed with myself after I wrote this, but I felt I had to get this super boring chapter out of the way. Hopefully it'll get better. :D

World of Nightmares: Haha, thanks! Yeah, I know how hard it is to get internet when you're on s trip, and I'm definitely not a hacker. Yay! Haha. :D

ELLIEdangerous: Haha. Yeah, I guess he is, but does satan even have a daughter? Gosh, I know:D

Malaya21: Woo! But will they make it in time? Hahaha:D

Scribe of Aurora: Aw, thanks! I'm so glad you like! I won't let you down:D

Crazy Sugar Girl: Thank you. Of course!

Linwe Ancalimon: Thanks! Haha, I would love to see that! Could you imagine Trigon trying to do needlepoint as a hobby? He would probably accidentally poke himself and crush the whole thing and maybe a few human skulls. Of course I'll write more! lol :D

moo-like-a-floofy-llama: Yay! I'm sorry, but I absolutely love cliffhangers! Admit it though, my cliffhangers make you want to keep reading, don't they? Haha, I don't have much of a choice about staying in school, my parents would kill me. :D

pinkparis: Maybe, although I'm not sure if he'll be able to wait that long. Hm... I haven't seen it, although I do recognize the name, doesn't that have Keanu Reeves in it or am I mistaken:D

Hide-because-it's-me: Yeah, it was lacking in action, but I tried to have this chapter make up for that. Of course I remember Rüdiger, he was definitely the best imaginary friend that you created. I'm so sorry for your loss, he was such a cool guy, I just wish I hadn't given you that antidote. I'd prefer some chest, maybe a sliver of heart on the side if you don't mind. Rüdiger shall live on, not only in my mind, but in my stomach. My finger have only come to a simmer, and until they fully light I won't stop typing. :D


	15. Release the Hounds!

A/N: There's getting to be too many different parts to this story, it's beginning to confuse me. Wow the reviews on this story have just beaten my record! Thanks to all reviewers, and readers! Well, sorry this is late-ish. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: If anyone had any reason to think that I own Teen Titans speak now or forever hold your peace because you're an idiot if you do.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Release the Hounds!

* * *

The back of her skull ricocheted off a rock causing it to split open. She blacked out for a few seconds after she collided with the earth. Twisted behind her back in a grotesque manner, her arm had probably taken the worst of the fall.

It took only a few moments before she began to gain consciousness, which was undoubtedly a miracle because most people would be in a coma or worse by now. While at the same time Raven found herself wishing she were still unconscious. The impact on the arm had torn that shoulder from its socket, and the shards of glass from the broken window carved small holes into her back. She knew that there was a very high chance that she would be paralyzed after this, if she even lived through it. There was no possibility of escape now.

When she opened her eyes her vision was distorted and blurred not only from the fall but from the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She could hear the waves crashing on the rocks only a few feet away from her head, although her ears seemed to ring a little. After blinking a few times her vision improved and she spotted the small, but well-groomed bushes beside the wall of the mansion. If she did somehow manage to get over to the bushes there was no way she would be overlooked, especially because there would probably be a long a path of blood they could follow. Tristan's men could be dense, even outright idiotic at times, but they weren't blind.

Finally she made up her mind. She had to escape, either that or die trying.

* * *

Garfield glanced up at the clock on the wall for the twenty-fourth time in the last minute and a half. With a sigh he stood and snatched his jacket and car keys before he left. He didn't say a word to his mother and hoped she wouldn't hear him leave.

It had been a little over three hours after Mark had left, and Gar was getting anxious. He didn't want to wait any longer, so he didn't. Yet it was a crazy idea, he had nothing: no plans, no weapons, and no backup. If things looked too dangerous he would merely do a quick reconnaissance mission around the mansion. Sure, he wanted to help Raven more than anything, but it wouldn't be helping anyone if he ran in and got himself killed.

* * *

Richard hadn't yet managed to find Slade's well covered trail, and was about to give up when he saw a man wearing all black and gold jump over an alleyway from rooftop to rooftop. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Slade. The black and gold outfit of Slade's was infamous, anyway no one else would be crazy enough to make such daring leaps.

Deciding to take the easier, not to mention safer way, Richard began to run down the sidewalk trying to keep up with Slade, while Danny tried to keep up with Richard. Then, Richard suddenly stopped and Danny almost ran into his back.

"What's up?" Danny panted.

"Damn it, I lost him..." Richard growled.

"Uh, chief...?" Danny asked as he tapped his shoulder.

"What is it, Danny? I'm busy."

"It looks like we have bigger things to worry about right now, boss," Danny informed him.

"Huh?" Once Danny pointed down the street Richard quickly understood what he meant. Down the street stood Dr. Logan, and he appeared to be looking for something or rather someone. Of course, he looked over just in time to make eye contact with Richard.

"Go!" Richard yelled, and they both took off running. If only Mark had been ten years younger he may have been able to catch up with the two, yet still he tried.

Mark managed to chase them for a few minutes until they disappeared down an alley which was empty except for a large concrete wall separating it from the other side. When Mark finally climbed over it he could find no sign of them, while, little did he know, they had used the wall to climb up onto the roofs.

Although he didn't want to, Mark knew it was time to give up his chase, at least for today. The police were informed that Richard and Danny had ran away, but they explained that they were too busy looking for Slade at the moment to look for the boys.

* * *

Slade suddenly got the odd feeling that he was being followed. Trying to seem as if he had no idea he just kept running in the same direction. It was possible that he was just being paranoid, but he couldn't afford to take any chances considering that Tristan and the police were out to get him. If there was one thing Slade had learned over the years it was to trust his instincts.

Once he was sure they were still tailing him he stopped on one of the rooftops and crouched down out of sight. He waited for a few moments until he was sure he lost them, and changed directions. If he was being followed there were sure to be more of them, so he would have to stop wasting time and take the shortcut to the Roth Manor.

* * *

Finally, Raven managed to drag herself into the bushes using only one arm in record time, which was just in time. Footsteps ran around the corner of the house and came to halt right where she had landed.

"Where the hell is she?" a man yelled. "Search everywhere, she couldn't have gotten far."

Raven tried her best to stay calm, although she was positive they would find her. Even though her bleeding wasn't bad enough to leave a trail towards her location, she hadn't gotten very far. Boots scratched the small layer of sand against the rocks underneath as they approached the brush she hid under. The man's approach seemed to be in slow motion as Raven held her breath and prayed he wouldn't accidently shoot her, knowing how jumpy all the guards could be.

Then, the footsteps just walked right past not even stopping to check the brush. The hiding place probably seemed too obvious to the thickheaded guards, even though they should have realized that a girl with a broken ankle and shoulder was hardly in any condition to hop a fence or run. Raven was just glad that the guards around her house were all the men who were too stupid to work out in the field, in short they were the men who would get caught dealing in front of a police station or kill someone in the middle of a busy street.

Clenching her teeth together as another wave of shooting pain ran from her shoulder, Raven gripped her shoulder. The worst of the bleeding from the gash on her head had stopped and her ankle had gone generally numb, but her shoulder hadn't. The pain was unbearable, and she couldn't wait any longer. Sure, she wasn't a doctor, but she did have a little medical training, and she knew that the bone had to be moved into the socket. When she was sure there was no one nearby, Raven reached up and ripped a small branch off of the bush and pulled the leaves off of it. Then, she put it between her teeth and gently bit down while she reached back to her shoulder. The wood was merely to keep her from swallowing her tongue. Gripping her upper arm with the other hand she pulled down on it as hard as she could and jammed it back up into where she guessed the socket was.

Like I said, Raven was not a doctor, and she never had any experience in relocating bones. Although she was extremely close, she missed the socket by just a couple centimeters, which caused the too bones to scrape together in effect causing terrible pain. Then, the sudden rush of pain caused Raven to jerk her other arm back and accidently dislocate her shoulder once again as she gave a muffled cry.

The stick between her teeth had almost snapped from the pressure that her jaw was putting on it. After making sure no one had heard her scream and regaining her courage and composure as much as she could, Raven was ready to try again. Once again she repeated the procedure and this time when the bones touched she didn't pull back. Finally it slipped back into the socket, although it hurt like hell and this time her scream wasn't quite as muffled. Raven clamped her hand over her mouth, but it was too late.

Boots pounded on the rocks running right towards where Raven was hiding. Normally she would have almost no trouble out running these bulky guys, but it wasn't completely easy with a broken ankle. Yet, she was certain they had found her know and at best she would have a few seconds head start if she ran now. So, without another thought Raven stood up and tried to run, although it turned out to be more of a lame hobble than a sprint.

Until now she hadn't realized how bad her back was either. Her shirt clung to her back and felt rather damp and she was certain there were still a few shards of glass stuck under her flesh.

Attempting to cast all of her pains out of her mind, Raven had a sudden burst of energy that just barely got her to the fence before the guards caught her. Despite the fact that she couldn't leap over the fence and its barbed wire, there was one thing Raven could do that she was certain the beefed-up criminals couldn't. Which was fit between the bars of the fence which she did quite gracefully. The men tried to bust down the gate to no avail, and Raven didn't intend to find out how long it took them to realize they couldn't climb barbed wire or that the gate was only one-hundred feet away from them. They almost looked like ravenous pitbulls as they tried to reach her through the bars. It was a good thing her father had ordered them not to shoot and even better that they actually listened.

* * *

Mark returned home, exhausted and flustered after continuing such a fruitless hunt. "Sorry, Gar. I didn't think it would take me so long to find them. Well, I guess finding them was the easy part- catching them, now that's the hard part. I know how much you wanted to find Raven." Then, Mark walked into the dining room to find that he was talking to himself, which seemed to be happening a lot.

"Gar?" Mark called. Then, he saw the note his son had left beside the map they were previously using. In messy handwriting Gar had scribbled down a quick note telling his dad where he was. "Dammit, Gar," Mark grumbled as he crumpled up the note. "I just hope you don't do anything stupid."

* * *

After accidently pushing Raven out of her window, Tristan ordered some men to retrieve the body and then left to his office. He had no idea how to explain that Slade had snuck into his house and threw his daughter out of the third floor. If he were going to move the body and make a fake crime scene it was going to need a lot of planning, and he could afford a few employees to add to the scene if need be.

Suddenly his huge door swung open and one of his men ran in. "Sir, she got away!" he panted while pointing out the door.

"What are you talking about? Who got away?" Tristan stood with his hands on his desk.

"Your daughter, sir. She wasn't dead!" The man ducked just in time to dodge a lamp that came straight towards his head.

"Impossible!"

"She slipped through the gate and got away."

"Then, what are you doing here wasting time. Go after her, you idiot." Unfortunately, he didn't see the paperweight coming which left a large welt on his forehead.

* * *

Once she had caught her breath, she ran as far as she could down the perfect sidewalks beside the manicured hills that she was certain her father had purchased just so no one could live near him. Halfway down the street Raven glanced over her shoulder to see a car coming down the street. It sped down the street towards her with its headlight glaring menacingly at her. It was beginning to get darker outside as the sun sank below the horizon and it got harder to see the sidewalk in front of her.

The car finally caught up with her and slowed down beside her, which made her sprint faster down the street, but it easily kept up with her. It was a small Honda which meant it wasn't meant for off-roading, so Raven changed directions towards the hills. She heard the car stop behind her and the door opened.

The small ditch was concealed by darkness and her ankle already fracture ankle twisted when she accidently stepped in it. With a gasp she fell to the ground clutching her ankle in pain.

"Raven wait!" Raven could have sworn her heart skipped a beat when she heard that voice. Looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, her suspicions were denied.

"Garfield?" she practically whimpered.

"Oh my god, Raven, what happened to you?" Gar questioned as he ran over and kneeled down beside her. Her only reply was a forceful kiss, but it didn't last long.

"We have to get out of here now, Gar," she said hurriedly.

Gar nodded, and then looked down at her ankle. "What happened?"

"I think it's broken," she hissed as he began to prod the swollen joint. Slipping one arm under her knees he positioned himself to pick her up, but when he reached around her back his arm caught on a shard of glass.

"Ow." He pulled back and looked at the tiny little cut on his arm.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"I'll live," he said with a grin as he picked her up. Although on the inside panic and concern were quickly consuming him, he put a fake smile on as not to scare here any further. The wetness on her back was rapidly soaking onto him and his worry only seemed to build.

Setting her in the passenger seat, Gar made a few reassuring comments and then ran over to the driver's side. He raced off towards the same hospital he had woken up in just a couple days ago. Little did they know they turned the corner just in time to miss her father's guards who were currently scouring the hills for Raven.

The engine was left running as Garfield raced Raven into the emergency room. Gar refused to release her hand while she they put her on the stretcher, but he was forced to stay out when they brought her into an operating room to remove the glass and stitch up her back and head. After he called his parents he was left to wait for the doctors to finish.

Finally, a nurse walked out and the doctor followed shortly after. Gar jumped up out of his seat. "How is she?" he asked anxiously.

The doctor looked him up and down quickly. "She's stable. We had to do a couple blood transfusions to make up for all of the blood loss, and she probably has a couple hundred stitches. That ankle is going to need some surgery once the swelling goes down a little, but she'll live. She'll moved into a room shortly," he informed the teen casually.

"Thank you," Gar replied sincerely. The doctor just nodded and walked off toward his next patient. He rushed into the room and saw her lying unconscious on the bed, undoubtedly doped on some drug or another. Picking up her pale hand, Gar kissed her knuckles tenderly with a smile.

* * *

It was amazing how fast rumors spread in Jump City's small underground. Slade was just happy he learned this information before he stormed Tristan's mansion. This would probably leave a larger scar in Mr. Roth's plans than he could have expected. Anyway, public hospitals are far easier to get into compared to highly guarded estates.

* * *

A/N: Wow, it looks like my updates went from once a week to twice, sorry about that. I have no idea what the title for this chapter has to do with, but it seemed funny at the time. Again, I wanted this to be a little longer, but it just seemed like a perfect place to leave off. Well, review if you want or if you just have nothing better to do... I think I just overdosed on anti-inflammatories, so I'm gonna go die a slow painful death in the corner. Have a good week!

talim9: Although it took awhile, Gar finally got to her in this chapter. You thought Richard worked at the hospital??? No, Richard was supposed to be insane, he was just a patient in the hospital, but he isn't all that crazy after all. Haha, sorry, I should have explained that better. :D

Kaos Kraze: I plan to write only a few more chapters. You were right, she wasn't actually dead, since this is AU I didn't want to have to think of a realistic way to bring her back. Of course I went! I have tons of candy and my friend got us into a gated community where they give out a lot of full-sized candies. This stash should keep me going for awhile. YEAH CANDY:D

Rainbow-Jess: Haha, thanks!

Luna Forest: Speaks with a mouth full of CANDY Calm down, I didn't kill her off... again. Haha, it would have been too hard to think of a way to bring her back. :D

K.C. Raven: Please no, I just want the sweet relief of death. Please someone kill me! Begins to cry Fine, I'll finish your story! Goes to type, but starts vomiting blood allover the keyboard I hate my life:D

Beast of Brisingr: Haha, thanks! Not too many people actually like the suspension. I'll type as fast as I can:D

Blueyedgirl: Sorry, but it was finally someone else's turn to be first. Whispers But you're still number one. lol Oh, you're so nice, but I don't want you to get in trouble because you were stuck reviewing my stupid story. Thank you so much!!! Don't worry, I'll finish this story no matter what, and I had the ending planned for a long time, so I should be able to get through it without completely losing interest. Ah yes, if it weren't for my loyal reviewers I would have ended this story on the first chapter. I am forever grateful to everyone who reviewed especially you:D

chittychittybangbang: Haha! Thanks? OMG! Sure I will:D

AureliusXsoul: Don't worry, I will finish no matter what, well unless I die or something. I promise I won't intentionally rush the ending, and I'll do it to the best of my writing ability. You reviewers make me excited to keep writing anyway, so thanks! Of course not, it's too hard to bring people back anyway. I'm so glad you like the way I made Tristan! I liked how in the old Wolfman-Perez comics how Trigon actually loved (in his own way) Raven because she was his heiress and his only child that survived, so I tried I kinda wanted to blend that with the cartoon, but I don't know. Haha, I almost called him Trigon several times in the story, it's hard to remember sometimes. Oh yeah, I was originally going to have Sade still working for Tristan and be hired to kill Raven, but then I got an idea while typing the last chapter. No, Danny is an original character, he's just some insane boy who often forgets who he really is. Aw, thanks, you're so kind. :D

Agent of the Divine One: Haha, yeah, she definitely didn't see it coming. I had to make her live, it's too hard to bring people back, especially in AU's. Of course, I'll as quick as I can:D

Steve-Racer: Oh, I can be very sadistic. Haha. I really would like to write a story like that, where everyone dies in the end except for the villain who walks of scot-free, but I just feel... guilty, I suppose. Maybe I'll do that in my next one. Damn you ":D", you ruined me again smiley! Don't worry, I have most of the ending planned out, but knowing me after typing the first word I'll completely change all of my ideas. Oh well, sorry if this takes forever like the last two. :D Noooo! Haha.

Overactive Mind: Yup, finally I have all six degrees! Haha, it's beginning to get confusing for me. Don't worry, I didn't actually kill her. "Weepy teen angst-fest"?! Please, if any of my stories turn out that way, tell me immediately, then shoot me. Anyone who writes a story like that is just a Shakespeare want to be. Don't you hate emo kids:D

addicted2danny: Haha! I'm wrote them into this just for you! I don't think Richard is really crazy. Oh, and Slade got out because Tristan got him out! I kinda like it, I might actually use it, but I can't make any promises at the moment.

Scribe of Aurora: I sure do love cliffhangers! Don't worry, I just gotten a new spark of interest, which should keep me going until the end. Hopefully you won't have to wait as long as the last two. :D

Linwe Ancalimon: Haha. It's shear madness! Sure, he can watch Lord of the Rings, but where's he gonna put his Dungeons and Dragons game? HAHAHAHA!!! FRODO NOOOOOOO:D

World of Nightmares: CALM DOWN! Raven didn't even die! Don't worry, no one will kill themselves in this story or at least I don't plan for that to happen. Aw, thank you so much!!!!!!!!! I'm glad that you're so into my story now, it's an honor! Haha, well I hope you weren't too torn up by that last chapter. :D

pinkparis: You're right, she couldn't be dead. Yeah, that hospital is so boring, Richard and Danny need to seem some action! Haha! Thanks, at least someone likes my cliffhangers! Oh yeah, I remember that movie, but I haven't seen it. That new Sandra Bullock movie looks pretty funny, but I don't think it's actually supposed to be a comedy. :D

Egglette: Thank you. I just guessed on most of the hospital stuff, but I'm glad to hear it was accurate. Yeah, it's a total cliche, but I felt I couldn't get around it because it was a main part of the plot. I'll try to squeeze Victor in a little more, but I can't make any promises yet. Sorry about your depression, but I'm glad to hear your out, and presumably better. :D

Django X: Hey, that happens to the best of us. Aw, you'd be willing to use a school computer just to read my story? I'm touched. Thank you. Well, you may sound a bit like a receptionist, but at least you're sincere. At least you have an excuse when you post your next chapters, then people won't be as mad. Don't worry, I'll finish this story no matter what:D

art-princess: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Hopefully you won't have to wait too long for the next chapter, I'll do my best:D

Phantom5656: Haha! Don't worry she's fine, for the most part. I'll try my best:D

moo-like-a-floofy-llama: Sorry... Please don't be mad at me. Yeah, Danny is actually insane. It's probably getting pretty confusing about now because everyone is now connected in some way, but it'll make more sense soon... hopefully. Thanks! Of course, of course:D

Mothman X: Sorry for the late chapter, haha. I think I'm beginning to overdo the cliffhangers. Thanks! Well, I'm no genie, but it's possible your wishes will come true. :D

warprince2000: Thanks! I'll write as quick as I can:D

BbRaeLogan: Calm down, everything is alright. I just couldn't do it, and trust me I wanted to. Thank you. I won't let you down:D

Snea: Haha! It's alright, I just didn't have it in me to kill her. Slade will make sure her father pays, one way or another. :D


	16. There's No Problem Death Can't Solve

A/N: I'm so sorry, it feels like forever since I last updated, although I think it was a little over two weeks maybe three... Life's been crazy all thanks to school. Well, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, including my soul, thanks a lot Satan for taking that too...

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: There's No Problem Death Can't Solve

* * *

Tapping his foot impatiently, Gar waited in one of the chairs in Raven's new room while waiting for his parents to arrive. Although he knew it was a good thing, the steady beep of the heart monitor hooked up to Raven made him feel nervous. Every time the clear liquid in the IV dripped Gar would unknowingly flinch. Overwhelming guilt flooded over him as he watched Raven sleep, he couldn't help but feel that this was all his fault. She had trusted him so blindly, and he failed her. Maybe if he had done a better job at protecting her then she wouldn't be in this hospital.

A loud grumble from his stomach dragged him out of his thoughts. Clutching his stomach, Gar suddenly remembered that he hadn't eaten anything all day. After glancing around the room for a moment, Gar decided that it would be ok if he just left for a minute. "I'll only be a minute, I promise," Gar told the drugged girl before leaving the room.

The window's latch opened silently behind the shut curtains, and the window was slid up gently. Taking out a knife, he slit through the thin screen with one fluid motion of his wrist. Leaping feet first through the window, Slade made an elegant landing inside the hospital room. Slade grinned under his mask as he approached the bed while twirling his knife between his fingers with expert skill.

"Now, when I heard about this I didn't believe it. Rumors spread so fast even in a small town like Jump City. It just sounded too good to be true, but here you are," Slade spoke to Raven as he rubbed the side of his head with his free hand and gazed around the room. "It would appear that I came at the perfect time as well for both of us." His eyes settled on the pale girl in the bed and the knife settled comfortably in the palm of his hand. "I understand what you've been through, that man gave me a lot of trouble too." Resting the blade on her unguarded throat, Slade pressed lightly. "You may be the daughter of a devil, but don't worry I'm sure there's still a spot for you in heaven. I promise, this won't hurt a bit."

Then, the door burst open right before Slade could drag the blade across her throat. "Sorry it took me so long, Rae, but I got my hand stuck in t-" Garfield stopped dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him. At first his mind went completely blank. Suddenly a rage that he had never felt swept over him. "Get away from her," he growled in an animalistic voice.

Startled, Slade jumped back from the bed a few steps and stood in a defensive stance. Once he realized who was at the door he noticeably relaxed. "What are you gonna do, kid?" he chuckled.

"Don't touch her," Gar growled.

"Do you even know who this girl is? She's the only daughter of the biggest crime boss in the whole western hemisphere. Do you realize dangerous she is? Are you sure you want to mess with someone like her, kid?"

"You don't know her at all. She's nothing like her father."

"Growing up around a man like him I would be surprised she wasn't a great deceiver. She truly is her father's daughter," Slade chuckled bitterly.

Some of Gar's courage began to wear off as he realized just how helpless he was. After all, Slade was now only feet from Raven with a drawn blade. Everything seemed absolutely hopeless all of the sudden.

Slade spoke again before Gar could think up a reply, although his tone had changed from harsh to solemn and sympathetic. "You have no idea how much abuse she's gone through throughout her life. If I know Tristan Roth at all, he's not going to just let her run away. Raven is, after all, Tristan's only heir, and the only person with enough information to ruin him... She'll never know peace, no matter how hard you try. Unless, I put her out of her misery right now... If you truly care for her then you'll let me kill her."

Truthfully, Slade had no idea why he was practically asking this boy's permission to kill her. Maybe it was just out of pity. Although he would still slay Raven even if the boy refused, he felt some sort of obligation to let Gar make the decision himself. After all, it was the least he could do considering he would also have to dispose of all witnesses. Slade may have lost his humanity long ago, but he could at least attempt to give Gar some closure before his unfortunate and untimely death.

The furious scowl on Gar's face softened to a mournful frown as he stared down at Raven's emotionless face. As much as he hated to admit it everything Slade had said was true. His gaze moved back up to Slade who seemed to be waiting patiently for his decision.

"You're right, Slade. Raven may never experience any peace in her life, and she may never escape from her father... But like you said, Raven is the only one with enough information to destroy that monster. I won't give up on her, ever."

"Wrong answer, kid," Slade sighed with disappointment. Gripping his knife tighter, Slade went to lunge, but was suddenly knocked forward onto the floor as a pair of steel-toed boots collided with his back.

Hopping off Slade's back, Richard stood a safe distance from the mercenary. "Thanks for leaving the window open," Richard said.

Then, the door behind Gar opened and Danny shoved past him to stand across from Richard on the opposite side of Slade.

"Richard? Danny?" Gar asked.

"Gar? What the hell are you doing here?" Richard questioned. Danny glanced over his shoulder to make sure it really was in fact Garfield.

"I'm here with Raven. Why are you here?"

"Slade," Richard answered. Gar nodded in understanding.

During this quick conversation Slade had managed to fully recover from the kick. The real fight begun as Danny threw a punch to the back of Slade's skull while Richard executed a prefect roundhouse kick to his ribs. Yet, Slade dodged both attacks by merely tilting his head to the right so that the punch just barely grazed his left ear and catching the kick in midair with ease. Still gripping Richard's ankle, Slade spun around with lightening speed and threw Richard right into the unsuspecting Danny. With an elaborate gesture Slade sheathed his knife after deciding he wouldn't need it for this fight.

The boys scrambled to their feet and prepared for their next attack which was a series of synchronized punches and kicks. Danny would distract Slade with a harmless jab as Richard hit him in the side of the head with a punch. Then, once he was off balance they Danny would deliver a kick to his chest. The attack was an excellent move that would provide a quick finish, but it didn't quite go as planned.

Thanks to Slade's heightened reflexes, he was able to knock away the jab and deliver his own right to Danny's nose. Before Richard could even finish his punch Slade's elbow slammed into his rib cage with enough force to send him flying across the room. Danny stumbled back as he clutched his broken nose while Richard untangled himself out of some wires from one of the innumerable machines in the room.

Once they recovered they launched a fury of random attacks towards Slade. He avoided almost every hit and the few that did connect made little to no damage. Richard and Danny were both visibly infuriate. Now, it was time for Richard to try something new. Purposely stopping a sidekick directed at Slade's face halfway through, Richard leapt to his other foot and faked a kick to his chest that Slade easily deflected with one hand. Suddenly, Richard spun around on the one foot still planted on the floor and lodged the heel of his boot right into the side of Slade's face. Finally, Slade was off balance for a split second which Richard took advantage of by punching him once in the face and then delivering two rapid punches to his stomach. Next, Danny made an amazing flying kick right to the back of Slade's skull which connected with extreme force.

Slade fell to the floor like a rock after that perfect combination, and Richard took this opportunity to steal the hunting knife he had sheathed only moments ago. It only took about three seconds for Slade to regain himself. "Who are you?"

"My name's Richard Grayson."

"Well 'Richard,' what do you got against me? I feel I at least deserve an explanation for why you just barged in here and interrupted my work," Slade said with a nod towards Raven.

"You don't remember? You murdered my parents," Richard hissed.

"Sorry, kid, but I don't remember everyone I've met during my career."

"I'm pretty sure they were the first acrobats you 'met.' Do you remember the Flying Graysons?"

"Oh, how could I forget them. They were great people. It was such an unfortunate accident, but I suppose it could have happened to anyone in their business."

"You know better than anyone that that was no accident, Slade. It's your fault they died!" Richard yelled.

"It was nothing personal Richard, I was just taking orders. I'm not the one you want," Slade smirked.

"I don't care Slade. You played a part in killing them and you're going to keep killing, unless I stop you."

"If you can stop me," Slade replied. This fight had already gotten stale, it was time to end it. With one swift kick to Richard's solar plexus, Slade knocked the wind out of the boy.

Danny had lost interest in Richard and Slade's conversation and was now busy gazing around the hospital room and clutching his bleeding nose when Richard slammed against the wall beside him. Directing his attention on the source of Richard's fall, Danny then realized that Slade was now charging at him. Dodging Slade's fist with a backwards handspring that amazed Garfield who was now watching the fight with interest. Though Danny had evaded his attack, he was no longer standing between Raven and Slade.

Immediately he forgot about the two boys he had been fighting and focused back on his true objective: Raven. Stalking towards the girl, he reached for the knife strapped to his thigh. When he found the sheath to be empty, but had no time to waste looking for it. Unfortunately, Slade had left his pistol silencer at his hideout, so he decided his hands would just have to do. Without hesitation he wrapped his massive hands around Raven's small throat and squeezed down on her trachea. Sure, there were hundreds of other ways he could have killed her, but this just seemed fitting.

Watching with horror, Gar was unsure of what to do. Raven began to cough and gasp for air. Danny tried to karate chop Slade, but it had absolutely no affect on the large man. Out of the corner of his eye Danny saw Gar run to the other side of the room. Nothing Danny did seemed to help pry Slade off of her. The heart monitor beside the bed beeped frantically.

Then, he kicked Slade as hard as he could right over his spinal cord. The man jolted forward and whipped around while Danny was pulling his foot back. Grabbing under the boy's knee, he yanked him forward and took hold of the back of his shirt. Spinning around, Slade hesitated a moment as he considered throwing Danny out the open window. Hitting the wall with extreme force, Danny's unconscious body slid to the floor only inches beside the window.

Slade had taken his hands of Raven for a couple seconds in order to throw Danny, but her current heaving was interrupted when his hands returned around her throat. Although, Slade was again disrupted when a metal tray met with the back of his skull causing him to blackout on the floor for a moment.

Gar chucked the metal tray back into the corner he had found it with the discarded medical supplies that sat on it only moments ago. Running over Raven, Gar was relieved to see that she was still breathing and was now awake gently rubbing her throat although her eyes were still clamped shut. He didn't know what to do, there was an unconscious and bloodthirsty fugitive who was bound to wake up at any moment lying on the floor. Garfield couldn't leave Raven again, but he had to get help, it was quite an odd situation.

Suddenly a hand shot up and grabbed the railing on the opposite side of the bed. It was actually very astonishing how fast Slade had recovered from such a hit to the head. It was probably even more astounding that Danny stood up at the same moment. He was still slightly shaky, but Danny managed to get to his feet. Slade staggered over towards Danny as he reached for the gun in his shoulder holster. There was no way he could kill Raven until this nuisance was taken care of for good.

Before Slade had time to reach the boy his legs were swept out from under him by Richard whom he had completely forgot about. Having regained his composure, Danny leapt onto Slade's chest while he was in mid-fall. The two landed with a painful thump on the hard floor with Danny now crouching on top of Slade.

All Slade could feel was a small prick as Danny injected him in the neck with a foreign substance from a syringe he had found on the floor next to him when he awoke earlier. The syringe had undoubtedly been on the metal tray Gar had taken before.

Startled, Slade pushed Danny off of himself, jumped to his feet, and pulled the needle out of his neck. He wasn't sure what he had been injected with, but his vision was already beginning to blur as he looked around the room dizzily. He was glad it hadn't sent him into cardiac arrest, but he knew he couldn't fight in this state. Dashing to the window, Slade leapt onto the windowsill and looked back at Gar. "Things are finally beginning to fall apart for Tristan, and I can guarantee Raven is going to get caught right in the middle. Even a half demon doesn't deserve to suffer a hell like this," Slade said. Then, he leapt out of the window and disappeared into the growing dark of night.

Everyone in the room breathed a small sigh of relief once the madman was gone, besides Richard that is. After being helped to his feet by Danny, he ran to the window. "Dammit!" Richard cursed as he slammed his fist against the wall.

"Raven are you alright?" Gar asked gently. She looked over at him with wet eyes and shook her head. Now that she had released her throat Gar got a clear look at the large bruises Slade had left. He pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "I'm so sorry.

"You two better get out of here before my Dad gets here," Gar warned.

"No problem, we have to go track down Slade again anyway," Richard told him.

"Don't worry, Mark won't find out you were here. Thanks for the help."

"Sure thing, matey," Danny said with a wink. Richard jumped out of the window Slade had formerly used with Danny following close behind. There was no way Gar could explain all of this to this parents, but he wasn't too worried about that right now.

* * *

"Sir, someone spotted Slade moving out of a hospital in downtown Jump City. He hasn't left the city yet."

"Excellent. What about my daughter?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but we have yet to find any leads on Raven..."

"She fell out of a third story window for god's sake! It's not like she could have gotten far!" Tristan grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. "Find her immediately, and make sure she is sent straight to me... alive."

The man nodded frantically and ran out of the room to give the orders.

* * *

A/N: I very much dislike this chapter. I think I'm going to try and finish this up in the next 2 chapters. Is it just me or did I already do that ending? Ok, so I embellished Richard's past a little, but I tried to keep it somewhat close to the real thing. Sorry for the short fight scene, but if I had made it any longer it would have been even less descriptive. Well, please review, unless of course you have something better to do than I understand I suppose... Have a good day!

Shay Bo Bay: It's alright. Thanks, I'm so proud to have such a loyal reviewer:D

beautifulpurpleflame: Thank you. Wow, I've already ran out of things to say. :D

K.C. Raven: I won't doubt for a second, but why would you want to make things worse for me? Come on! I'm continuing the story, isn't that enough for you?! What have I even done to deserve this?! Please just kill me already! Please...? I've already almost vomited up all the blood in my circulatory system! I suppose death is a privilege I have not yet earned. :D

Snea: You guessed it! I feel so bad for Raven, I have a tendency to really pick on her, don't I? Maybe in my next story I'll give her a break. Haha, thanks. Of course!

Steve-Racer: Haha, yes. Yes, there shall be at least some vindication in the rest of this story, and things may basically go like that. I'll do my best to end it yay-full, but I also do love depressing endings. We'll just have to see. (From now on the smiley is merely implied)

Blueyerdgirl: Haha, 7th isn't too bad, right? Aw, thanks! Please tell me if I ever do then. Who knew you could fit so many compliments in just a few sentences. It's great to hear that, it really makes me want to write more. :D

chittychittybangbang16: Thank you thank you thank you thank you. Of course of course of course. Haha:D

addicted2danny: What ever you want. I'll let you write the all your parts if you want. Of course:D

World of Nightmares: Uh... Thanks! Lavender does smell good, so that means a lot. Hahaha! Thank you, again:D

Django X: Aw, for me? Thank you. I love describing all of the gory scenes, personally it's easier for me than writing kiss scenes. Haha. Thanks, I won't let you down:D

Kaos Kraze: Yay! You get a prize! Hm... let's see. Oh, here you receive this giant chicken stuffed animal! I got a whole lot, but I'm steadily eating it, so it should be gone soon. Candy:D

BbRaeLogan: Haha, not at all. If you're insane then I should have been admitted a long time ago. Aw, thank you! Eh, I'm sure you're a lot better than you think. Thanks again and good luck on your writing:D

cheesepuff311: Thanks! You're too kind. Hopefully you won't have to wait too long, but I'll type as fast as I can:D

art-princess: Thank you! I hope this chapter didn't take too long. :D

talim9: Yeah! Thanks! I've never had my shoulder dislocate completely only partially and that hurt like hell, so I just guessed at that. I love writing gore, especially the little details of it, I think it's easier for me to write that than kiss scenes and stuff like that. That means so much. Of course:D

warprince2000: Thanks! I'll hurry. :D

Crazy Sugar Girl: Thanks! I believe Danny has schizophrenia, but I'm not completely sure. Yeah, Slade went after Raven. It's starting to get complicated, but everything will be explained if it hasn't already. I don't know I'll figure out a way for it to make Tristan mad, don't worry I will be able to piece everything together. I will! Haha, thanks:D

Rainbow-Jess: Yeah, sorry it's been taking me so long. I don't really have much of an excuse besides school, but I promise I'll do my best to get a speedy update for the next chapter. Woo:D

AureliusXsoul: If you think it's confusing to read you have no idea how confusing it gets for me to write. Haha. I keep forgetting what everyone is doing. I know what you mean, and thanks. Yeah, that was exactly what I was going for, and I'm glad you liked it. Maybe, although anything can happen at this point. :D

XX.xXx.AchillezWiplash.xXx.XX: Thanks! Haha, of course! There shall be some fluff, I think. :D

Beast of Brisingr: Yeah, you never know, right. Haha, I'm so predictable. I've only broken my wrist twice and partially dislocated my shoulder, which all hurt like hell so I just imagined all of that times ten. Haha. Thanks! I'll try to hurry it up. :D

Agent of the Divine One: I actually have no idea what A.F.V. could stand for right now, but it is possible I took it from there. Basically, yes, although I wasn't sure who to have rescue her at first. I'll try my best, captain:D

EveryxSinglexRose: Thanks! I'm really glad you think so! Wow, enthralled, really? Thank you so much. I won't let you down:D

darkkfaery: Thanks! Don't worry I won't stop for anything, well except if I die of course. Haha. :D

-blanklist-: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. I feel so proud! I'll type as fast as I can. Oh, and thanks for the heads up, I managed to catch the second showing just in time. I don't know about you, but I hate Ben 10, although I must admit I never gave it much of a chance. :D

IGAF-kun: Thanks! I'll do my best. :D

Linwe Ancalimon: Yeah, I hear that a lot. Haha, ok so I'm not very good at writing romance-y scenes, give me a break will you? Haha, "fresh"? I think I killed that love a long time ago. Of course I'll write more:D

Mrs. Peacock: Yay! Thank you. It's great that you still like it, I'm so proud. Haha. :D

Mothman X: Thank you. Yeah, it was extremely tempting to kill her and I know it was kind of unbelievable for her to survive the fall. I was really trying to go for that with Richard, so it's nice to hear that you think I did it. I agree Robin is a little weird in the head. :D

Red Panda Bear: Thanks! I'm really glad that you like it. :D


	17. Road Trip!

A/N: That was undoubtedly the longest space between chapters so far, and I can't apologize enough for the long wait. I would rather have had a door slammed on my head than take finals, but I guess the choice isn't up to me. Well, I hope everyone had a happy holiday, and whatnot. Happy new year! Now read, dammit!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Road Trip!

* * *

Raven hadn't said a word since Slade had left, but Gar understood. She refused to talk about Slade with him. So, he was stuck with the impossible task of explaining to his parents what happened without mentioning Richard or Danny in the story. Mark and Marie didn't point out any of the holes in his story, they were just glad that for the most part Gar and Raven were okay.

Finally, the long, tense silence was broken when a doctor walked in carrying x-rays. He introduced himself quickly and then got straight to the point. Holding the x-rays up to the light he mumbled something to himself, then he clipped them onto the viewer and flipped the light on behind them.

"It would appear that this isn't just a simple fracture. The medial malleolus and the lateral malleolus have been almost completely shattered," he stated as he pointed at the x-rays. "The talus also recieved some major damage, without the malleolus to hold it in place. Without the talus holding the foot to the leg all the strain is on your tendons. See this bone right here? The fractured fibula has actually pierced the skin creating what we call a compound fracture. I suggest immediate surgery to reposition the bones and to keep the compound fracture from becoming infected."

"Whatever you think is best," Marie spoke up.

"There's nothing to worry about, it's a rather easy and safe operation. I've performed several like this, though I must say this is one of the worst ankle cases I've seen..." He titled his head slightly as he examined the x-rays. "It looks like the compound fracture occurred after initial fracture, and by the severe swelling around the joint it looks like there was some extreme stress on the ankle after the injury..." Garfield doubted that the doctor would believe him if he explained that she had been running on it after it had been broken.

Looking back at Gar's parents the doctor said, "There are a few forms that need to be filled out before the operation. I'll have my nurse prep the O.R. while you finish those." For the first time since he entered the room the doctor looked at Raven. He stared at the large bruises on her throat for a moment until she finally looked up and the doctor quickly turned away. He cleared his throat and turned back to Gar's parents, "Please come with me." Then, the three left the room.

"I don't like that doctor," Raven said harshly.

"Well, I'm sure we can find you another if you want," Gar replied quickly.

"No it's fine." Raven smiled slightly until she saw the expression on his face. "What's wrong? You look nervous."

"I just want you to be okay, Raven. I can't help but feel that this is all my fault."

"Your fault? Tristan is always going to be my father, you had nothing to do with that," Raven answered.

"Yeah, but I just think–"

"If it weren't for you I would be dead right now. If there's one thing you're guilty of it's saving me on several occasions, so just stop it," Raven interrupted with irritation dripping from every word.

"Sorry," Gar smiled sincerely. "I really don't understand how you can stay so calm all the time."

"I'm not calm.. Truthfully, I'm scared to death right now. If Slade found me here already then Tristan must be soon to follow. I think I'd rather deal with Slade than my father, especially after what I said and did. The devil himself is probably more forgiving than my father at times," Raven said quietly as she stared down at her hands.

"After the surgery we're getting out of here, alright?" Gar said as he squeezed her hand.

"Yeah."

* * *

It was ridiculous how easily Slade broke into Tristan's house. Sure, Slade had some practice with break-ins, but this was supposed to be a "high security" mansion. He was mildly disappointed with Tristan, although he knew the hard part hadn't even begun.

Unfortunately, Slade couldn't just run in with guns blazing. This was a much more delicate operation which would involve lots of information gathering most of which would take place in the mansion's ventilation system. Luckily for him, Slade was used to spending hours in dark, cramped spaces. After finding the perfect spot, Slade situated himself in the vent right above Tristan's office. This was really too easy.

* * *

"Okay, we're ready for her," a nurse announced. Raven was taken to the operating room and the Logans waited outside. Marie tried her best to distract Garfield from his current anxiety.

Raven laid on the stretcher as two nurses shuffled around the room. One of them came over and put a mask over Raven's mouth and nose and turned up the gas. Raven knew she was too trusting at times, and although her trust had been exploited several times, Raven was right when she trusted Gar. Despite what the boy thought, he had never let her down once. Gar was a sign that there still was hope for this world. Then, Raven fell into a hazy sleep.

Once again her sleep was plagued by nightmares, except this one was different. Raven was the same age as she was now, and this time she held the smoldering gun over a bloodied, fallen body. Unlike the other nightmare this time it wasn't her mother bleeding on the kitchen tiles. No, it was the large corpse once belonging to her father, although now it was nothing more than an empty shell.

Raven just stared down at him numbly. One of the kitchen knives jutted lifelessly just above her hip as blood leaked out casually from her side. Raven rested the muzzle on her temple. There were no bitter tears, no confusing emotions, there was nothing. Yet for some reason her finger hesitated on the trigger. "I just want you to be okay, Raven." She pulled the trigger. Her body fell into a pile on top of her father's. One corpse with a gaping hole through its head and the other with a hole through its heart. Finally, they were at peace with each other. All former grudges were lost, old wounds were forgotten, and past mistakes were forgiven. Death truly was the great equalizer.

Despite her dream Raven woke up peacefully to find Gar hovering over her. "Hey, Raven," he spoke gently. "It's time to go they're waiting for us." She tried to sit up, but it hurt to move with all of her injuries. "Be careful, I don't want you bursting any of the stitches." Garfield looped a sling around her neck and her arm to keep her from using the shoulder she had dislocated recently. Then, he scooped her into his arms and set her in a wheelchair by her bed. She seemed to get lighter every time he lifted her.

"Act natural," Gar commanded with a sly grin before pushing her out of the room. "If we can sneak out of a guarded mental institution I'm pretty sure we can get out of a public hospital just fine."

Near the front of the hospital Mark waited in his car for the two. Gar pushed the wheelchair up next to the car and lifted her into the back seat and jumped in next to her. They sped off abandoning the empty wheelchair on the sidewalk.

"I don't know if I should be angry or proud," Mark said over his shoulder. "You've really turned into a delinquent this summer." Gar just grinned sheepishly in response.

Raven kept replaying that dream in her head, the whole way back to his house. She decided that she wouldn't tell anyone, at least not until she figured out what it meant first.

* * *

"How do we keep losing him?" Richard asked with frustration.

"Don't look at me," Danny replied. Danny's nose had been slightly bent from when Slade had broken it and it was clear it was bothering him. "It's getting late, Richard. Can't we rest?"

"No. We have to find Slade," Richard said forcefully. "Now let's see, where would he go...?"

Danny sighed and collapsed onto the cold cement of the sidewalk. Amazingly Danny fell asleep on impact while Richard talked to himself.

"What did Slade want with Raven anyway? What could she possibly have to do with all of this? Slade said he was 'just taking orders,' but orders from who? And he said Raven was going to get tangled up in something with someone named Tristan...? Ugh, this is all too vague. It looks like we're going to pay a visit to Raven, maybe she'll be able to straighten this stuff out for us. Come on, Danny." He lightly kicked the sleeping boy in side and Danny followed after him.

When they finally reached Raven's hospital window they didn't see Raven inside, they saw something much more interesting. There two men tearing apart the room, and each of them carried a gun.

"Who are they?" Danny asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but they're obviously looking for something... or someone!" Richard took off running and Danny tried to keep up.

* * *

"We've searched the entire perimeter, Sir. We only found a bloody, torn piece of cloth that must have snagged on some brush, but we didn't find her. I have men out searching the city right now," the man reported.

"That's impossible. How could she have reached the city?" Tristan was still angry, but he had calmed down a little bit.

"Sir, do you think she had an accomplice?"

"Undoubtedly. The real question is who. Who would help her run away?" Tristan asked though the question was mostly directed at himself.

"Does she have any good friends or close relatives?"

"No, she's never met any of her relatives, and I would never permit her to have friends," Tristan answered quickly.

"Just because you didn't allow it doesn't mean she hasn't made any friends," the man mumbled under his breath.

"That's it. She's must be with that doctor from the hospital. Send people to his house immediately. We can't let her slip away again, do you hear me? This chase has gone on long enough, and I'm getting tired of this."

* * *

"Why are we back at the mental hospital, captain?" Danny whispered.

"Because we're going to break back in," Richard whispered back.

"What?! We just broke out, why would we go back?"

"Don't worry we're just going in to steal some records and then we'll leave. If we find Gar's address then we'll find Raven," Richard explained.

Sneaking past the night guard wasn't very difficult since he had fallen asleep in the booth. Every door on the building was constantly locked, and for an amateur they were extremely difficult to pick, but Richard had some skill in that area. Once they were inside they knew exactly where to go, and it took only moments to find the information in Mark's office.

"Hey, I know where this is," Danny said after looking over Richard's shoulder.

Sure enough Danny led them right to the house. There were two cars in the driveway that the boys recognized, but there was also a third car parked in the street in front of the house. "Wait, Danny. Get down." They ducked behind the manicured bushes on the lawn of the house across the street.

Two men stepped out of the car, they looked very similar to the ones they saw in the hospital room, except these ones didn't reveal their guns so carelessly. Instead of going straight to the front door the men went around the back and Richard and Danny followed them stealthily. They stopped in front of a window that was large enough for them to fit through. The window slid open silently and they popped out the screen with ease. Right before they were about to enter Danny and Richard pounced. Despite the large size difference the men were taken down without much resistence thanks to the boy's advantage of surprise.

The unconscious thugs were left in the backyard as Richard and Danny snuck in through the same window the men had intended to use. It was tricky, but they managed to find Gar's bedroom before Mark saw them. Garfield was out of the room talking to his parents, but Raven was inside on Gar's bed.

"Richard? What are you doing here? I thought you were following Deathstroke... Oh no, he didn't found me here?" Raven asked fearing the worst.

"No. Well, not yet anyway," Richard replied as he walked over to the window and closed the blinds. "But I'm pretty sure someone knows you're here. We caught some guys trying to break in, we left them in the back."

"Damn it! I knew it was a bad idea to come back here," Raven mumbled.

"We're here because we lost Slade, and we think you might have some information on how we can find him," Richard explained.

"That all depends on who his next target will be... I can't believe this is happening. Until a few days ago I barely even remembered who Deathstroke was. He's been in prison for so long," Raven sighed.

"How do you know him? Or more importantly how does he know you?" Richard began to interrogate her.

"Let's just say he worked for my father before he was arrested. In fact, my father is the one that got him imprisoned, and now Slade's back for revenge. Well, that's the abridged version of what happened."

"Who's your father?"

"Tristan Roth– one of the biggest crime lords on earth," Raven replied.

"I've heard that name before..." Danny spoke up.

"Have you ever heard of Roth Inc.?" Both boys nodded. "He hides all of his criminal dealings in the shadow of his huge corporation. He has enough influence to rule this country, and soon he probably will."

"Damn..." Danny said softly.

"I think I know where Slade is now, and I'll take you there, but he's not the one you should be worried about."

"I don't think you're in any condition to take us," Richard noted.

"I'm fine." As if on cue Garfield walked in.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" Gar asked as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand.

"They're looking for Slade," Raven explained. "And I'm going with them."

"No way, Raven. Not only can you not even walk, but we all saw what he did to you last time. Who's to say you'll be as lucky next time?" Gar tried to reason.

"Luck's got nothing to do with this, anyway this isn't about me anymore. Don't you understand? I'm the only one who can stop my father, I already have the information and all I need are the files from his office. Soon it'll be too late, Gar... Slade is already there, I know it. If he kills my father there will be chaos, his death could cause an uprising in the entire criminal community. No one else needs to die..."

"But you don't need to die either," Gar pleaded.

"I don't intend to," Raven argued.

"Then I'm coming with you," he insisted.

Raven sighed out of frustration. "Get your parents out of here, to somewhere safe. Then, call the police and give them directions to my house. That's all I ask, Garfield. I've already put you in enough danger, and if anything happens to you now will be my responsibility. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"If you're not going to let me come I suppose I'll just have to break your other leg to keep you here." He glared seriously down at her as if to say "just try me."

Raven's glare cracked into a smile first and Gar's followed close behind. In moments like this you had to keep your sense of humor, it was the only way to keep from crying. "You're driving," Raven said.

"As if there was any other option. It's a good thing I stole those crutches for you," Gar grinned.

"Uh, before we leave you might want to the call the cops to pick up those guys in your backyard," Richard said.

Gar carried Raven out to his car while Danny and Richard snuck out behind him. "I can make a splint for her ankle, sir," Danny offered as he took a seat next to Raven in the back.

"There's some gauze in the first-aid kit under the driver's seat, I'll get something to straighten it. Be right back," Gar said as he ran back into the house. He told his parents to call the police and leave the house.

"Garfield, where are you going?" Marie asked worriedly.

"Nowhere, don't worry about me. I'll see you guys soon, okay?" Gar tried his best not to sound too solemn, but his parents weren't stupid they knew something was wrong.

"Be careful," Mark demanded gravely.

"Of course," Gar grinned. The worst sign was when he hugged them both before he left. "I love you." Gar was trying to stay optimistic, part of him was sure he would return, but another part wasn't quite as certain. He would hate for his last words to his parents to be something stupid. Then, he rushed out of the house and resisted the urge to run back inside and cower under his bed sheets.

No one said a word when Gar returned to the car, it was clear he was upset. "Here, it was all I could find," Gar said as he tossed a wooden ruler and a thick, slightly crooked stick over his shoulder to Danny.

"Thanks," Danny mumbled.

* * *

A/N: Haha, that ending sounded like they were going on a road trip together, haha, damn I'm tired. Gr, I seem to hate these chapters more and more! Once again, I am so so so sorry for the long wait. I swear I will start the next chapter immediately. The end is near, and I have two ideas as to what should happen, but it's a very hard decision. Well, I'm gonna go think about it. Review if you want or whatever, I probably don't deserve 'em anyway.

Blueyedgirl: Thanks! I don't know, I guess I just wasn't too sure about the last chapter. Haha! I didn't know you were counting. Well, for that joke you get to be top of the charts! Besides, I think you're the only one who really notices. I don't mind reading crazy talk, it's usually actually quite interesting. Hey, I have a little shell just like your's, it's even the same color. :D

Luna Forest: Haha, yes he did. Of course:D

Agent of the Divine One: I never was one for balancing acts, gravity always has a way of crushing me down. Yes, I made it rather complicated and it's going to take some thinking to get myself out of this, but I'll do it:D

Kaos Kraze: Haha! Yay! Candy! Oh and thanks. :D

Beast of Brisingr: Thanks, I enjoyed writing that fight, it was hard but fun. I'm sure you're a lot better at it than you think. Of course:D

Darkness is Bright: Woo, thanks! I'm really glad to hear that you like it. If you need more then you shall get more:D

BbRaeLogan: Thanks! You don't know how glad I am to hear that. I'll try my best to keep it a short wait then. :D

Rainbow-Jess: Thanks! I was just worried I was rambling on that last chapter. Haha, school is so time consuming. Right when you finish one project you get another one that seems more difficult, teachers can be so evil. Of course:D

K.C. Raven: I'll try, but I did end up writing on Christmas a little too. I'm so hungry! The vomit is making my keys stick. My back hurts from sleeping in my computer chair. I need to take a shower. I'm missing school. Ok so maybe it's not all bad, but hey I finished this chapter without leaving. Go me:D

silverxpearls: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Of course:D

talim9: I love writing gore. I can never leave gore out of any story I write, which can be annoying sometimes. That's good, it means you're getting involved in the story. Thanks! Ugh, it's up to you to decide. Danny can either be a Titan who's name I changed or just some random kid addicted2danny forced me to create. Who knows:D

Snea: Haha, yes it would seem that way. I've never met any mobsters in my life, which I'm quite grateful for, but they don't always seem too bright. Of course:D

Django X: Haha, thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. I'm honored! Of course, I'll do my best:D

chittychittybangbang16: Thanks! I'll update as soon as possible. :D

Marzbunni: Thank you. I'm so glad you like it. I try to integrate a little bit of everything into the story. After all, they are based after superheroes and fighting is what they do best. Haha, I highly doubt that, if my friends' stupidity hasn't killed me yet I think I can withstand anything. Anyway, I'm sure you're a lot better at writing than you think. Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of my story:D

XnvrmoreX: Every story needs some violence! Haha, thanks, I'm glad you did. :D

cheesepuff311: Woo! Thanks, I'm honored! Haha, don't worry you're among friends, be proud. Anyway, I think I'm the real loser for getting all energetic and excited whenever I get a review. :D

addicted2danny: HAHA! Thanks! Maybe... eventually, I have no clue what's gonna happen next. Sorry about the nose, but unfortunately in this story Raven has no magic healing powers, so it'll just have to heal on its own, unless it's broken again by Tristan. :D

World of Nightmares: Thanks! I should be the one apologizing considering how long it's been taking me to write chapters. School is so demanding, isn't it? Well, thanks again. :D

Kirihana: Thanks! I'm so glad you like it. I'm honored to have my story on your favorites. Well, I hope you enjoy the rest. :D

warprince2000: Thanks! I'll do my best:D

moo-like-a-floofy-llama: Thanks! I love adding in some suspense, although sometimes I fear I use it too much. That's frustrating. Eh, like I always say, I'm sure you're better at it then you think. Haha, I'm glad you like him. Don't worry, Danny is the good kind of crazy. :D

Red Panda Bear: Thanks! Truthfully, I have no idea what will happen next either. :D

Mothman X: Thanks! Haha, yeah I had to add that in cause I love the whole half-demon thing. I may have one or two people die in this story, but I'm not sure who yet, although I do have an idea... :D


	18. The Darkest Day

A/N: Wow, that only took me an eternity. I'm done with excuses, so just read this. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: The Darkest Day

* * *

The drive to the mansion was completely silent except for the occasional soft cries of pain that came from Raven while Danny tried to attach the splint. Gar stopped the car about a half a mile away from the house.

"So, what's the plan?" Gar asked, finally breaking the heavy silence. "It's not like we can just storm the place, right?"

"Unless you have a death wish, I wouldn't advise that idea," Raven replied. "There's a much safer way in, and I'm positive it's the same way Slade got in. For some reason my father left a small gap in security on the east side of the house where no surveillance cameras watch. I'm not sure if he left it there intentionally or if it was an accident, but it's the only way to get in undetected. Once you get past the cameras there's a vent that you can use to get into the house. After that it's really just a matter of finding Tristan's office."

"You make it sound so easy," Richard said. "Are you certain it'll work?"

"It worked for me once, I'm sure it'll work again," Raven answered. Everyone knew better than to ask why she had used it at all. "Although, when I snuck out there was only one of me. I doubt it'll be as easy to conceal four people without being seen."

"Good point," Richard noted. "So, do we split up?"

"No, there aren't any other ways in, well, none that don't involve a body bag for each of you... I have a better idea. Richard, I can give you a basic layout of the house, do you think you'll be able to find the way in?" Raven asked.

"Sure, I guess so. What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna make your job a lot easier by providing a small distraction."

"What? No way, Raven, that's way too dangerous," Gar argued.

"Don't worry, the only one who can lay a hand on me is my father, and I'm more than capable at dealing with him. Wait about ten minutes before following me, and leave the car here."

"Understood," Richard responded.

Gar sighed in defeat. "You're impossible," he chuckled.

After giving Richard a few details about the security system, Raven left the three boys and limped towards the mansion.

* * *

"Sir, someone's approaching from the south," the man reported. It was very rare for people to come near the estate, so this was a rather odd occasion for the two men.

"Really?" The other man squinted to see the approaching silhouette. "No way," the man muttered as he picked up a pair of binoculars to get a better look. "It's Ms. Roth," he gasped. "This must be our lucky day. The boss will be so happy. Alert the others, I'll go get her."

* * *

Raven knew she had been spotted when she saw a few of the watchmen running around frantically, undoubtedly going to tell her father, while another man came running towards her. It had taken them long enough to see her and her ankle was incredibly painful even with the splint, she cursed herself for leaving the crutches behind. With a perfectly executed theatrical fall, Raven fell very disgracefully onto her face, fortunately she landed on the grass beside the sidewalk. The man quickened his pace towards her, but when he did reach her he wasn't sure what to do.

"Ms. Roth, are you alright?" he asked cautiously. When there was no reply he reached down to touch her arm. Raven gave a loud groan when he just barely tapped her.

"Ah! It hurts so bad. . ." Raven whined. Luckily, the man was too frightened to realize she was just faking. Her plan was working perfectly. A couple more men joined the one standing over her.

"Don't touch her," he warned the other two. "She's in great pain." They nodded as she gave another staged moan which made them all jump.

"What do we do?"

"How should I know?"

"Let's call the boss, after all she is his daughter, he'll definitely know what to do with her."

"Yeah, but you saw how angry he got last time. Who knows what he'll do this time."

"Good point, but we can't just leave her out her."

"He'll be even angrier if we hurt her, though." The men grew silent for a moment to ponder their options. This was the stall Raven had been hoping for.

* * *

Richard watched the clock diligently while silently imagining what was ahead of them. Finally, ten long and tense minutes had passed. Apparently Richard wasn't the only one watching the clock because right then Gar threw his door open and sprang out of the car impatiently. "Let's go," he urged the other two.

"Danny, grab that first-aid kit, we may need it later," Richard ordered as he opened the passenger door. "We can always just leave it behind if it gets in the way."

"Got it," Danny replied.

"Let's see... If that's north then that means we have to go this way," Richard mumbled to himself as he began to walk into the empty grassy fields with Gar and Danny following quietly behind him.

"I'm going to circle wide around the house so we're not seen and then we'll slowly approach towards the entrance point," Richard informed them in hushed voice.

* * *

"What the hell are you idiots doing?" another man yelled as he ran toward the growing crowd of helpless men. "Call the boss immediately!"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Hurry up!" the new man shouted. He seemed to outrank the other three, not only because they called him sir, but also because of his confident and commanding tone.

"Miss Roth," he spoke gently to her as he knelt down beside her. "Are you alright?" Though he spoke in a sure tone, the man didn't really know what to do. It wasn't advised to interrupt Tristan for any reason. Then again, it was an even worse idea to injure Tristan's daughter under almost any circumstance, which was ironic since nearly every one of his employees knew he liked to smack her around.

The distraction was working perfectly, now it was up to Richard to make good use of the time. Raven had bigger things to worry about, like trying to sweet-talk Tristan into not killing her.

* * *

It took only a few minutes for Richard to find the gap, but as they neared the fence Richard realized that he wasn't currently equipped to scale an eight foot fence that was covered with barbed wire. "So this is the 'easy' way in..."

* * *

Right when Slade thought he was about to fall asleep something rather interesting happened down in Tristan's office.

"Sir!" yelled another faceless employee as he burst into the office.

"What is it?" Tristan asked uninterestedly.

"Your daughter was found at the south gate, sir. The guards reported that she's seriously injured and they have requested your assistance."

"Idiots! Do I have to do everything around here," Tristan complained as he stood and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Why didn't I kill that brat when I had the chance," Slade hissed once Tristan had left the room. "I should have known that mistake would come back to haunt me... Unless, I use this surprise visit to my advantage."

Slade unscrewed a panel from the ventilation duct and jumped down into the office. Tristan's office was sure to have many incriminating documents inside, but Slade wasn't interested with paper. He no longer had any trust in the legal system for bringing justice, besides Tristan was crafty enough to talk himself out of any situation no matter how juicy the evidence was. The revenge Slade had planned was much simpler. Unlike prison, death lasted forever.

Although there was one file that caught Slade's eye as he gutted the file cabinets on the wall. It was a fairly thick folder with Slade Wilson written on the tab. He pulled out the file with a smirk and skimmed through it casually.

Everything was about him was inside the folder: a copy of his birth certificate, his military record, family photos, a long list of jobs he had completed for Tristan, his criminal record, his mug shots, newspaper clippings from the trail and his breakout, and reports of his whereabouts after the breakout.

After pocketing a few photos and reports, Slade threw the rest of the file into the small trash can in beside Tristan's desk and struck a match on his leg before throwing it in with the documents. Once this was all over Slade was perfectly content with just disappearing, after all, he had no family to go back to.

Finally, he found what he was looking for in a draw in Tristan's desk. Under a small stack of papers was a sleek black nine millimeter handgun. Cradling it in his palm, Slade examined it silently. The gun had several modifications that Tristan had added. With a click Slade slid out the clip and emptied the bullets into his hands. The now unloaded weapon fit perfectly into the extra holster on his thigh.

Pulling himself back into the ventilation system, Slade crawled through the dark with a confidence only achieved by familiarity.

* * *

It only took the boys a few minutes to dig a hole under the fence that was just big enough for each of them to squeeze through. Richard went first and helped Gar through next with Danny following. Without thinking about each boy crouched down a little as they walked cautiously up to the side of the building.

Using his thumb nail, Richard loosened the screws that attached the cover to the vent. Once it was off he placed it on the ground beside the wall and crawled down into it. Unlike Slade, they were all too nervous to think about covering their tracks.

The vents were freezing not to mention claustrophobic. At first it seemed to run along the floor of a room, but before it reached the next room the vent took a vertical turn. Seeing that once again they lacked the proper equipment for such a challenge they backtracked and Danny kicked out a panel in the vent into the mysterious room. Luckily for them, the room happened to be a dusty supply closet that was very rarely used. It was a mystery to each of them why any house would need such a large supply closet, if any house needed a supply closet at all, but they had yet to see the true size of the mansion.

Then, they exited into the hall. Little did they know, if it weren't for Raven's distraction these halls would be teeming with men and that they would have been shot dead by now thanks to their carelessness. Instead, all of the men that would normally be in the halls were seeking cover in hopes to avoid getting caught in Tristan's crossfire– it was bad enough having Slade out on the loose.

Finding the hall completely deserted, the boys relaxed a little. They stood there for a minute each waiting for one of others to move, then something dawned on all of them. They had spent such a long time planning their way in that they had absolutely no idea what to do once they got inside.

* * *

The boys weren't the only ones with a half-baked plan. Raven suddenly realized that she hadn't thought this far into her plan either. Yes, she had wanted Tristan to come out, but she didn't think about what would come after that. After all, the last time Tristan had to come get her he ended up dragging her up a rather long staircase.

Tilting her head a little, Raven peered up at the gate only moments before Tristan stepped through it. It was impossible to tell from such a distance exactly what level Tristan's anger had reached. Knowing he had to be past furious by now Raven figured it was probably a better idea to attempt to walk rather than repeat last time.

She struggled to get up, and just when she was getting on her feet she put too much pressure on her ankle. The pain suddenly flared up again with great intensity. Once again she ended up on the ground this time in real pain. Before she could do anything more Tristan was already standing over her, although, he was not looking at her.

Grabbing one of the men by his collar, Tristan pulled the unsuspecting man right into his fist. The punch was strong enough to knock the poor man out cold, and Tristan dropped him onto the curb with little concern. The two other men just watched fearfully as they waited for their punishment too, which was only a scowl. No words were exchanged, but the men got the idea.

Raven decided to try and make one last attempt to escape while Tristan had his back turned. This time she got slightly closer to standing up, but her body prevented her from such movements. Her situation was quite similar to a rabbit with its foot caught in a trap, no matter how scared it got or how hard it tried it could never get out of the trap. Unless of course the rabbit chewed off its own foot, but that could really only make things worse in Raven's situation.

Before Raven hit the hard ground again; her fall was interrupted by two large arms that caught her shoulders. With a firm grip on either of her shoulders, Tristan pulled his daughter up into his arms and carried her back to the house. Tristan looked straight ahead the entire way, and Raven stared down at her lap. No one spoke.

Raven could not remember every seeing her father like this. When Tristan was angry he showed it, and Tristan always seemed to be angry. Unfortunately, the few drops of morphine left in her bloodstream from her short hospital stay began to wear off right then. Raven just prayed she would not be needing the painkillers soon.

* * *

During Slade's trek through the vents he heard something surprising. It sounded like people arguing.

"You're the leader, so why don't you know where to go?"

"Hey! Who said I was the leader? I don't remember voting on that."

"Well, you've been bossing us around this far–"

"Bossing you around?! I saved your life more than once!"

"If that's what you want to call it."

"Come on back me up on this one, Danny."

"Don't look at me, boss."

Inching through the duct so he was over the voices, Slade finally realized where he had heard the voices before. He should have expected Miss Roth to bring her mediocre little team of teens. Slade suddenly got a good idea that might even be mildly fun. Quickly grabbing the jagged dagger he carried in his boot, he kicked out a panel in the vent and swooped down on his unsuspecting prey.

Frightened the three boys jumped back out of the way of the falling man. Before any of them had time to conceive exactly what was going on Danny was thrown into one of the walls in the not-so-wide hall with a kick to his side. The blow knocked the wind out of him. Then, Richard's wrist was snatched and he was flipped over Slade's shoulder into the other wall. Finally, Slade plunged the dagger into Gar's abdomen with ease. All of this Slade did in one fluid motion.

The dagger seemed to be suspended right above Gar's right hip, and he gazed down at it with amazement. Slade had been careful not to cut too deep and accidently severe an organ or blood vessel, after all, Slade's plan had been to slow them down not to kill them. With a disbelieving look in his eyes Gar reached for the dagger's handle.

"I suggest you leave that in there. That dagger was designed after a shark's tooth. Although it glides in smooth, when the dagger is pulled out it'll tear the flesh. It's quite a good weapon, in fact, it's one of a kind. Don't worry, I don't need it back. Why don't you keep it as a souvenir to remember me by, kid," Slade said plainly before pulling himself back into the hole in the wall leading back into the vent.

While Richard and Danny were regaining themselves, Gar leaned against the wall trying not to faint from the sight of the dagger in his side. Rubbing his head, Richard walked over to Garfield.

"Oh god, what're we gonna do, Richard?! Raven is gonna kill us when she hears that he's dead! What should we do? I got it! We'll cut him up into small pieces and eat him, then we can tell Raven that he got scared and ran away! There won't be any evidence, it's genius!" Danny ranted while both Gar and Richard stared up at him with wide eyes.

". . . The cut really isn't that deep, he should be fine. . ." Richard explained to Danny.

"Oh, that's great! I'm not all that hungry anyway," Danny said cheerfully.

"I think Slade was telling the truth, Gar. If you pull this blade out you could bleed to death, and no matter what it's gonna hurt like hell when it comes out. Although the bleeding isn't too bad now, you definitely have to stay behind," Richard replied.

"But–"

"It's way too dangerous. Come on Danny, let's carry him back into that supply closet to hide."

* * *

Slade crawled around to a different corridor to avoid the boys that would undoubtedly be after him now. Kicking another hole in the wall, Slade decided to take his chances and run through the halls instead of the vents. Racing down the long hallways towards the front door in order to surprise Tristan. There were only a few guards in the halls which he took out with his bare hands and a silenced pistol.

* * *

Tristan entered the gates and neared the house. Then, Raven realized he stopped walking when he was still about fifty feet from the mansion. Looking up to see what was wrong, Raven realized that the two huge double doors on the front of the mansion were being opened slowly from the inside.

There in the doorway stood Slade with his hands resting comfortably on his hips. "I was wondering when you would show your face, Slade," Tristan shouted across the yard.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Tristan," Slade responded. For a long time the two men just stared across at each other without moving. Finally, Tristan whistled for one of the guards who were watching this. A very brave guard ran over to Tristan's side.

"Sir!"

"Take my daughter, and make sure she's safe," Tristan ordered.

"Yes, sir." He held out his arms waiting for Tristan to pass her off.

Raven grabbed his shirt and held on as tight as she could. "I won't let you kill each other. Haven't you done enough already? Please, father, just listen to me."

"Shut up," he hissed. Raven cringed at his tone, but she still held on tight. "Do not tell me how to live my life. You will never be able to understand why I must do what I do, daughter."

"You're right, I'll never understand because I'm no fool. Nothing is worth your life or that of another."

"Some things are, Raven, some things are. . ." The guard took Raven from Tristan, but she refused to let go of him. Tristan grasped her small wrists in his hands and gently pulled her off of him. The guard held onto her tightly and seemed to go unfazed by her struggling as he brought her a safe distance from the warring men.

"Touching," Slade sneered sarcastically.

"Let's just finish this, Slade," Tristan answered.

"With pleasure."

* * *

They set Gar down comfortably in the back corner of the supply closet. Richard took the first-aid kit from Danny and took out a roll of gauze. Wrapping it around Gar's stomach to collect some of the blood that was slowly dripping out, Richard was careful not to put any pressure on the knife.

"Here, these might help a little. Sorry, but we don't have anything stronger," Richard uttered as he handed Gar some Tylenol. Gar quickly swallowed them all. "Don't worry, we'll come back for you."

"Wait, what about Raven?"

"I'll protect her with my life," Richard replied seriously.

After hiding Gar behind some things they found in the room, Richard and Danny took off. Once they were in the hall Richard spoke. "Slade was obviously in a hurry so we better get going."

* * *

As if by an unspoken agreement both Tristan and Slade threw their weapons on the ground. After a very long pause, Slade made the first move. Sprinting across the yard, he ran faster than any human Raven had ever seen. Tristan just waited coolly without so much as flinching.

When Slade reached Tristan he tried to throw a punch, but Tristan grabbed his wrist and pulled Slade right into his knee. Getting the wind knocked out of him, Slade tumbled to the ground, but jumped back up almost immediately after hitting the ground. The men exchanged a few punches in an attack and retreat motion. They moved incredibly fast, and every punch was dodged; until Slade finally connected. His fist pounded right into Tristan's jaw. Tristan countered with a punch to the stomach.

Both men stumbled back a few feet, then came back at each other with increased ferocity. In an effort to keep some distance between himself and Tristan, Slade did a sidekick towards him. The distance was off, and the kicked didn't touch him, but Tristan saw an opening and followed his leg back in. Sweeping Slade's legs out of under him, Tristan took advantage of Slade's failed attack. Slade fell down onto his face.

Raven hadn't even realized she had stopped struggling, she was too caught up in the fight to think about that. Watching in awe, she saw a side she had never seen in her father. Not once had Raven ever seen Tristan fight this hard. If Tristan ever put so much effort into a fight it must have meant that he knew there was a possibility he would not win. Suddenly, Raven realized that maybe her father wasn't as invincible as he had always seemed. For some reason Raven found this fact frightening, even if she claimed to hate the man.

Tristan slowly approached his helpless prey. Slade was wheezing on the ground, not even attempting to stand back up. Kneeling down next to Slade's head, Tristan grasped the back of Slade's mask and lifted the man's head off the ground. "I thought you would have learned to not go against me by now. How many years were you stuck in that prison? I'm always forgetting. . ."

Suddenly, Slade's hand lashed up from his side holding a blade he had hidden in his belt. Taken completely by surprise, Tristan jumped back, but he was too late. Blood began to ooze out of a thin, long cut that ran across his right cheek and onto the bridge of his nose.

Raven noticed movement out of the corner of her eye as one of the guards reached for his gun instinctively. "Don't worry, Mr. Roth is more than capable of handling himself," reassured another man. The guard relaxed and slid his gun back into its holster.

Raising his hand to the slice, Tristan tried to wipe away the blood, but only managed to streak it across his face like some macabre war paint. Slade pulled himself to his feet, and eyed Tristan uneasily. He held the knife up threatening, yet Tristan wasn't frightened by him. "That wasn't fair," Tristan growled, the playfulness in his voice was beginning to disappear.

"Like I didn't see the knife under your shirt? You're not as stealthy as you think. . ."

With a quick tug, Tristan and Slade were suddenly evenly matched once again. Their knives glinted in the dying sunlight. Finally, they went at it once again. Both of the men slashed maniacally at each other. The majority of swings were blocked with the other's knife, but they both received several cuts on their arms and chests. Slade carved a rather deep cut into Tristan's forearm, but the attack left Slade wide-open.

With a swift jab, Tristan sunk his blade deep between two of Slade's ribs. Slade shuddered then his whole body went rigid. Gripping the knife's handle even firmer, Tristan twisted the blade. A bloodcurdling crunching noise was produced as the blade scraped against the two bones. It was impossible for Slade to keep in the yell that his lungs produced involuntary. Laying his hand on Slade's shoulder, Tristan pulled his blade out of the man. Stepping aside, Tristan let him fall onto the ground as blood poured out of his new wound. Slade gasped for breath as one of his lungs slowly collapsed.

This couldn't be the end. He couldn't die, not before he got his revenge. Revenge was the only thing that mattered anymore. Was his life really that meaningless?

Mustering up all of his strength, Slade tried to crawl to his discarded gun that was lying only a couple feet from him. While Tristan walked casually over to his own weapon in the opposite direction. Picking up the handgun gently from the ground, Tristan advanced toward Slade again.

"I was merciful the first time, Slade. I hoped you would learn your lesson after rotting in jail for awhile. Revenge is a dark path that only leads to disappointment. . . Out of all of my employees you were the only one I could almost trust–almost. You were my best man. Then, you betrayed me, you broke my trust. . . And for what? A few bucks? Did you really think you could just start your own business from scratch? Look at you, you used to be so dignified. . . Now, you're just pitiful. . . weak. You're absolutely pathetic. . ." Tristan stood over him now as Slade continued to reach for his gun only inches away from it. "What happened to Deathstroke the Terminator? The man who could complete any job? You can't even kill an old man like me, but I guess you're an old man now too, huh?" Kneeling down beside him again, Tristan chuckled at his pitiful attempt to reach his weapon. "You're harmless."

Tristan pulled Slade's mask off of his head, revealing his snowy, white hair. "Just give up already, old friend." Standing back up, Tristan held out his mask and examined it quickly before tossing it over his shoulder into the dirt. "Accept it, this is the one mission you'll never be able to complete."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you talk to much?" Slade managed to wheeze despite the crimson blood that was dripping from his lips and running down into his once white goatee.

Enraged, Tristan placed his knee down onto Slade's back and pushed him into the dirt. He put most of his weight on Slade's rib cage. "You scum!" He pointed his handgun down at the helpless man.

Raven was finally knocked out of her shock, and realized just what was about to happen. "No!" The man who was holding her had loosened his grip since she had stopped squirming, so she easily slipped out of his arms. Half running and half stumbling towards her father, she completely ignored the pain.

Pressing the muzzle against the back of his skull, Tristan stared down at Slade for a long moment. Slade couldn't even wheeze anymore, air refused to move into his lungs. Then, Slade felt his fingertips touch something cold, it was the muzzle of his own gun. Although he knew it was hopeless, that his death was imminent, Slade smiled for a reason only one that has personally been in his situation could understand.

Pulling the trigger, Tristan logged a bullet right into the center of Slade's brain as the body underneath him went limp. A small wisp of smoke fluttered up out of the perfect hole in the back of his skull. Tristan did not smile or cheer, instead his face just became completely void of emotion as he tossed the gun aside and lifted himself off of the corpse.

"How could you do something like that? Kill an injured man?" Raven spoke softly from behind Tristan.

"I don't have to explain my reasons to you," Tristan replied without his usual harshness.

"Why? Tell me."

"He was going to die anyway. I had enough decency and respect to save him from such a slow and painful death. . ."

"It's not just about him!"

"Then, what's it about! You'll never understand why I must do what I do. You're just spoiled little girl!" Tristan shouted as he finally turned towards her.

"You can't just go around killing people, it doesn't work like that! Violence only causes more violence! You know that!"

He grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her in towards him. "I know! But we can't all live up to your morals, Raven! I try my best to protect you and your mother, but I'll never be good enough for you will I!"

"Protect me?! When have you ever protected me? We must have really different definitions of protection!" Tristan clutched her shirt tighter and made his other hand into a fist. "What are you going to hit me? Go ahead, I want to see your meaning of protection!"

"All you ever think about is yourself!" Tristan hissed.

"Raven!"

* * *

Richard and Danny had only managed to get more lost in the infinite labyrinth of hallways. "Why would anyone ever want such a big house. I bet Raven's dad probably hasn't even seen every room," Danny said as they slowed down from a run to a walk.

Richard looked around like he had done down every hall as he tried to get a feel for where they were. He refused to admit that they were completely lost. "Maybe it's this way. . ."

"But we just went that way," Danny whined.

They were interrupted by a shattering bang like a gunshot, that rang through the hallway for a moment before dissipating. The boys looked at each other in horror. "Uh-oh."

"Come on, Danny. It came from this direction," Richard explained as he ran ahead. Running as fast as possible, both boys silently prayed that Raven was okay. There was absolutely no way they could ever tell Gar if something happened to her. Finally, out of a stroke of good luck, they found the huge doorway leading outside. "Let's go!"

Without any hesitation the two ran out the huge doors to see Slade's corpse soaking in a very large pool of blood only about thirty feet from them. At its feet stood a large man, presumably Tristan. He was yelling at someone, but they couldn't see who, although they did have a guess.

"Raven!" Richard yelled out without thinking about his personal safety first.

Tristan went silent for a moment, but he didn't even bother to look over his shoulder. "You constantly disobey and disrespect me!"

"Why should I listen to you anyway!" Raven shouted back, forgetting the voice just as Tristan had done.

"I'm your father!"

Raven laughed bitterly, "My father? In blood only, if you even are my real father."

Finally his anger just overflowed as he drew back his arm and hit Raven right in the side of her face with a soft thud while still holding her up with his opposite hand. The punch wasn't hard enough to do any real damage, but it managed to stun Raven for a moment. "How dare you say such a thing. I gave you life, you ungrateful brat!"

"You didn't give me life, my mother did. If it were up to you I would have never been born! You always said I was a mistake!"

"Well, it's true! You've ruined our lives! Everyone would have been better off if Angela didn't insist on having you!" Tristan shout this line even louder than the rest. Raven fell silent after that and she finally broke eye contact with the man.

"What no retort?" Tristan began to grin. It was quite obvious his words had hurt her, and Tristan had finally broken her. "Is that it, are you going to give up already?" He shook her a little, but she remained silent. "You're not even going to fight me?" Tristan asked with mock disappointment.

Richard didn't know what to do, Tristan had completely ignored him. He had already gotten there too late to save Slade, yet he just watched helplessly as Raven got torn apart. He had no idea how to intervene in a verbal fight, and it had seemed it was something Raven had to win for herself, but she had just given up. Tristan had played dirty, and she had surrendered. Such mental abuse must have been worse than any physical abuse, and it was painful to see someone treated so badly.

Still grasping Raven in one hand he dragged her as he turned around to face Slade's body again. Dropping her beside the corpse in the thick puddle of blood, Tristan stared down at her. "Take a good look, daughter. This is your fate. . . If you ever disobey me again, I swear I will kill you, and there's won't be anything to get in my way. You're worthless, no one will miss you," Tristan hissed. Without sparing a single glance up at Richard or Danny, Tristan turned around and walked out towards the gate.

Raven bowed her head as she sat in unmoving for a moment. An extreme feeling of guilt washed over him for not having stepped in earlier. "You're wrong!" he shouted to Tristan. Tristan stopped where he was, although, once again he didn't face him.

"Richard, it's alright," Raven said softly. "I'm fine, and I don't need you defending me." She stood shakily, and rubbed her face with the back off her hand before turning to face Richard. It was quite impressive how easily she could rid her face of all emotion so quickly.

"This is my problem now," he answered. "You're wrong, Mr. Roth."

"What?" Tristan spoke slowly as he turned to face him.

"You're wrong, she would be missed, sir. And she isn't worthless." Richard was doing his best to stay brave and not back down, although the fact that Danny was trying to hide behind him didn't help much.

"What do you know, boy?"

"Enough to know that she's is a good person, which is more than I can say about you, sir." Tristan began to walk towards them while Richard made the same bold move and took a few steps closer to the demon. "I'm not afraid of you, Mr. Roth."

"Really?" Tristan said with a vicious smile that could make any sane person crumble.

Raven now stood between the two of them silently. Torn between the sides of right and wrong, it was a difficult choice for Raven because she knew Tristan's earlier death threat was no joke. For now she would just watch, and intervene if things got ugly. ". . . I must say, I think you're the least human man I have ever met. You seem to have no compassion what-so-ever," Richard said in a very polite tone.

"Thank you, that's a great compliment. . . Although I must admit I just treat scum as scum deserves to be treated."

Richard finally snapped as he ran past Raven and jumped on Tristan. Grabbing his huge neck, Richard kicked and clawed at him as Danny ran out and attack his legs. Like two cavemen fighting a t-rex, Richard and Danny attacked despite their disadvantage. Tristan merely grunted as he threw Richard off of him with a swing of his arm and knocked Danny down with a kick. Drawing the knife from the back of his belt, Tristan thrust it down into the dirt barely missing Danny as he rolled out of the way.

"I killed my partner, so why would I even hesitate to kill you. I don't even know who you are. Your lives are meaningless to me." Tristan swung down again and Danny narrowly dodged it as he jumped to his feet.

"Come on, Richard. I could really use some help," Danny whined as he continued to back away from the attacking behemoth.

Tristan was sent stumbling forward by a blow to his back. When he turned to see his attacker, there stood Richard in a defensive stance while holding a long, black pole in his hands. Swinging around the metal shaft with swift movements and expert precision, Richard whacked Tristan in the face with one end. A red mark was left on Tristan's cheek as he stumbled to his left from the momentum of the hit. This only made him even angrier.

Lunging savagely, Tristan aimed to kill. Going on the defensive, Richard swung the bo-staff around and knocked away Tristan's attacks aside. Long clangs came from metal connecting with metal. Finally, Richard saw an opening and jammed the end of his staff into Tristan's stomach. Tristan folded in pain. Then, Richard drew back readying himself to knock him upside the head. The blow to the stomach was enough to stun him while Richard delivered the knockout hit.

Right as his stick was about to connect, Tristan's hand flew up and caught in midair. A blunt thump came from his palm as the metal collided hard, but Tristan showed no sign of pain. Getting a good grip on the end, Tristan ripped the bo-staff from Richard's unsuspecting grip. Richard lurched forward, and Tristan caught him by the scruff of his shirt. Whipping Richard around so that his back faced him, Tristan pinned him against his body with one arm as he lifted his other hand to slit the assailable boy.

"No!" Danny yelled as he scrambled desperately towards the two.

Raven stood off to the side, she didn't move an inch to help Richard. Instead, Raven just clamped her eyes shut and turned her head not wanting to see the inevitable death of her friend.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY! One more chapter. I already have most of it typed so it shouldn't take me long to post. Thanks to all of those who have stuck with this story despite my massive delay between chapters. I will be answering reviews from last chapter A.S.A.P. I hope you liked it. I may not deserve it, but reviews would be greatly appreciated that is if you want to. Whatever. 


	19. The Happily Ever After

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter, although it took me a very long time to write. I think it may be about time I retire from fan fiction writing, all of my stories seem to be rather similar. For those still reading this story, here's the super corny ending you've all waited for. The funny thing about this story is that I had planned on it being a quick maybe five chapter story where they run away from the institution and live happily ever after. Haha, please enjoy and review if you would like to.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: The Happily Ever After

* * *

Richard looked like a frightened rabbit with its foot caught in a trap as he struggled to get away while gasping for breath. In a swift motion Tristan brought the blade to his throat, but a faint sound approaching from the south halted him. Every man in the yard glanced back at the street. The blaring noise grew louder as it approached, and within what had to be only seconds most of the estate was surrounded by police cars.

Seeing the boy in his arms, Tristan instantly produced a devious plan. The police had always been stupid enough to fall for hostage situations. What was it with cops and their immense consciences? None of them truly cared if one hostage died anyway, but they all think their so righteous with their fake moral codes. Tristan almost pitied their naivety. . . almost. He was clearly one of the few that was brave enough to embrace the true nature of humanity.

Tristan watched with a smirk as policemen hid behind the open doors of their cruisers with the muzzles of their guns sticking out from the top of the doors. There was a long pause as everyone seemed to be stuck at a standstill. Finally, the silence was broken. "Put your weapons down! We have you surrounded, there's no way out! Do not force us to fire!" a man yelled into a megaphone.

Another tense moment came over the crowd as the policemen shuffled nervously behind their cars. Tristan's men just stood there in shock, refusing to drops their guns, but not moving. Tristan backed up slowly, his eyes never leaving the policemen in front of him. He backed up holding Richard tightly until he felt his boot hit the bottom of Slade's boot, and stopped.

Raven looked over at her father, then at the police in disbelief. What an unexpected turn of events, maybe there was some hope after all. Although, Raven knew it was too early to tell the outcome of this standoff. In an event of a firefight, Tristan might actually win considering his firepower overpowered what the police currently had. Raven then glanced over at Danny who was frozen in place with an expression of disbelief and uncertainty that mirrored her own. Also, she noticed that Richard had gone rather limp under Tristan's arm. The poor boy had probably passed out from the lack of oxygen, but it looked like Tristan had released some of the pressure on Richard's throat. She just hoped that if a fight did break out that Richard and Danny would not be injured.

"Watch out for the kids, we don't need any civilian casualties here. Make sure your bullets will hit their intended targets before you pull that trigger. Understand?" a woman's voice came over the police intercoms on each cops chest.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Tristan shouted. "Fight back, you idiots!"

Most of the men snapped out of their trances and lifted their weapons, and began shooting wildly at the cars. Luckily for the police, the guards were far less experienced in fighting situations than Tristan's field employees that were considered the best mercenaries money could buy. In a sudden panic none of the men could hold their guns steady as all of their bullets ricocheted of the black and white cars.

"Fire at will," the voice came over their intercoms again. The police returned fire, although, their shooting didn't seem to be much better. It seemed that none of them had even heard the warnings about being careful as they fired aimlessly back.

Raven had grown up around guns, she couldn't even remember when she first learned how to shoot, but that didn't mean she liked them very much. She found that guns always had a way of falling into the wrong hands, hands like her father's. With the business her father was in firefights like this were common, and Raven had seen a few herself. This was the first time she had ever been right in the middle, and she found that she couldn't move. She watched as some of her father's men ran to take cover while squeezing off rounds, but it all seemed so surreal.

"Raven! Get down, you stupid girl!" Tristan yelled from a few feet away from her. He ran forward while still holding Richard, but slid his knife into his belt as he used the same hand to grab Raven by the wrist and yanked her around. "Come on," he hissed as he pulled her and Danny towards the entrance of the house without turning his back on the fighting. Raven tried to limp after him.

It only took a few seconds for them to reach the front door which Tristan practically ripped of the hinges as he opened it. Tristan had to drag Raven inside and mindlessly threw her against the wall that was at a ninety degree angle from the door as he frantically shut the door. The loud shots were muffled by the thick oak doors. "Are you brain dead? Do you want to die or something? You should know better than to just stand there during something like this! Didn't I teach you anything?" Tristan shouted angrily.

There was no reply from Raven as she leaned against the wall just staring back into his burning eyes. "You stupid bitch!" He slapped her across the face, though she could tell he was holding himself back a little. She just stared back at him silently, and finally he gaze an exasperated sigh and turned away from her.

Two men ran down the massive stair case that lead to the front door. Both of them carried loaded rifles with other guns strapped on their bodies. They halted a few feet in front of Tristan. "Sir, we assembled some teams, do you want us to go out there?"

"Don't bother," Tristan said tiredly. "Even if we kill all of them out there, there's sure to be more to come. The only thing you can do now is get as many of my best men out of here to regroup somewhere else."

Raven could feel the cold glaze of the second, silent man on her. When she looked over, she met his gaze. The look in his eye was some mix of pity and disgust that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Understood. But what about you?"

"I'm staying here. I'll figure something out. All that matters now is that not all of you get captured," Tristan replied. "If they arrest me now it will be over, and if you leave now they may think those idiots out there now are my only men. It's for the best."

"Yes, sir." The man looked like he was about to leave when he spotted Raven. Then, he looked back at Tristan and stepped in closer and spoke softly to him, although, Raven could still hear him anyway. "What about your daughter? Do you want us to take her with us?"

Tristan glanced over at Raven for a moment while he considered the proposition. "Raven? Do you want to go with them?" Tristan asked in a tone he only used when others were present.

"I will do whatever you want, father," Raven replied softly. Anyone could tell just by the tone of her voice that her spirit had been crushed, any rebellion that was once inside her had been destroyed by her father. For the first time in her life, Raven had let her father's cruel words get under her thick skin. Her insides had gone cold, and her eyes were distant. Few people have ever felt such a deep, crippling hopelessness as Raven felt now.

"Good girl," Tristan grinned with a twisted sense of pride. Tristan had lost the tiny ounce of empathy that he once possessed long ago. After all, no man that took joy out of causing pain could be burdened by such a weakness as empathy. "She'll stay here with me. I think this way be a very rewarding for her to see, and it may be more convincing if she's with me. Now get going." The men nodded tersely and ran off.

"Raven, I was wondering how long it would take you to see things my way. All it took were a few little fist fights with me, who would have guessed. Things will be so much better now, Raven. These police are just a mild set back, don't worry. Now you can work by my side, like a true father and daughter. . . Finally, I have the daughter I always wanted," Tristan ranted gleefully. "Form now on, you'll always be daddy's little girl."

Raven felt a shiver run up her spine at his words, and she felt a sudden rush of anger that she barely managed to force back down inside her. She hated him so much, and yet he seemed to be completely oblivious. Though, she hated her more for giving into him. Tear welled up in her eyes, despite her attempts at swallowing them back.

"Tristan, come out now! There's no where for you to go, so just give up already!" A voice yelled over a megaphone outside. Neither Tristan nor Raven had noticed the diminishing gunshots, although now the looming silence seemed quite conspicuous. The police had won the firefight, but that was to be expected.

"Idiots. 'No where to go,' they say," Tristan sneered. "If I didn't want them to find me they never would. . . Come, daughter, it's time to make our appearance. This is sure to be interesting, two against a small army of police," he chuckled. Tristan held out his free hand out to help Raven up from her leaning position, and she reluctantly took it.

Once to she was on her feet he dropped her hand and took out his knife once again. Poising it under the unconscious boy's throat, Tristan was ready. "Open the door for me." Raven complied.

The sudden rush of sounds and lights were overwhelming, but Tristan persisted in walking out. Raven walked slowly out behind her with her head hung slightly. It was slightly shocking just how many of Tristan's men had apparently surrendered and were now standing with their hands cuffed behind their backs, compared to the dozen or so bodies littering the floor after being gunned down.

Danny had just barely managed to get to the police's side of the fight without being shot. Now, he stood securely behind one of the black and white cars, beside the police chief.

"You coward, stop hiding behind children!" the man shouted over the megaphone.

"It's obvious a negotiator will be completely useless in this situation. Flint, do you think you can get a good shot on him without hitting the kid?" the woman on the walkie talkie referred to the younger police officer by his last name.

"I can try," he replied confidently. "But what am I aiming for? The girl is an easy target, if we're lucky that might get him to surrender."

". . . I don't know about that," the woman spoke back.

"No," Danny blurted out to the police chief. "She's not on his side. Don't shoot her."

"Well, it doesn't exactly look like she's on our side, kid. Don't worry about it, just let us do our job," she replied sternly. "Flint, try getting a shot at him first, if you can't then tell me. I'll consider a plan B."

"Affirmative." The man lifted his pistol up, and tried to steady himself. His grip was tight, and his arms were rigid as he tried to get a good aim at any part of the man. Despite Tristan's massive size, he seemed to be covering himself very well with the limp boy. "I don't know, it's gonna be risky, chief."

"If you're not r–" she began to say, but he cut her off.

"I can do this. . . Well, here goes nothing," he whispered the last sentence to himself as his finger tightened on the trigger. Right as he squeezed off the shot something caused his aim to shift slightly to the right. A loud bang shook the silent hills as the bullet rocketed out of his barrel.

No one would ever know what exactly caused his aim to shift, forever would it be one of the great mysteries of life. Maybe the man had done it intentionally, for all they knew, but no one could do anything as the bullet soared past Tristan. It passed merely inches from his arm, and Raven was unfortunate enough to be standing behind him. The bullet lodged itself squarely into Raven's right shoulder. The sheer force knocked her small frame back a step before she came back crashing down to her knees.

Everyone stared in silent shock, as if the many injuries she sustained early weren't enough. Her body began to shudder uncontrollably from the sizzling lead now smoking from the hole in her shoulder. Now, it seemed quite obvious that the entire world was out to get her if everything else wasn't already enough proof. Her breathing became erratic as she knelt there trying to stay conscious, though, she still refused to cry–or maybe she just didn't know how anymore.

"Raven," Tristan growled. It was hard to tell if he was angry with her or the police. "Why did you just stand there? You were an easy target like that," his tone was confusing now, somewhere between angry and. . . somber?

"You idiot! Why would you take a shot if you weren't positive it would hit?" the chief yelled as she stormed towards the man who had fired. "You had your orders!" the slender, red haired woman steamed.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I just–"

"Don't give me any excuses!" Barbara Gordon grabbed the handgun away from the man and lifting it confidently, she shot only taking a moment to aim. Taking advantage of Tristan's distraction. The bullet whizzed past Tristan's ear so close that it slit the edge. Blood trickled down from the wound onto his neck. "Unlike, my cadet here, I never miss my mark, Mr. Roth. So either you put down the boy or I wedge one of these bullets between your ugly eyes," she said into the megaphone.

Realizing she wasn't joking around Tristan threw Richard onto the ground and dropped the knife beside him. Raising his hands slowly, Tristan didn't wear the satisfying look of disappointment the officers had expected and instead leered horrifying back at them as if he had just heard a joke none of them understood.

Several officers with riot helmets and thick bulletproof jackets on ran out and shoved Tristan to the ground as they shouted his rights to him hurriedly. Tristan didn't struggle as he was hoisted to his feet with his wrists now bound. His gazed back at his daughter as they shoved him along, his face was expressionless.

Everything seemed so distance and unattached as if she was merely watching and not a part of any of it. Then, Raven began to lose consciousness as the pain consumed her. The same woman that had shot her father's ear ran out, followed by a few others and Danny. The woman holstered her gun before kneeling down beside Raven. "Can you hear me?" the woman asked in a voice that sounded very far away.

Blinking lazily Raven tried to make her world stop spinning. Her stomach seemed to turn, but it was already empty anyway. "Stay with us," the woman commanded as she held Raven by her arms, though her entire right arm was throbbing. She suddenly burst into a cold sweat. "Don't worry, the paramedics will be here soon." Like she hadn't heard that a thousand times before.

"Raven, don't die," Danny whimpered.

"She's not going to die," the woman said reassuringly.

"Just think how sad Gar would be if you died," Danny spoke again.

"I told you, kid," the voices were fading away. "She isn't going to. . ." Then, Raven fainted.

* * *

Raven was suddenly thrown back into consciousness, and she found herself lying on her back. Bewildered, Raven sat up although the pain hit her like a ton of bricks. A hand quickly shoved her back down. In all the confusion only one thing came to mind– "Garfield."

"Stay still, you're in terrible shape," a voice commanded her. Raven blinked as she stared up at two strange faces that were hovering over her. They drifted down out of her sight for a moment and she found herself gazing straight up at a slowly dimming blue sky. She was still in her front yard, yet she couldn't remember how long she had been there.

The soft clank of metal on metal sounded near her ear, and she suddenly realized that most of her body was numb. "What's going on?"

"Should we put her back to sleep?"

"Maybe."

"How's it going?" Raven recognized the voice as the police chief's, and she sounded tired.

"We had to take the bullet out. Although this isn't a very sanitary place, we had to take it out now, the infection from that could have been a lot worse if we waited to take it out back at the hospital. We just need to bandage it up for now and bring her back to the hospital."

"Alright."

They worked silently as they wrapped thick, white bandages intricately across her exposed shoulder. She became more aware by each passing second. Once they were down, one man leaned over her. "We'll be right back, we need to get the stretcher, okay?"

Raven nodded obediently. As they walked away she lifted her head to look around. Most of the cars had left, presumably taking her father and his minions of to jail for the night. Though, a few were left, and she saw Danny standing by one. When he met her gaze he jogged over.

"Danny? Where's Gar?" Raven asked him immediately. Danny looked around, then slapped his forehead with his palm.

"Me and Richard left him in a supply closet," Danny said kneeling down to her.

"I have to see him, Danny. Will you take me there?" Raven begged.

"If I can even remember where there is, but I'll try," Danny said with a weak smile.

"Can you help me up, we're gonna need to run if we want to ditch these guys." Danny nodded in response. While the paramedics back were turned and none of the police were watching he pulled her to her feet quickly and they jolted towards the front door.

"Hey! Wait!" the paramedics ran after them, but found they couldn't keep up with the youths. "For a girl with a broken ankle, she's pretty fast," huffed one of the men. They left the front door open, and passed a few police walking out of the building with arm fulls of evidence.

Running past the grand staircase, they entered a hall. Once they ran down a maze of halls, Raven had to stop. Despite the painkillers they had apparently loaded her full of, the pain in her shoulder and ankle was becoming unbearable. She tried to catch her breath as she leaned against the wall and held her shoulder.

Danny stopped too, and watched Raven impatiently. Voices echoed through the halls, but they sounded relatively far away. "Sorry, Danny," Raven apologized. "I just need to catch my breath."

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked with concern. "You look hurt."

"It's nothing, really," Raven replied. "Okay, let's get moving." Pushing herself off the wall, Raven took the lead and walked quickly down the hall with Danny behind her.

"You said it was a supply closet, right?"

"Yeah," Danny mumbled.

Raven made a sharp turn down another hallway. "This way."

After, two or three long minutes of walking Raven suddenly stopped near the end of a hall that looked exactly the same as every other one. Apprehensively, Raven grabbed the door knob of a door and pulled it open forcefully.

* * *

Gar was shaken from his dreamless sleep by calling voice. First, he heard a soft gasp, then his name. "Garfield." It sounded like a soft whisper. A light hand grasped his shoulder gently as he lifted his heavy eyelids.

"Raven. So, what did I miss?" Gar asked groggily.

"Everything," Raven replied with a small smile. "Now, let's get you some help." Raven had trouble getting back onto her feet, although she barely showed it. Judging from the not very large spot of blood on Gar's shirt, Raven deduced that he would live. "Danny, can you help Gar up?"

"Sure." Raven moved aside as Danny hoisted the other boy off the ground by his hands. Once the rather slim boy was to his feet, Danny supported him. The two boys walked out of the supply closet.

The throbbing in her shoulder was beginning to grow more apparent, not to mention more unbearable. The last thing Raven wanted to do was make either of the boys worry about her so she did her best not to show the pain that she was feeling. When both of their backs were turned to her, Raven brushed her finger tips against the bandage across her shoulder. The cloth was damp with blood, apparently her sudden movement had reopened the wound. Pulling her shirt up higher, Raven made sure the spot was covered before hurrying her pace to catch up with the boys.

They walked as fast as they could while looking for a police officer or one of the EMT's they had out run. Gar was pursuing a pointless conversation with Danny as he tried to keep his mind off of his own injury, every so often he would glance over their shoulders back at Raven. He gave her a reassuring smile and Raven would give him a faint smile back.

Though she tried to act normal, Raven prayed that they would find someone soon because the pain was getting worse and worse by the second. The boys couldn't hear her ragged breathing over their own voices, nor did they notice when she had to lean against the wall to keep her balance. The bandage was now almost completely soaked through, and the blood loss began to make her feel light headed. Danny and Garfield did notice when she fainted for quite possibly the tenth time that day.

"Not again," Danny muttered.

* * *

"Ugh," Raven groaned as her eye fluttered open. "Please tell me that was all a dream."

"Sorry, but you weren't dreaming," Gar answered cheerfully although Raven heard a hint of something else in his voice too. He slid his hand into her's. "At least there's an upside to your being shot."

"And what is that?"

"Your father is in police custody," he replied.

'But for how long?' Raven thought to herself. "Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Am I alright. Am I alright! You're actually asking me that? You were the one with the life threatening injuries. I just got stabbed." Raven finally figured out that other tone in his voice, it was guilt. "But to answer your question, I'll be fine. Just needed a few stitches and a band-aid, and I'm as good as new. . . How are you feeling?" His voice had suddenly taken on a soft serious tone.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," Raven said reassuringly.

"How can I not? I couldn't even do anything. I feel so useless, and stupid. . . Look at me, I got stabbed before I even reached the real fight. It's pathetic, I'm so sorry," he said dejectedly.

Raven sighed. "You're not pathetic. You've just been plunged into a completely new world, Garfield. The world I've grown up in. I don't expect you to be an excellent fighter or some gallant knight. And I don't need a hero to come rescue me. What I do need is someone who can stand on the sidelines and give me support. You're the one who helps me through things, not the one who fights my battles for me," Raven answered forcefully. Although it wasn't quite the response he had expected, it definitely made him feel better.

"Yeah, I guess so." He leaned over her and laid a soft kiss on her lips, carefully avoiding her wounded shoulder. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." Gar smiled sweetly.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Roth. I hope your both doing well?" a man with a scruffy white beard and a bleached lab coat greeted them. Tristan gave him a brisk nod as he shook the man's hand tersely. Angela gave the man a faint, yet sincere smile as she shook his hand daintily with her thin fingers.

On the man's lab coat was a small silver named tag, it read 'Dr. Niles Caulder.' The doctor was a very crisp and professional looking older man with gray hair, and small square glasses that hung on a long, silver chain around his neck. "Please follow me. She was moved into a different room since you last came."

"We had planned on coming sooner, but it's been a challenge finding the time," Angela said apologetically. She held onto her husband's arm absentmindedly.

"I understand completely," the doctor replied. "This our high observation room, it's rather new in fact. Please step in here." He ushered them into a small room with a small desk. There was a chair facing two small television screens on the desk. A pair of headphones rested beside the sets. "Though I don't use this room much, it helps me observe everything that goes on inside the room. There are two identical monitors in the security room in this building, which are constantly monitored. . . I wanted to have a quick talk with you before you two go in there. As you know, with your permission, we put her on a new, stronger medication. Like the pills she was receiving earlier, it seems to be having no effect. You see, these medications have different effects in everyone, in cases like her's it just does not work. I believe we will just have to keep trying other medications until we find something . . . compatible with her."

"I see," Tristan said gruffly.

"On a good point, she has not confided in us any thoughts of suicide since her attempt last month. She seems relatively peaceful lately, and we've been trying to slowly integrate her back into her normal room. . . I must tell you, her touch to this reality seems to be fading. A few months ago she would frequently interact with those around her, you might think of these moments as. . . breaks in the fantasy, I suppose you could say. Moments when she seems rather aware of where she is. But now, she rarely even acknowledges those around her. She has been drawing into herself, and these 'breaks' are slowly becoming less frequent. . . Just a warning, when you go in she may not even notice you are there," he explained somberly.

They both nodded. "Doctor, do you know what her. . . hallucinations are about?"

"It is nearly impossible for us to know for sure. Some days she seems overwhelmingly happy or excited, then other days she won't even move from her bed or she'll begin crying, other days she will collapse on the floor screaming. Without being in her head it's hard to say. . . In my sessions with her she rarely speaks, and when she does she always speaks of a boy. Maybe he was a former friend of her's?"

"Maybe," Tristan replied with his eyes fixed on one of the television screens.

"Once you are ready you can go in and see her," the doctor explained.

"I think, we're ready now," Angela spoke for her and her husband.

"Very well."

He led them to a sturdy metal door. "Victor," Doctor Caulder called to a young staff member. "Would you please escort them inside for me."

"Sure thing," Victor replied cheerfully. Pulling out a set of keys he unlocked the heavy door, and led them inside.

The room was plain with off-white walls and a small bed with white sheets. It was kept meticulous, but for the amount of money Tristan and Angela paid it was to be expected. There on the edge of the bed sat a girl with dark hair. Her head was cocked back slightly as she stared up at the ceiling tiredly. The expression on her face seemed distant, and her eyes were partially closed.

Victor shut the door after them, and the doctor stayed out to watch from the monitor room. "Hey, Rave. You have visitors," Victor spoke pleasantly. The girl didn't move.

Though it was awkward, Victor had to stay in the room during all visits for safety reasons. Despite how much Raven had tried begging, bargaining, and threatening him when she first came. Now, she didn't seem to care anymore. He was Raven's main caretaker, so he spent a lot of time with her. They had become friends, well as close as they could in their current positions. Vic knew she was a good person, though, and he had a great respect for her. Unlike most people, Victor could look past her. . . disability.

Angela gently squeezed Raven's shoulder. Instinctively pulling away from the contact, Raven seemed startled. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in," she said wearily.

Her mother smiled warmly at her daughters voice. "You look well. How do you feel?" Truthfully, Angela knew she was losing weight, and she looked far too thin.

"I feel. . . alright." She looked away from her mother's gaze. The concern in Angela's deep blue eyes made Raven feel so guilty and helplessly frustrated. Everyone said there was something wrong with her, but she didn't know how to fix it. She didn't want her mother to have to worry about her all of the time.

"Good. . . I'm sorry we haven't visited you lately. We've been so busy at home," Angela explained.

When they had normal conversations like this it was really impossible to tell that there was anything wrong with her. They were the moments that Angela knew were slowly fading, and she cherished every moment. But these moments were also the moments that made her feel the guiltiest for leaving her beloved daughter alone in this place. It was impossible for her not to feel responsible for what had happened to Raven. And these moments normal moments were the ones that lasted the shortest.

"I know . . . It's so boring here. They've taken all of my things from me. They even took my clothes and books away," Raven said as she wrapped her arms around herself comfortingly. She felt so vulnerable in the bleached pajama like outfit they made her wear. "There's nothing to do. I hate these walls . . . Why did they take my things and move me in here? I can hear that stupid camera buzzing and clicking all day and night," Raven rambled as she motioned to the security camera in the corner that had been built into the wall and was protected by a layer of tinted plastic. "What did I do to deserve this kind of torture," she pleaded for the answer.

"You don't remember . . . ?" Angela asked softly. Raven stared back at her blankly. What was she supposed to tell her? The truth? "Um . . . You tried to kill yourself, Raven." She tried to say it as gently as she could.

"Oh," Raven answered with little shock. "Why don't I remember that?" She placed her head in her hands. "Mother, I'm so confused. What's wrong with me?" It was difficult holding back the tears, but she still did.

All Raven wanted was to be normal, but everyone kept telling her she had a problem. They said she was trapped between reality and fantasy. Which left one question: was this the reality . . . or just the dream? They both seemed so real to her. How was she supposed to know which reality to stay in? If she even had a choice between the two. It seemed that some other force had been dragging her between the two worlds for so long.

"Raven," Angela murmured broken heartedly as she placed her hand on Raven's knee. "There's nothing wrong with you. It's not your fault, none of this is."

Tristan hadn't said a word the entire time. It was too difficult to speak, what was he supposed to say? He still remembered when his daughter used to sit on his knee while he read the newspaper. Looking back, Tristan even missed their many arguments. Now, she wouldn't even look him in the eye, and half of the time she wouldn't even acknowledge his presence. Like Angela, Tristan felt that he was solely responsible for all of this. And he felt so helpless seeing her breakdown like this.

"Maybe going home will help me clear my mind," Raven spoke softly into her hands.

"Going home?" Angela asked with confusion.

Lifting her head out of her hands, Raven looked at her mother like she was stupid. "You're taking me home today, remember?" she insisted.

"Who told you that, sweetheart?" Angela tried to talk as gently as possible. It was obvious that Raven's mind had become very fragile.

Furrowing her brows, Raven replied, "You did."

"No, Raven. I'm so sorry, honey, but we can't give you the attention that you need. You're going to have to stay here for awhile longer." Angela squeezed her knee lightly in a comforting gesture.

"But . . ." Staring down at the ground with frustration, Raven tried to remember the past conversation with her mother for hard evidence of her promise. "You told me . . ."

Tristan stepped forward and rested his hand on his kneeling wife's shoulder. "Angela, maybe we should–" He was interrupted half way through his sentence by his daughter.

"Wait. . . It's your fault, isn't it. You don't want me around, do you?" Raven spat as she pointed an accusing finger at her father. "You're worried that I'll get in the way again. . . You think you're the one pulling all of the strings, don't you?"

Tristan was taken aback by his daughter's insane outburst. "I–"

"Why do you always do this? Why do you always want to control me?" Raven asked as her eyes began to get watery, and she stood up from the bed.

"Raven, please. . ." Angela had no clue what was going on now, but she could see the rage burning in her daughter's eyes.

"And don't you ever touch my mother," Raven growled as she brushed his hand off her mother's shoulder. "You always have to ruin everything good in my life! You tried to kill me!" She pounced on her father. Hitting him, Raven pushed her father against the wall.

"You tried to kill my friends!" The tears began to fall as she punched at him frantically. Luckily, her father was a large man, so he could take a few hits. Anyway, he was too dumbstruck to stop her. "You tried to kill Garfield!" Raven got in one last punch before Vic grabbed her from behind.

"What's gotten into Raven?" the young man questioned. "Calm down. No one's trying to hurt you Raven." She thrashed in his arms violently, and he struggled to keep his hold on her.

"So you're on his side now too, Victor? I'll kill him for what he did to me!" Raven shouted as she struggled with renewed strength. Vic held her tighter as she kicked, punched, and screamed.

"Mr. And Mrs. Roth, will you please wait outside for a moment as I calm her down." Victor asked politely. They complied and exited the room without question.

The doctor walked out of the surveillance room. "I'm so very sorry about that. She's so unpredictable right now, there was no one of knowing how she would react to your visit. . . Come please." They followed him back into the room with the television monitors.

Victor took Raven's abuse silently as she began to ware down, and it helped having her parents out of the room. Once the worst of her struggling died down, Victor took out a syringe from his back pocket that the doctor had given him for such an occasion. Vic tore the cap off the needle with his teeth.

"Let. . . me. . . go!" Raven demanded.

Quickly, he spun her around and pushed her back onto her bed. Managing to pin her there for a moment, he grabbed her onto her elbow and held out her arm. With a quick stab he emptied the syringe into her forearm. Then, he let go of her completely and withdrew to avoid being hit as she writhed on her bed.

The small scene made Angela gasp. "He's just giving her a sedative to calm her down. There's nothing to worry about, she's perfectly fine," the doctor explained to Tristan and Angela.

Raven began to throw a hysterical temper tantrum like a child. Within moments, though, she began to calm down as the drugs took effect. The syringe had contained only a small dosage of the drug. It was just enough to keep her from harming anyone, including herself.

"I can assure you, Mr. Roth, that she did not intend on hurting you. Going back and forth between hallucinations and reality have her confused. I believe it is becoming rather difficult for her to separate fact from fiction," the doctor said.

"I understand," Tristan replied. He looked down at his hands shamefully. Tristan could never blame his daughter for any of this. "But, why did she attack _me_? And who's Garfield?"

"It's all from her fantasy, Mr. Roth. I can't say exactly why she went after you, but I appears she believes you to have done something terrible to her. As for your other question, Garfield is the boy I told you about. . . I really don't know much more, as I said before she doesn't speak much."

"Very well," Tristan replied.

"I must tell you. . . If she continues on the path that she's on now, she may be completely absorbed into her fantasy. . . Within less than a year her already fraying tether to this reality may be completely broken. . . And all of this has put a fantastic strain on her already fragile mind. . . Which means that if this disease consumes your daughter. . ." The doctor hesitated before delivering the news. "She may only not live to see her 25 birthday. . . I'm sorry to have to tell you this. None of this means we're giving up on Raven, but I must warn you now. We'll do everything we can."

Suddenly, Tristan felt ice water run through his veins as the terrible news hit him. Glancing at the monitor, Tristan saw Raven lying on her bed facing up to the ceiling. She was crying into her hands.

Angela the same cold rush over her entire body as her husband. A numbness went through her mind. Looking up into her husband's eyes, she say a glassy, distant look in them. Following his gaze to the monitor, Angela stared at the image of her tormented daughter with helpless anguish.

"We would just like to have our daughter back, doctor," Tristan finally spoke up.

* * *

"We'll be back in a few days, doctor," Tristan said as he shook the man's hand.

"I look forward to seeing you again," Doctor Caulder responded. The walked down the hall and out of the hospital, leaving Victor and the doctor standing side by side outside of Raven's room.

"I don't see how they can do it," Vic commented.

"Do what?"

"Live with so little hope. . . How they can just sit around and watch their only daughter deteriorate like that. How they can keep coming back," he answered.

"She's all they have. In a situation like this all they can do is find the tinniest spark of hope and try to nurture it into a flame. You obviously don't have any kids to be asking a question like that."

"Yeah. . . So do you think you'll be able to snap her out of this fantasy she's been living in?" Victor asked curiously.

"Who are we to determine if her visions, or whatever you want to call them, aren't real? Maybe she's developed some divine power to see into other dimensions or something. Or maybe that reality is the only real one. Who's to say this is all real? It's really impossible to know. . . Anyway, who are we to deny her happiness, after all, we live in a crappy world."

"Why don't you tell any of this to her parents?" Vic asked.

"Do you really think they want to hear this? Do you think they could ever understand? All they see is their only daughter drifting away from them. She may be completely unreachable in a matter of weeks, and they aren't ready to give her up. You have no idea what they're going through, and neither do I. . . They'll do anything to get her back, even if that means that they'll have to attempt to rip her out of paradise. . . I don't know if it's right or wrong. I guess, that's really not up to me to decide anyway. But I do know, that if Raven doesn't want to leave that reality, she won't. . . ever."

* * *

Raven looked up into Garfield's dark emerald eyes. "I'll never leave you, Garfield, I promise. . . Not for anything."

He smiled down at her warmly as he gripped her hand tightly, never wanting to let go. "I know."


End file.
